Warum einfach?
by curlylein
Summary: Hermines Leben ein paar Jahre nach Hogwarts, sie ist Anwältin und eigentlich ganz zufrieden, bis... Und warum kreuzt eine Person immer wieder ihren Weg... SSHG (bitte Reviews) - So, ihr habt es so gewollt, Chap. 19 Epilog sind jetzt online!
1. Kapitel I

Zuerst das Übliche: Mir gehört bis auf die Handlung (wenn vorhanden :-)) nichts, alles gehört J.K. Rowling.

Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

~~**~~

Habe die Geschichte einfach so angefangen, bin mir über die Handlung noch nicht wirklich sicher. (ein paar Ideen sind vorhanden)

Ich hoffe darauf endlich mal Reviews zu bekommen. (Bitte, bitte, dürfen auch ruhig negativ sein, positive wären aber auch zu verkraften ;-))

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

Warum einfach...?

1. Kapitel 

Ein immer lauter werdendes tock tock tock weckte sie an diesem Morgen. Langsam wurde ihre Umgebung klar. Sie setzte sich auf und gähnte erst einmal. Hermine stand auf und lief zum Fenster, von dem das Geräusch kam. Sie zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und erkannte die Eule, die ans Fenster klopfte, während sie die Septembersonne einhüllte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und mit einem frischen kühlen Luftzug flog Chopin in ihr Zimmer. Chopin war Lavenders Eule, sie hatte mittlerweile eine sehr enge Freundschaft zu Lavender aufgebaut. Sie zog Chopin einen Brief vom Bein und gab ihm einen Keks, den sie aus einer Schale, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, nahm. Er schien schon etwas hart geworden zu sein, so dass Chopin den Kopf schief legte und sie beleidigt anschaute bevor er seinen Stolz vergaß und den Keks verspeiste.   
Hermine widmete sich dem Brief. 

_Liebe Hermine,  
Ich brauche unbedingt deinen seelischen Beistand bei einer lebenswichtigen Entscheidung. Ich erwarte dich um 11 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel.   
Entschuldigungen zählen nicht. (in deinem Timer steht nicht ein Termin für heute, habe ich schon geprüft)  
Bis dann_

_Lavender_

Hermine schmunzelte. Das war typisch Lavender. Lebenswichtige Entscheidung? Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich mal wieder nicht zwischen zwei Kleidern entscheiden. Sie würde um Hermines Meinung fragen und dann doch beide Kleider kaufen. Na ja, aber eigentlich wäre ein kleiner Besuch in der Winkelgasse ganz angebracht. Sie war dort schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen. Ihre Arbeit in einer Kanzlei für magisches Recht beanspruchte viel Zeit und dann war da auch noch Björn. Sie waren fast ein Jahr zusammen. Er sah aus wie ein schwedisches Model. Blond, blaue Augen und einfach unverschämt sexy. Doch er nahm einen großen Teil ihrer Freizeit in Beschlag. Das hatte sie bis jetzt allerdings noch nicht so sehr gestört.  
Er war ebenfalls Anwalt und arbeitete in einer anderen Kanzlei. Für einen Fall musste er kurzfristig eine Dienstreise nach Amsterdam unternehmen und so war sie das Wochenende über allein.   
Sie sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte zwei Stunden Zeit, so lief sie erst einmal in ihre Küche und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an, lief ins Badezimmer und duschte ausgiebig, hüllte sich in ihren flauschigen Bademantel und lief in die Küche zurück. Der Duft von frischem Kaffee erfüllte den Raum und sie machte sich schnell ein wenig Frühstück.  
Sie lief in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und zog sich an. Zwar war der Sonnenschein noch recht warm, doch die Temperaturen kündigten deutlich den Herbst an und so zog sie warme Sachen vor und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse.  
Sie war ein wenig zu früh da, so dass sie sich noch schnell einen warmen Tee bringen ließ und dann auf Lavender wartete.   
Sie erschien wie immer fünf Minuten zu spät und zu zweit machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Lavenders Lieblings-Boutique in der sie gestern zwei wunderbare Kleider anprobiert hatte und jetzt mit Hilfe von Hermine eine Entscheidung treffen wollte. Sie suchte die beiden Kleider heraus und machte sich mit Hermine im Schlepptau auf zu den Umkleidekabinen. Es gab nur zwei und beide waren besetzt, so dass die beiden Hexen warten mussten.  
Aus einer der beiden Kabinen drangen ein paar eindeutige Geräusche zu ihnen vor. Lavender und Hermine sahen sich belustigt an. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass auch sie schon einmal mit Björn zusammen ähnliche Dinge in einer Umkleidekabine getan hatte. Ihre Haut bekam einen rosigen Schimmer bei dem Gedanken daran.  
Langsam wurde Lavender ungeduldig. "Mein Gott können dir ihr Liebesleben nicht in einem Laden mit ein paar mehr Umkleidekabinen ausleben?"  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein "Huch" und aus der Umkleidekabine stolperten eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau und ein blonder Mann. Ein blonder Mann, der wie ein schwedisches Model aussah.  
"Björn" sagte Hermine entsetzt und ihr Unterkiefer sank herab.  
"Hermine" sagte er atemlos und ebenso entsetzt.  
Hermine hatte nur einen Gedanken: Flucht.  
Für einen Moment war sie erstarrt, doch dann rannte sie einfach nur aus dem Laden und stieß dabei einen Kleiderständer, der mit einer großen Zahl T-Shirts behangen war, um.  
Sie trat in die frische Luft und blieb stehen. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich.  
"Hermine, ich kann das erklären."  
Sie spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen.  
"Mein Freund macht in einer Umkleidekabine mit einer anderen rum, aber er kann es erklären. Das ist ja wunderbar und ich dachte schon es wäre was schlimmes." schrie sie und ihre Stimme hatte hysterische Höhen erreicht.  
"Hermine" sagte er beschwörend.  
"WAS?" schrie sie kochend vor Wut.  
"Hermine" sagte er fast flehend.  
"Lauf! Lauf schnell! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen" sagte sie und strahlte eine Aura voller Hass aus.  
In diesem Moment kam auch seine Bekanntschaft aus dem Laden und zog Björn mit sich.  
Hermine atmete stoßweise und dann ohne zu wissen warum bückte sie sich, zog ihren Schuh aus und nahm ihn in die Hand.  
Der Schuh hatte einen hohen breiten Absatz.  
Sie hob ihren Arm und warf dann mit aller Kraft ihren Schuh auf den inzwischen schon 50 Meter weitergelaufenen Björn.  
Sie war noch nie gut im Werfen gewesen und auch dieses Mal schien sie nicht erfolgreich zu sein.  
Sie verfolgte die Flugbahn des Schuhs und sah dann zu Tode erschreckt wie er statt Björn einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war und mindest 3m von Björn entfernt an einem Zeitungsstand stand, am Hinterkopf traf.   
Sie hielt die Luft an.   
"Warum konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach aufwachen und es war nur ein böser Traum? Oder könnte sich nicht der Boden auftun und sie einfach verschlucken?"  
Nichts dergleichen passierte. Sie versuchte zu dem Mann zu rennen, den sie getroffen hatte. Es erwies sich als sehr schwierig weil ein Fuß durch den Schuh etwa 7cm höher war, als der andere, so dass sie auch den zweiten Schuh auszog und dann auf Socken über die feuchte Straße der Winkelgasse lief. Warum hatte es letzte Nacht regnen müssen?  
Doch ihre nassen Füße waren wohl nicht das größte Problem.  
Sie kniete sich neben den Mann, der vornüber auf das Pflaster gefallen war.  
Er drehte sich um.  
Oh nein, jeder nur nicht er' dachte Hermine. Der Mann, den sie getroffen hatte, war kein anderer als Professor Severus Snape.  
"Was zum Teufel?" fragte er in einer Stimme, die ihre Eingeweide gefrieren ließ.  
"Professor Snape, so ein Zufall sie hier zu treffen." Sagte Hermine und sank innerlich unter seinem Blick zusammen.  
"Eine Erklärung!" forderte er sie auf.  
Ihr ging durch den Kopf, dass er wenigstens "Bitte" hätte sagen können, doch das war im Moment wohl doch nebensächlich.  
"Äh, sie waren wohl in der Flugbahn meines Schuhs." Sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.  
"Wie bitte?" er sah sie finster an.  
"Ich wollte mit meinem Schuh meinen Freund treffen und da habe ich dann wohl etwas vorbei geworfen." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Sie wollten Ihren Freund treffen?" Er sah sie wie eine Verrückte an.  
"Ex-Freund"   
"Ex-Freund?"   
"Es tut mir so leid."  
"Es tut Ihnen Leid?"  
Sie wand sich unter seinem strengen Blick.  
"JA, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL" schrie sie ihn an. Dieser Ton mit dem er im nächsten Moment Punkte von den Gryffindors abgezogen hatte, hatte sie schon immer an die Grenzen ihrer Beherrschung gebracht.  
"Entschuldigung" sagte sie dann wieder kleinlaut, da es wohl in diesem Moment nicht wirklich angebracht war, ihn anzuschreien.  
"Schon wieder Entschuldigung?" sagte er in einem schnarrenden Ton, der sie langsam wieder die Beherrschung verlieren ließ.  
"Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit" warnte sie ihn.  
"Ich soll es nicht zu weit treiben. Wer schmeißt denn hier mit Schuhen, Ms. Granger?" Er sah sie kalt an, stand auf und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang. Auf seinem Kopf sah sie eine stattliche Beule.  
"Hermine" Lavender kam auf sie zu. "Hermine, steh auf du solltest nicht auf dem nassen Boden sitzen, du wirst noch krank. Komm schon, wo sind den deine Schuhe? Ich musste noch schnell das Chaos, das du hinterlassen hast, aufräumen."

~~**~~**~~

So das war das erste Kapitel, wenn es euch gefällt folgen mehr... und wenn ihr schon so weit gekommen seid, dann drückt auf das kleine Knöpfchen da unten und schreibt mir eine klitzekleine Review *beschwörendrüberschau*


	2. Kapitel II

Da J.K. Rowling bei mir vorbeikam und sagte, dass sie einen guten Tag hätte und mir alle ihre Figuren schenkt, gehören die jetzt alle mir... Für den Fall, dass ich das nur geträumt habe gehören sie immer noch alle J.K.Rowling. Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch wiederum nicht...

Erstmal DANKE für die vielen Reviews *freu*.

oFlowero ist jetzt meine Beta (wie schon erwähnt: Danke!Danke!Danke!Danke!Danke!), also widme ich ihr mal schnell meine Geschichte.

@ Viv

Für Draco habe ich mir jetzt schon etwas überlegt, so dass ich dir wohl deinen Wunsch erfüllen kann (allerdings noch nicht in diesem Teil)

@ Herm84, Alex Black 5, Sarah

Das Problem des Pairings... Ich muss sagen, dass mir immer wieder neue Ideen kommen und ich manchmal mein Storyboard ändere, aber ich persönlich mag das Pairing Snape/Hermine und mein Plan war eine solche Geschichte zu schreiben. Allerdings habe ich bis zum wirklichen Ende der Geschichte noch so einiges mit den Charakteren vor, so dass zwischendrin wohl auch noch das ein oder andere Pairing vorkommt. Es freut mich, dass Herm meine Meinung (Flowers im Übrigen auch) über das Pairing teilt und ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht böse, wenn manches noch ein wenig auf sich warten lässt.

@ QueenBonnie, white rose, mia mondragon, Kyyra

Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut, wenn ihr eine besondere Meinung zu dem Thema Pairing habt, könnt ihr sie ja einfach mal posten.

Nochmal Danke für alle Reviews und hier ein paar weitere Episoden aus meinem Leben (Praxiserfahrung ist alles ;-))

Der Anfang passt nicht wirklich in die Kategorie Humor, aber Liebeskummer ist meist nicht so witzig, deshalb...

~~**~~

Warum einfach...?

2. Kapitel

Hermine saß in eine Decke gehüllt auf ihrem Sofa. Ihre Augen und Nase waren gerötet. Um sie herum lagen diverse Packungen Taschentücher. Um ihren Hals war ein Schal gewickelt. Sie hörte nun schon seit zwei Tagen traurige Liebeslieder und weinte. Nicht nur das sie Liebeskummer hatte, nein dazu hatte sie eine schwere Grippe bekommen. Ihr Anrufbeantworter blinkte unaufhörlich. Björn hatte immer wieder versucht sie anzurufen, doch sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Sie dachte an den Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer hatte, wenn er schlief. Er lächelte immer ein klein wenig. Sie dachte daran wie schön es war seine seidige Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. Seinen Atem der auf ihr entlang fuhr und einen wohligen Schauer verursachte. Seine warme Umarmung die sie davon überzeugte, dass alles gut war. Seine blauen Augen, die sie liebevoll ansahen.  
Tränen stiegen wieder in ihre Augen. Immer wieder durchlebte sie Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung. Und es wurde einfach nicht besser.  
Es klingelte. Es war bestimmt wieder Lavender. Sie kam einmal am Tag vorbei um nach ihr zu sehen.   
Sie lief immer noch in ihre Decke gehüllt zur Tür. An den Füßen dicke Wollsocken, darüber ihren Pyjama, ihren Morgenmantel und eben ihre Decke.  
Sie öffnete die Tür.   
Warum hatte sie nicht erst durch den Spion geschaut? Es war Björn. Warum musste er sie so sehen? Reichte es nicht, dass er sie an den Rande eines Traumas gebracht hatte, musste er ihr auch noch dabei zusehen?  
"Hermine?" Er sah sie besorgt an. "Ich wollte noch mal mit dir..." Sie knallte die Tür zu. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Er klopfte an die Tür und rief nach ihr.  
"Es tut mir leid." Hörte sie ihn durch die Tür.  
Sie öffnete sie wieder. "Mir auch" sagte sie und schloss die Tür wieder.  
Sie ging in ihr Badezimmer und wusch ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser.  
Die Briefklappe in der Tür ging und sie hörte ein metallisches Klingen auf dem Holz des Fußbodens.  
Sie lief zum Flur. Auf dem Boden lag ein Schlüssel.  
Es war der Schlüssel, den Björn von ihrer Wohnung hatte. Es war also alles vorbei?  
Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte langsam zu Boden.  
Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Keine Kraft mehr zu weinen. Keine Kraft mehr wütend zu sein. Keine Kraft mehr zu leben...  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, sie wusste nicht welcher Tag war, welche Stunde.  
Sie fühlte sich so leer, so gefühllos, so seelenlos, so kraftlos, so allein.  
Es klingelte. Wer war das schon wieder, konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe sterben lassen?   
Sie lief zur Tür und öffnete nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es Lavender war.  
Diese sah sie entsetzt an. "Hermine, mein Gott, so schlimm?"  
Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern fiel einfach nur um. Langsam sank sie dem Boden zu, ohne sich zu wehren, zu wehren, gegen die Ohnmacht die nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern auch ihre Seele umnebelte.  


~~**~~**~~

"Sie kommt wieder zu sich." Hörte sie eine tiefe angenehme Stimme, die immer näher kam.  
Sie blinzelte. Dunkle Augen sahen sie forschend an. Diese Augen erinnerten sie an jemanden. Sie sah sie einfach nur an und versank in diesem Anblick.  
"Ms Granger? Verstehen Sie mich?" "Ja" krächzte Hermine. Ihr Hals war trocken und schmerzte.  
Langsam wurde die Umwelt um sie immer klarer. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett. Vor ihr saß ein junger Mann mit schwarzem mittellangem Haar und lächelte sie freundlich an. Er sah unglaublich müde aus. Auf der anderen Seite saß Lavender. Auch sie sah unglaublich müde aus. Es war sehr dunkel und nur ihre Nachttischlampe spendete Licht.  
"Was...was ist passiert?"  
"Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden Ms. Granger." Sagte der junge Mann.  
Sie hustete und ihr Körper erzitterte unter jeder Muskelbewegung.  
"Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie den Mann.  
"Ich bin Dr. Larry Morris. Ich bin die Vertretung von Dr. Kenson, Ihrer Ärztin."  
Behutsam tupfte er ihr mit einem feuchten Lappen über ihre glühende Stirn und lächelte sie immer noch mit diesem faszinierenden Lächeln an. Dieses Lächeln machte irgendwie den Eindruck das alles in Ordnung ist, wie das Lächeln das einem seine Mutter schenkt, wenn man krank ist.  
Seine Berührungen taten ihr so wohl. Er war so sanft.  
"Ms. Granger, Sie haben eine schwere Erkältung, Sie sollten sich schonen und ich schaue morgen noch einmal vorbei, in Ordnung?" Er schenkte ihr wieder ein Lächeln. Ja, ein Lächeln von ihm war wirklich ein Geschenk.   
Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.  
"Schlafen sie noch ein wenig, Ihre Freundin passt auf Sie auf."  
Sie nickte vorsichtig und sank wieder in einen wohligen tiefen Schlaf.  


~~**~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine durch Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr Gesicht kitzelten geweckt. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sie stand langsam auf und lief in die Küche. Dort saß Lavender am Tisch zusammengesunken und schnarchte ein wenig. Vor ihr stand ein großer Becher dampfender Kaffee. Hermine lächelte und schlich vorsichtig ins Badezimmer und duschte. Das lauwarme Wasser auf ihrer Haut tat gut. Nachdem sie aus der Dusche gestiegen war hüllte sie sich in ihren Bademantel und lief in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie zog sich schnell einige bequeme Sachen an und lief wieder in die Küche.  
Ihr Hals tat zwar immer noch weh und ihre Nase war immer noch verstopft, doch sie fühlte sich wie von einer Last befreit.  
Nach den Phasen 1-3 (Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung) hatte sie endlich Phase 4 ihres Liebeskummers erreicht: Verdrängung.  
Ja, sie würde keine traurigen Liebeslieder mehr hören, nein jetzt waren fröhliche lebensbejahende Songs angesagt. Ohne auf die schlafende Lavender zu achten schaltete sie das Radio an.   
Gerade lief _"Shania Twain - Forever and for always"_   
Das war ein schlechter Scherz, na ja, dann halt ein anderer Sender. _"Leann Rimes - You light up my life"_. "Hallo, eure Zielgruppe sind frustrierte Singles!" Mahnte sie das Radio. Gut, dann weiter. _"Bon Jovi - Always"_, _"Roxette - It must have been love"_, "Ist das eine Verschwörung?" Endlich nach unzähligen Sendern - die nur um sie zu ärgern - Liebeslieder spielten, fand sie endlich etwas, das zu ihrem mittlerweile leicht angeknacksten Gemütszustand passte:  
_"Anastacia - Overdue Goodbye"_

_~ this is a message   
pay attention   
nobody's gonna love me the wrong way again   
this is a calling   
not a conversation   
this is my overdue goodbye ~_

"Ja genau, ich bin jung, erfolgreich, selbstständig, begehrenswert und..." sagte sie laut und musste niesen.  
"erkältet" ergänzte Lavender die ihr kichernd zugehört hatte.  
"Es geht dir besser?" fragte sie grinsend.  
"Es ging mir noch nie so gut, denn ich bin jung, erfolgreich, selbstständig..."  
"begehrenswert, ja ja, das hatten wir schon. Wirklich?" sie sah sie fragend an.  
"Ja" sagte Hermine zögerlich.  
"Wirklich?" harkte Lavender noch einmal nach.  
"Müsstest du als meine Freundin mich nicht ein wenig aufbauen?"   
"O.K. dann lass uns über Dr. Morris reden." Lavender sah sie verschmitzt an.  
"Was soll mit dem sein?" sagte Hermine mit Unschuldsmiene.  
"Ach komm Herm, du warst zwar gestern Abend benebelt, aber deinen glasigen den-möchte-ich-haben-Blick kenne ich zugenüge."  
"Ach quatsch."  
"Ach auf jeden Fall."  
"Er hat was oder?"  
"Ja, und er kommt heute noch mal vorbei."  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mich umziehen?"  
"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst" seufzte Lavender "ich geh nach Hause und schlaf erst mal"  
"Na dann: Gute Nacht!" sagte Hermine und begleitete sie zur Haustür.  
Ihr Telefon klingelte.  
"Hermine Granger"   
"Hermine, wo zum Teufel steckst du?"  
Es war Paul, der Chef ihrer Kanzlei. Im Normalfall waren ihre Umgangsformen freundlich, sie waren gute Bekannte, fast Freunde, doch seine Stimme diesmal klang sehr ärgerlich.  
"Wie bitte?"   
"Ich fragte nur wo du dich seit Montag so rumtreibst?"  
"Mir ging und geht es nicht so gut" sagte sie in einem möglichst kläglichen Ton.  
"Schon mal was von Bescheid sagen gehört?"  
"JA, aber sonst war es doch auch nicht so schlimm, wenn ich mal ein paar Tage gefehlt habe:"  
"Gut, dann noch mal für dich. Wer hat dann deine Fälle übernommen?"  
"Ginny." Ginny arbeitete mit ihr in dieser Kanzlei.  
"Und wo ist Ginny jetzt?"  
"Im Mutterschaftsurlaub." Ginny war nun seit fast zwei Jahren mit Harry verheiratet und erwartete bald ihr erstes Kind. Mist, daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
"Bingo, dein Gehirn scheint ansatzweise noch vorhanden zu sein." Lobte sie ihr Chef sarkastisch.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen."  
"Das ist mir verdammt noch mal so was von egal, du wirst jetzt sofort deinen Hintern in dein Büro schleppen und wenn du dabei deinen Kopf unter deinem Arm trägst ist mir das auch egal."  
Damit legte er knallend den Hörer auf.  
Hermine starrte fassungslos den Hörer an. War das der sonst so stille, introvertierte Anwalt gewesen, der sie immer freundlich und zuvorkommend behandelte? Oder vielleicht doch sein böser Zwilling, der aus irgendeiner Parallelwelt aufgetaucht war nur um sie anzuschreien.  
Es klingelte. Wer war das jetzt? Wenn der Tag sich weiterhin so entwickelte vielleicht ein verrückter Axtmörder... Na ja, müsste sie wenigstens nicht zur Arbeit...

~~**~~

Bin ja mal gespannt wie euch dieser Teil gefällt.

Also immer schön das kleine Knöpfchen anklicken und mir sagen, wie ihr es findet. (Es tut auch gar nicht weh)  
  



	3. Kapitel III

Wie immer: Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

So hier ist er nun: Ein weiterer Teil. Habe in nächster Zeit viel um die Ohren, deshalb kann es ein wenig dauern bis der nächste Teil kommt, aber dafür ist dieser Teil auch schön lang.

Habe mich wieder sehr über eure Reviews gefreut.

Und jetzt ganz besonders für 

Herm84 (Wann kommt die Fortsetzung von "Kann es Liebe sein?"? *gespanntwart*), 

oFlowero (Herzallerliebstes Betachen), 

Elliot (Macht doch gar nichts, Namen kann man verwechseln), 

white rose (ich versuche ja mich zu beeilen - deine Geschichte "Black roses" finde ich echt gut, aber irgendwie konnte ich keine Review schreiben ???) 

QueenBonnie (Tut mir so leid, wenn du dir weh getan hast *pust* ;o) )

Warum einfach...?

Teil 3

"Ms. Granger, es scheint Ihnen schon besser zu gehen."  
Vor der Tür stand niemand anderes als Dr. Larry Morris, breitstrahlend und einfach nur niedlich.  
Sie stand da und sah ihn glücklich grinsend an.   
Er sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an. Sie gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige und besann sich darauf ihn endlich zu begrüßen.  
"Hahahallo." Sagte sie zögerlich. Er muss dich für eine komplett Behämmerte halten'  
"Ich wollte doch noch mal nach Ihnen sehen." Er strahlte sie wieder an.  
"Ja" sagte sie und schalt sich innerlich für diese rhetorische Glanzleistung.  
Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und zeigte einladend in ihre Wohnung. Larry trat ein.  
Ihr fiel auf, dass sich sein Haar bei jedem Schritt ein klein wenig bewegte. Oh das sah einfach unwiderstehlich aus. Ihr kamen auf einmal Gedanken was sie am Liebsten mit ihm machen würde und diese Gedanken hätten ihr Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben können!  
Sie musste ihn wohl eine ganze Zeit verträumt angestarrt haben, denn sie schrak förmlich aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als er sich räusperte.  
"Ähhh, vielleicht sollten wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" schlug sie vor und biss sich gleichzeitig auf die Lippen, als ihr einfiel wie sie es verlassen hatte. Dort mussten sich benutzte Taschentücher, Schokoladenpackungen, eine leere Flasche Baileys (die sie zusammen mit Lavender geleert hatte), Chipstüten, Gummibärchen etc. stapeln, die umrahmt wurden durch ihre durchwühlte und auf dem Fußboden verteilte Sammlung von CDs mit Liebesliedern und diversen Videos, die allesamt ein Potpourri der traurigsten Liebesfilme in mindestens 50 Jahren Filmgeschichte zeigten.  
Was für ein Anblick. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm erzählen sie sei Künstlerin und das wäre ihr neues Meisterwerk?  
Na gut, Augen zu und durch. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Doch was war das? Alles war ordentlich, selbst die Kissen waren aufgeschüttelt. Larry schien ihren irritierten Blick bemerkt zu haben.  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er sie vorsichtig.  
Super, dieser Auftritt würde ihr Image als Verrückte grandios abrunden!   
"Nein, ich bin nur irritiert, weil ich dieses Zimmer ein wenig unordentlich in Erinnerung habe, aber meine Freundin scheint aufgeräumt zu haben." In Gedanken schickte sie ein Dankeschön an Lavender.  
"Ja, dann"  
"Ja"  
Eine peinliche Stille entstand.  
"Hm, Ich würde Sie gerne abhören, könnten Sie sich vielleicht frei machen?"  
Widerwillig zog sie sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf, während Dr. Morris seine Tasche öffnete und sein Stethoskop aus der Tasche holte.  
Er hauchte vorsichtig auf das kühle Metall. Fasziniert beobachtete ihn Hermine dabei. Wenn er überall so einfühlsam war, dann... Schnell unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken.  
Er wand sich zu ihr und grinste sie an, während er langsam auf sie zutraf.  
"Süß" sagte er sich ein Lachen verkneifend.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren Snoopy-BH trug, der zwar formschön und elegant, doch vielleicht ein wenig albern aussah.  
"Wer es tragen kann" sagte sie hochmütig, jedoch mit einem Lacher und beglückwünschte sich innerlich zu ihrer Schlagfertigkeit. Im Normalfall wäre ihr so was erst drei Stunden später eingefallen.  
Auch er lächelte. Tat er das eigentlich nur? Egal, Hauptsache er lächelte.  
Vorsichtig berührte er ihre warme Haut mit dem angewärmten Metall. Sie erschauderte innerlich aufgrund dieser vorsichtigen, fast zärtlichen Berührung.  
Nachdem er sie ein wenig untersucht hatte und sich in ihrem Bauch ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge eingenistet hatte, klappte er seine Tasche zu und sagte zu ihr:  
"Sie sollten sich noch ein wenig ausruhen, damit sie keinen Rückschlag erleiden."  
"Kommen Sie noch einmal vorbei?" fragte sie und versuchte nicht allzu flehend und hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird..."  
Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
"aber Sie sollten sich mal wieder komplett untersuchen lassen."  
Sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das sie beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte.  
"Ja, das wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht." 

~~**~~**~~

Nachdem Dr. Morris ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte war sie ein wenig verwirrt. Hatte dieser gutaussehende, charmante Mann gerade wirklich mit ihr geflirtet?  
Sie hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart als absolut merkwürdige Person aufgeführt, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Stand er etwa auf Verrückte? Muss man nicht selbst auch verrückt sein, um auf Verrückte zu stehen? Oder wollte er sie vielleicht als Fallbeispiel für eine wissenschaftliche Dissertation über "Erkältungskrankheiten und ihre Nebenwirkungen auf Psychopathen"?  
Vielleicht sollte sie ein paar Pläne zur Eroberung der Weltherrschaft vor ihm ausbreiten um Genaueres festzustellen. Aber wenn er sie nun doch nicht für verrückt hielt?  
Warum sollte er auch, schließlich war sie jung, erfolgreich, selbstständig, begehrenswert und ... bald arbeitslos, wenn sie nicht sofort in ihre Kanzlei ging...

~~**~~**~~

Als sie die hell und freundlich eingerichtete Kanzlei betrat kam gleich Lisa auf sie zugerannt. Lisa machte zur Zeit ein Praktikum und folgte ihr im Allgemeinen wie ein lästiger Schatten.  
"Hermine, wie geht es dir? wo warst du denn? Ich habe gehört du bist krank, stimmt das etwa? Ich war ja dieses Jahr auch schon ganz stark erkältet. Paul will das du zu ihm kommst. Er war schlecht gelaunt, weißt du vielleicht warum?"  
Eine Angewohnheit von ihr war es ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden und Fragen zu stellen, ohne einen antworten zu lassen.   
Hermine fragte sich jedes Mal wieder wann sie atmete.   
"Bis gleich" murmelte sie Lisa zu und ließ diese ohne einen weiteren Blick stehen. Sie sollte zu Paul, wenn der immer noch so gut gelaunt war, wie vorhin, dann konnte sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen.  
Nachdem sie an seine Bürotür geklopft und ein "Herein" vernommen hatte, trat sie in sein Büro.  
Er saß an seinem antiken Schreibtisch, um ihn herum Regale, die mit großen, schweren Büchern gefüllt waren. Sie setzte sich in einen der beiden Ledersessel, die vor seinem Schreibtisch auf Besucher warteten.  
Langsam blickte er auf.  
"Hermine?"  
"So heiße ich, in der Tat"   
Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?'  
"Das war mir bewusst."   
Ich habe es wirklich gesagt!'  
"Entschuldigung."   
"Schon gut, ich bin Anwalt, ich kenne keine Emotionen. Wir haben einen neuen Klienten."  
"Ach ja?"  
"Ja, er hat viel Geld und damit das auch so bleibt möchte er uns als Rechtsbeistand."  
"Worum geht es?"  
"Ach er möchte nur jemanden wegen einem Vertragsbruch auf Schadensersatz verklagen und da das eines deiner Fachgebiete ist, möchte ich, dass du den Fall übernimmst, die Akten liegen auf deinem Schreibtisch."  
"In Ordnung."  
"Und Hermine, ich rate dir ihn gut zu behandeln, er kann Millionen wert sein. Um nicht zu sagen, wenn er etwas will, dann machst du es oder du kannst dir eine andere Kanzlei suchen."  
Was hatte dieser Mann heute nur schlechte Laune.  
"Wer ist es denn? Kenne ich ihn?"  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
"Das werden wir gleich sehen, denn das müsste er sein."  
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
Und ob sie ihn kannte...

Du träumst, in Wirklichkeit steht da eine 80jährige Oma, der du gleich einen Schuh an den Kopf schmeißt'  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.  
Wenn das wirklich eine 80jährige ist, verstellt sie sich aber verdammt gut.   
"Malfoy" brachte sie verdattert über die Lippen.  
"Hermine" sagte er in einem schmeichelnden Ton.  
Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hätte ein schnarrendes "Granger" oder "Was macht das Schlammblut hier?" erwartet, aber dass er einen solchen Ton überhaupt zustande brachte. Überhaupt sah er recht gut aus. Er war groß und wirkte sehr elegant in seinem maßgeschneiderten Umhang. Er strahlte eine gewisse Überlegenheit aus, die sie nicht leiden konnte. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie an gewissen Stellen länger verweilten als an anderen.  
"Aha, Sie kennen sich also." Sagte Paul in freundlichem Ton, er hatte diesen also noch nicht verlernt, auch wenn er ein wenig gekünstelt klang.  
"Ja, wir waren in einem Jahrgang in Hogwarts." Sagte Draco in einer arroganten Art und Weise, und schon war er Hermine wieder deutlich bekannter, also doch noch ganz der Alte...  


"Paul kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" sagte Hermine "allein"  
Paul machte eine entschuldigende Geste zu Draco und verließ mit Hermine das Büro.  
"Paul das kannst du mir nicht antun, der ist mir so sympathisch wie..." sie suchte nach Worten, "Zahnstein, Fußpilz, Migräne - such dir was aus"  
Paul musterte sie.  
"Hermine, worum ging es dir als du dein Studium zur Anwältin begonnen hast?"  
"Gerechtigkeit" sagte Hermine ohne zu Zögern.  
"Gut, dann versuchen wir es anders, worum ging es mir als ich mein Studium begonnen habe?"  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung" erwiderte Hermine, gespannt auf die Antwort.  
"Um Geld, um es genau zu nehmen, viel Geld!"  
Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. Was hatte man dem Mann heute in den Kaffee getan?  
"Jetzt betrachten wir mal den Fall. Wir vertreten Malfoy, dass bedeutet kurz gefasst, Geld, viel Geld um es wiederum genau zu nehmen. Ich werde mir doch nicht von deiner Unsympathie zu Mr. Malfoy meine Ideale nehmen lassen."  
Ideale?' dachte sie verbittert und schnaubte innerlich.  
"Und um mal auf deine Ideale zurückzukommen, verdienen unsympathische Menschen keine Gerechtigkeit?"  
Hat er etwa einen Psychologie-Kurs für Anfänger an der Volkshochschule belegt?'  
"Außerdem ist für dich ein kleiner Vertragsbruch doch eine Kleinigkeit."  
So die Appellation an meine Ideale hat nicht geklappt, also versuchen wir es mit einschmeicheln?'  
"Na also gut" gab sie sich geschlagen.  
"So will ich meine Mitarbeiter" sagte Paul gutgelaunt.  


"Dann werd ich wohl mal in mein Büro gehen" sagte Hermine und versuchte möglichst schnell diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
"Halt! Du hast deinen Mandanten vergessen."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte.  
"Das hätte ich fast vergessen." Sagte sie mit Unschuldsmiene.  
Na ja, hätte ja klappen können.'  
Sie ging in Pauls Büro und sagte zu Draco in ihrem unpersönlichsten ich-tue-meine-Arbeit-Ton: "Mr. Malfoy, wenn ich Sie in mein Büro bitten dürfte."  
Sie hatte lange für diesen sachlichen Klang in ihrer Stimme üben müssen und er hatte ihr schon so manches Mal gute Dienste getan.  
Sie machte eine Geste zur Tür und Malfoy verließ mit ihr zusammen das Büro des Chefs.  
Als sie an der Garderobe vorbeikamen schlug sie ihm vor seinen Umhang abzulegen, währenddessen wurde sie von ihrer Sekretärin Criss gerufen, damit sie ihr noch schnell eine Unterschrift gab und sie beauftragte Lisa Draco in ihr Büro zu bringen.  


Criss schaute ihm nach.  
"Der Hintern sieht ja echt nett aus" sagte sie zu Hermine.  
Hermines Blick wanderte nun ebenfalls zu besagtem Körperteil und sie musste Criss Recht geben. Obwohl wenn sie da an Larry dachte - nicht, dass sie darauf geachtet hätte - oh ja, Larry, der Mann hatte etwas...sie seufzte.  


"Herm" hörte sie Criss flüstern.  
Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken und blickte auf. Draco hatte seinen Kopf gedreht und sah sie mit einem schmierigen Grinsen an.  
Oh nein, sie hatte gerade mit verträumtem Blick auf seinen - zugegeben formvollendeten - Po gestarrt, so als wäre er die überdimensionale Calvin-Klein-Werbung, die zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht mehr ihren Weg zur Arbeit erhellte, und er hatte alles mitbekommen.  


"Kann man vor Peinlichkeit sterben?" murmelte sie Criss zu.  
"Zur Sicherheit solltest du dein Testament machen."   


Nachdem sie dem großen Verlangen ihren Kopf rhythmisch gegen die Wand zu schlagen widerstanden hatte, folgte sie Malfoy, der sich wieder zu Lisa gewand hatte in ihr Büro.  
Sie setzte sich hinter ihren großen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Akten stapelten.   
Und wies Malfoy auf ihren Besucherstuhl.  
"Also dann." Sagte sie und suchte sich die Akte zum Fall heraus. "Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hatte ich noch keine Zeit mich mit dem Fall zu beschäftigen, aber wenn Sie schon mal da sind, können Sie mir ja auch kurz die Zusammenhänge erläutern." 

Meine Güte was klang sie professionell. Ja, das war ihr Job und den machte sie verdammt gut.  


"Hermine, versuche doch gar nicht erst mich zu täuschen."  
"Wie bitte?" sagte sie ein wenig irritiert.  
"Mein Gott, das sieht doch jeder, dass du auf mich stehst."  
Wie kann man nur so von sich eingenommen sein!'  
"Wie kommst du darauf?" und ärgerte sich unverzüglich, dass auch sie zum weitaus persönlicheren "du" übergegangen war.  
"Mach dir nichts daraus, du bist schließlich nicht die erste und wirst sicherlich auch nicht die Letzte sein"  
Er lächelte und zeigte deutlich seine glänzend weißen Zähne. Aus welchem Werbespot ist der den entlaufen?' dachte sie, während in ihr ein Brechreiz gegen ihre Selbstkontrolle kämpfte.  
"Du siehst das vollkommen falsch." Versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen, doch er lächelte sie nur weiter an.  
Auf diesem Weg kommen wir nicht weiter, dann also anders'  
"Nun gut, du durchschaust halt alles, aber als dein Rechtsbeistand sollte ich" sie räusperte sich, "meine ... Begierden" - sie hatte es wirklich über ihre Lippen gebracht - "zügeln"  
Diese Erklärung schien ihn tatsächlich zufrieden zu stellen.  
Eines wusste sie genau, der gehässige, arrogante Malfoy aus ihrer Schulzeit gefiel ihr um einiges besser, als dieser Möchtegern-Casanova, der hier vor ihr saß.  
Also noch einmal'  
"Worum geht es jetzt bei diesem Vertrag?"  
"Eine rationale Beziehung."  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Eine rationale Beziehung."  


Sie hätte so manches lieber getan, als Malfoy darum zu bitten ihr etwas zu erklären. Ihre mühevoll zurückerlangte Selbstachtung würde wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen, aber unter einer rationalen Beziehung' konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht sonderlich viel vorstellen.  
"Könntest du das vielleicht genauer erläutern?" fragte sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, sie wollte schließlich so wenig Schwäche wie möglich zeigen.  
"Ich habe eine Frau kennen gelernt, sie heißt Zarah Jacobsen, wir haben uns verständigt eine Beziehung zu führen mit der Beschränkung keinerlei Emotionen in die Beziehung mit einzubringen, genauer ist das in §8 des Vertrages geregelt."  


Er hatte das alles ganz sachlich und kühl erzählt. Hermine bewunderte und bedauerte ihn gleichzeitig dafür. Wenn sie darüber erzählte, wie sie mit Björn zusammengekommen war, erzählte sie es immer in großen Worten und stellte jedes noch so kleine Detail in sämtlichen Farben und Nuancen dar, in den letzten Tagen glitt diese Darstellung immer leicht ins melodramatische ab, aber so derart kalt und berechnend, nein, das würde sie noch nicht mal mit ihrer ich-tue-meine-Arbeit-Stimme hinbekommen.  


"Worin genau liegt der Vertragsbruch?"  
"Sie hat zu mir ich liebe dich gesagt." Er sagte dies mit einer gewissen Abscheu in seiner Stimme.  
Oh was für ein Vergehen'  
"Nach unserem Vertrag ist das eine emotionsbegründete Aussage und somit vertragswidrig."  
_emotionsbegründete Aussage? Vertragswidrig?_'  
"Somit stehen mir 10.000 Galeonen zu."  


Also langsam machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihren Geisteszustand. War das ein extrem abstruser Traum? Hatte sie irgendwer unter Drogen gesetzt? Oder hatte sie vielleicht irgendwelche Fremdkörper im Kopf, die ihr Auffassungsvermögen lahm legten?  


"Brauchst du mich dann noch, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." Da war er wieder dieser Malfoy, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
"Nein, ich arbeite dann die Akte durch, setzte mich mit der Gegenpartei in Verbindung und dann können wir einen weiteren Termin absprechen."  
Sie begleitete ihn noch aus ihrem Büro zur Garderobe.  
Paul kam auf sie zu.  
"Sie gehen schon, ich hoffe Sie wurden zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit behandelt" sagte er überfreundlich mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine.  
"Ja" sagte Malfoy hochnäsig und wandte sich dann noch einmal Hermine zu:  
"Na wie wär's, Abendessen, Morgen, hohle dich hier ab, der alten Zeiten wegen."   


Und da war er wieder, dieser Brechreiz!  


"Das ist ja wunderbar, was Hermine?" sagte Paul an ihrer Stelle und schon war Draco verschwunden und ließ Hermine mit geöffneten Mund und tödlichen Blicken, die allesamt in Pauls Richtung zielten, stehen.  


"Sag mal, was soll das?" schrie Hermine Paul an.  
"Haben wir unser kleines Gespräch von vorhin vergessen?" fragte dieser.  
"Haben wir vielleicht meine Menschenwürde vergessen?" erwiderte sie gereizt.  
"Ein Abend wird dich nicht umbringen, aber mich um einiges reicher machen." Schloss er das Gespräch und entschwand in sein Büro.

Spitzen Tag, wenn jetzt auch noch eine Kobold-Formation vorbeikam und "Always look on the bright side of live" sang, würde sie sich aus dem Fenster stürzen.  
Was bildete sich Paul eigentlich ein, oder Malfoy dieses groteske Abbild einer misslungenen Gesellschaft?  
Aber was jetzt? Zuerst einmal brauchte sie eine kleine Pause. Es war mittlerweile früher Nachmittag und sie hatte noch keine Zeit gefunden etwas zu essen. Ihr Magen knurrte.  
Nun gut, dann würde sie jetzt erst mal schnell etwas essen und dann würde die Welt sehen, was sie davon hatte, wenn sie sie so behandelte.   
Ja Welt, mach dich auf etwas gefasst!

Sie lief schnell in die nahegelegene Winkelgasse und zu ihrer Lieblingsbäckerei. Der Laden war recht voll und sie hatte große Probleme mit ihrem Teller, auf dem ein leckeres Stück Torte stand auf der ein großer Schlag Sahne thronte, und ihrem lauwarmen Kaffee zu einem der Tische zu gelangen.  
Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten angerempelt und verlor den Halt, so dass sie nach Halt suchend in einen Mann hereinfiel, der prompt ihr Stück Torte auf den dunklen Umhang bekam und entsetzt zurückwich.  
Nicht mein Tag, nicht mein Tag,...' dachte Hermine immer und immer wieder.  


Nachdem sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, betrachtete sie den Überfallenen. Nein, ihr _seelisches_ Gleichgewicht hatte sie noch lange nicht wieder...  


"Nicht schon wieder" sagte sie durch ihre Zähne.  
"Ms. Granger" hörte sie eine vor Wut zischende Stimme.  


Nein, sie würde sich nicht von noch einem den Tag verderben lassen! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!  


"Professor Snape, haben Sie eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun als immer im falschen Moment am falschen Platz zu sein." 

Ihre gesamte Wut, die sich ihn ihr angesammelt hatte, platzte aus ihr heraus, ihre Wut auf Malfoy, ihre Wut auf Paul, ihre Wut auf Björn und vor allem ihre Wut auf sich selbst.  


"Müssten Sie nicht gerade in Hogwarts sein und irgendwelche Schüler quälen? Ist es nicht so, dass Sie mein Leben schon genug gestört haben? Wissen Sie was, sie können mir mal gepflegt die Füße kraulen. Ach ja, zu Kuchen gehört Kaffee" brauste sie auf und kippte Snape, der vollkommen perplex vor ihr stand, den lauwarmen Kaffee über den Kopf und verließ schnellen, aber bestimmten Schrittes die Bäckerei.

~~**~~**~~

_Vielleicht ein wenig unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn schon wieder 'getroffen' hat, aber die Geschichte hatte irgendwie so wenig SPC (Snape per chapter)_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir eine kleine Review._

  



	4. Kapitel IV

Die meisten Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling, die Handlung mir und Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht...

Wie immer ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer. Es ist so toll Rückmeldungen darüber zu bekommen, ob die Geschichte gut ist oder nicht.

Ihr habt mich auch dazu gebracht ganz schnell weiterzuschreiben.

Also an alle meine heiligen Reviewer:

Also der "Sie können mir mal gepflegt die Füße kraulen"-Spruch scheint euch allen ja am Besten gefallen zu haben. Ich setzte ihn immer wieder gerne gegen meine Brüder ein. Nichts ist so schön wie streitende Brüder, die sich nicht ernst genommen fühlen *bösegrins*.

Es tut mir natürlich leid, dass ich den Frieden von Alinijas Nachbran gestört habe und QueenBonnie, es macht doch nur richtig Spaß, wenn man sie ein wenig quält...

Also wenn ich die Review von LastUnicorn4Life so lese, habe ich starke Bedenken, ob ich dem gerecht werden kann, aber ich habe mich riesig gefreut...

Tja, Nachtschatten, im allgemeinen ist es meine Begabung zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein :o)

Lord Mystic, Kyyra, Herm84, ja ja..tz tz, ihr mögt es auch so gern, wenn er ein wenig gequält wird...

Und mein Flowerchen, als ob du auch nur ein einziges Mal etwas machen würdest was ich dir sage *zungerausstreck*

Ihr werdet wohl alle noch ein kleines Bisschen warten müssen bis ihr Sevs Reaktion bekommt, aber das wird schön ;o) Versprochen!

So, jetzt halte ich aber endlich meine Klappe und es geht weiter...

~~**~~**~~

Warum einfach...?

Teil 4

"Das hast du nicht getan?" fragte sie Ginny.  
Nach ihrem Auftritt in der Bäckerei war sie zu Ginny gegangen und hatte ihr von den Ereignissen des Tages berichtet.  
"Das frage ich mich immer wieder. Ich hoffe auch immer noch beständig darauf aufzuwachen."  
"Och Süße!" sagte Ginny mitleidig.  
"Vor allem, warum musste ich wieder Snape...äh...treffen?"  
"Wieso wieder?" Ginny sah sie an.  
Sie wusste ja noch gar nichts von den Ereignissen am Wochenende.   
"Kurz gefasst: Ich habe mich von Björn getrennt und dann Snape mit einem Schuh abgeworfen."  
Ginny Kinnlade sackte ab.  
"Bitte, bitte, frag nicht weiter" Hermines Stimme hatte einen flehenden Ton angenommen.  
"Also lass es uns mal eine Bilanz deiner Probleme ziehen. Ich denke dein dringlichstes Problem ist dein Essen mit Malfoy. Snape können wir denke ich getrost vergessen. Der ist doch sowieso meistens in Hogwarts, also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du ihn je wieder triffst doch gering."  
"Du vergisst, dass wir von mir reden. Halte mir 20 Schüsseln vor die Nase, von denen eine mit Butter gefüllt ist, ich finde das Fettnäpfchen." Sagte Hermine resigniert.  
"Ja, du hast da wirklich eine außerordentliche Begabung."  
"Meinst du ich sollte ihm einen Entschuldigungsbrief schicken?"  
"Na ja, bei jedem anderen würde ich ja sagen, aber bei Snape? Immerhin hat er uns 7Jahre lang gequält und ob er den überhaupt lesen würde? Aber vielleicht beschäftigst du dich erst mal mit Malfoy. Kannst du das Date absagen?"  
"Dann bin ich arbeitslos."  
"Und wenn du ihm klipp und klar sagst, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst?"  
"Der ist so von sich selbst überzeugt, er würde sogar einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht als Wunsch nach Nähe interpretieren."  
"Also verhindern kannst du die Verabredung nicht mehr und deine Abneigung reicht nicht , also gibt es nur einen Weg..."  
"Und der wäre?"  
"Na ja, er darf dich halt nicht gut finden."  
"Ach darin habe ich Erfahrung."   
"Ja, aber sonst machst du es nur unabsichtlich."  
"Wenn ich nicht so verzweifelt wäre, würde ich dir das übel nehmen."  
"Aber du bist es" grinste Ginny.  
"Und wie, oh weises Orakel, mache ich mich absichtlich unbeliebt."  
"Lass uns mal überlegen, was können Männer bei Frauen nicht leiden?"  
"Narzisstisches Gehabe, Gespräche über Frauendinge"  
"Ja, daraus kann man was machen. Vielleicht noch extreme feministische Ansichten."  
"Nee, das lieber nicht, sonst muss ich noch die Rechnung bezahlen."  
"O.K., wie wäre es damit: Du möchtest jungfräulich in die Ehe gehen, das sollte abschrecken."  
"Spornt das nicht seine missionarischen Triebe an?"  
"Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber fürs erste reicht es wohl auch das du ein wenig über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten bei der Wahl eines Haarfärbemittels sprichst, interessant sind bestimmt auch die Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedenen Mittel zur Härchenentfernung an Beinen und unter den Achseln" Ginny redete sich richtig in Rage, "Hattest du schon mal eine Darmspiegelung, daraus könnte man was machen..." 

  
Nachdem sie sich noch ein wenig unterhalten hatten, Ginny über ihre Angst vor der bevorstehenden Geburt geredet hatte und Hermine ihr versichert hatte jederzeit für sie dazusein ging Hermine nach Hause.  
Es war schon recht spät geworden und Harry, der irgendwann auch gekommen war, hatte sich angeboten sie zu begleiten, doch ihr war es ganz recht allein durch die kühle Nachtluft zu schlendern. Die frische Luft leerte ihren Kopf und sie fühlte sich richtig erholt als sie ihre Haustür aufschloss.  
Sie hörte ihr Radio, das in der Küche spielte, sie hatte wohl vergessen es auszuschalten.  
Sie hörte Annie Lennox singen: ~"Hey, hey, I saved the world today."~  
"So kann man das auch bezeichnen" sagte sie schmunzelnd, schaltete das Radio aus und ging ins Bett.

~~**~~**~~  
  
Hermine war hochgeschreckt und wusste für einen Moment nicht wo sie war. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell als wolle es aus ihrer Brust springen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Sie fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Ihre Stirn war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Sie hatte einen Alptraum gehabt. Sie wusste nicht mehr was passiert war, doch es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Erst langsam normalisierte sich ihr Kreislauf. Sie rutschte auf die rechte Seite ihres Bettes. Sie brauchte jetzt eine Umarmung, eine sichere Höhle, in die sie kriechen konnte. Sie fühlte die Seite des Bettes, sie war kalt und ihr wurde bewusst, dass da niemand war, der sie hätte in den Arm nehmen können. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich so unendlich allein. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie lag lange einfach nur von Zeit zu Zeit schluchzend in ihrem Bett, bis sie in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder etwas Schlaf fand.

~~**~~**~~

Um 6 Uhr wurde Hermine unsanft von ihrer Haustürklingel geweckt.  
"Wer zum Teufel wagt es um diese Zeit...?"  
Sie lief in ihrem Morgenmantel gehüllt zur Haustür. Es war eine strahlende Lavender.  
"Hallo Hermine, war gerade joggen und in der Gegend, dachte ich komme vorbei. Du siehst schrecklich aus."  
"Danke, du bist zu fröhlich für die Tageszeit."  
"Weißt du was, du gehst jetzt duschen und ich mach Frühstück, habe Brötchen mitgebracht."  
Damit bugsierte sie Hermine in ihr Badezimmer und lief selbst in die Küche.  
Nachdem Hermine mit eiskaltem Wasser ihre Lebensgeister geweckt hatte lief sie zu Lavender in die Küche und wurde dort schon mit dem Duft von frischem Kaffee und einem einladend gedeckten Tisch begrüßt.  
"Du kannst öfter vorbeikommen und Frühstück machen" lobte sie Lavender.  
"Mal sehen" sagte Lavender und setzte sich mit Hermine an den Tisch.  
"Du hast heute ein Date mit Malfoy?"  
"Erstens ist das kein Date und zweitens, woher weißt du das schon wieder?"  
"Hatte gestern ein kleines Gespräch mit Criss und dann hat Ginny mir noch eine Eule geschickt."  
"Ah ja?"   
"Ja, Ginny fühlt sich heute nicht so gut und hat mir den Auftrag gegeben mich um dich zu kümmern."  
"Ihr seid ja spitze organisiert und das so früh am Morgen."  
"Ja, irgendwer muss ja verhindern, dass du wieder unschuldige Menschen angreifst."   
"Hat sie dir das also auch erzählt?"  
"Nein, das steht im Tagespropheten"  
"Wie bitte?" Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee.  
"War nur ein Witz." Grinste Lavender.  
Die beiden frühstückten ausführlich und berieten sich noch über die Taktik für den heutigen Abend.   
Gegen halb acht beschloss Hermine zur Arbeit zu gehen, schließlich hatte sie noch so einiges nachzuholen. Lavender begleitete sie noch ein Stück.

Sie beschäftigte sich mit dem Malfoy-Fall. Dieser Vertrag war wirklich lachhaft. Eine rationale Beziehung? War so etwas wirklich möglich? Und was muss man alles mitgemacht haben, um sich zu so einem Vertrag entschließen zu können? Sie las die einzelnen Klauseln und musste immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. Bevor sie einen solchen Vertrag unterschrieb litt sie lieber einige Wochen an Liebeskummer. Ich liebe dich' oder ähnliche Aussagen sind emotionsbegründete Äußerungen, die vertragswidrig sind und zum sofortigen Ende der Vertragsbindung führen und den Geschädigten zu einem Anspruch auf 10.000 Galeonen berechtigt.   
Wer konnte nur so einen Vertrag aufsetzten? Sie musste es sich immer wieder fragen. Sie überflog die Klauseln über Spitznamen und deren Gebrauch. Sie musste aufpassen, falls es vor Gericht gingen, könnte es eine Prüfung auf moralische Vertretbarkeit geben.  
Als sie den Vertrag ganz durchgearbeitet hatte setzte sie ein Schreiben auf, das Zarah Jacobsen zur Zahlung der 10.000 Galeonen aufforderte und andernfalls mit einer Verhandlung drohte, und schickte es mit einer Eil-Eule zu ihr.  
Der Tag verging schnell und der Abend rückte in großen Schritten näher.  
Sie überlegte noch einmal. Wenn bei Ginny die Wehen einsetzten würden, hätte sie eine großartige Entschuldigung.  
So weit ist es schon mit dir, du wünscht deiner Freundin eine Geburt vor der Zeit, damit du um ein Date rumkommst' tadelte sie sich innerlich.  
Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Auf zur Guillotine' dachte sie bei sich und überlegte, ob sie dem Henker auf den Fuß treten sollte, aber bei Marie Antoinette hatte das auch nicht funktioniert. Nun gut, lasst die Köpfe rollen!'  
"Herein" rief sie und ein grinsender Malfoy trat in ihr Büro.  
"Ich wollte dich zu unserer Verabredung abholen." Sagte er und klang als hätte er seine Stimme in Öl gebadet.  
Ob er es merkt, wenn ich mich in den Blumentopf übergebe?'  
"In Ordnung" sagte sie, schlug den Arm, den er ihr Gentleman-like hinhielt, aus und trat zu Garderobe um ihren Mantel zu holen. Er half ihr nett lächelnd in den Mantel. Manieren hat er ja!'  
Sie traten auf die Straße und er führte sie zu einem dunklen Rolls Royce. Der Fahrer stieg aus und schien die Tür für Hermine öffnen zu wollen, doch Malfoy schritt auf die Tür zu und sagte: "Das mache ich persönlich" und hielt Hermine die Tür auf. Macht der es einem aber schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen'  
Sie stieg ein und er stieg dann ebenfalls ein. An einen solchen Luxus könnte man sich gewöhnen, dachte sie nachdem sie es sich auf dem Ledersitz bequem gemacht hatte.   
Das ist doch ein bisschen sehr nah' dachte sie nachdem Malfoy etwas zu ihr gerückt war.  
"Wo gehen wir denn hin?" fragte sie und rutschte unauffällig von ihm ab.  
"Ins Friandise', meine Familie ist dort Stammkunde"  
"Französisch?" fragte sie freundlich, während seine arrogante Sprachweise ihr jeglichen Appetit verdarb.  
Die Fahrt verging schnell und sie war sich sicher, dass auch dieses Auto einige integrierte Zauber hatte, die es gewöhnlichen Muggelautos voraus hatte.  
Das Friandise war unter den Zauberern so bekannt wie das Ritz in der Muggelwelt und fast freute sich Hermine darauf, da es unter gewöhnlichen Umständen immer sehr schwierig war dort einen Tisch zu bekommen.  
Sie wurden dort freundlich empfangen und zu einem kleinen Tisch im Hintergrund geführt.  
Auf in den Kampf' dachte Hermine, nachdem sie bestellt hatten.  
Draco lächelte sie an. Was hatte er sich verändert. Früher hatte er sie immer wie etwas Minderwertiges behandelt und jetzt wo er sie endlich freundlich behandelte versuchte sie alles um ihn wieder los zu werden. Fast tat er ihr leid, aber diese Gedanken verdrängte sie schnell. Hinter ihr hörte sie Stühle rücken.  
"Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte sie Draco und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Ich denke nur gerade darüber nach welches Haarfärbemittel ich nehmen soll."  
Er sah sie ein wenig irritiert an, überdeckte dies allerdings schnell.  
"Sonst habe ich ja immer eine Latte-Macchiato-Diamantglanz-Tönung..."   
"Latte-Macchiato..."  
"Diamantglanz, ja genau, aber ich bin zur Zeit wirklich am überlegen, ob ich nicht doch lieber Kastanie oder vielleicht doch lieber diese neuartigen mit Perlglanz oder diese, die Nuancen verleihen. Ich meine Haare werden davon immer sehr beansprucht. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber nur Strähnchen, was meinst du, würden mir nur Strähnchen stehen? Ich meine, meine Haare trocknen ja immer so schnell aus, ich muss da bei der Wahl des Shampoos auch immer sehr darauf achten..."   
Malfoys Gesicht schien als würde gerade ein übergroßer Hippogreif auf ihn zukommen und fröhlich "We are the world..." singen.  
Hermine hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen nicht lauthals zu lachen. Langsam könnte sie wohl auch damit anfangen ihm das Alphabet aufzusagen, er würde es wohl nicht mehr merken.  
Dann kam das Essen, Malfoy schien sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie nun wenigstens zeitweise ihren Monolog einstellen musste, um an und an einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen.  
Hermine hatte mittlerweile wirklich alles was ihr zum Thema Haare einfiel erzählt, sogar ihre Probleme beim ordentlichen Ziehen eines Zickzackscheitels und rang nach Worten. Also: Themawechsel. Was hatte sie gestern noch mal? Ach ja, Enthaarung der Beine, innerlich musste sie grinsen, konnte sie ihm das wirklich antun? Aber es wäre wirklich einfach auf dieses Thema zu wechseln. Schnell schluckte sie eine weitere Portion ihres Salates herunter.  
"Wo wir gerade beim Thema Haare sind..."  
Draco seufzte stumm auf.  
"welche Meinung hast du eigentlich zum Thema Haarentfernung an den Beinen. Ich glaube ja nicht das du auf behaarte Beine stehst, wer tut das schon? Aber reicht es dir wenn eine Frau sich die Beine rasiert oder findest du mit Wachs behandelte Beine besser. Da stellen sich ja so viele Fragen. Weißt du rasieren muss man immer so oft machen, sonst gibt es immer Stoppeln. Du magst keine Stoppeln, oder? Ja, ich auch nicht. Aber bei Wachs ist dann ja auch die Frage warm oder kalt und angenehm ist das ja auch nicht... dann gibt es ja auch diese Enthaarungscremes, aber ich weiß nicht, die sind mir dann auch etwas suspekt und Epilation, ich weiß ja nicht wie du das findest, aber ich muss ja echt sagen..." Es war so einfach und es machte sogar richtig Spaß. Sie hatte Lisa immer für ihre Atemtechnik bewundert, aber Hermine konnte das noch hundert mal besser und schneller.  
Nachdem sie bei der Nachspeise angelangt waren plante Hermine ihr ultimatives Grand finale', das Thema mit dem man jeden Mann in die Flucht schlagen konnte: Tampons oder Binden.  
Als sie gerade die genauen Unterschiede zwischen einem normalen Tampon und einem Comfort-Tampon erörterte und Draco bedenklich nah an sein Mousse au Chocolate geriet, trat der Mann vom Tisch hinter ihr zu ihrem Tisch und räusperte sich: "Könnte ich mal kurz das Salz haben?"  
Hermine stockte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie kannte den Mann, sie hätte ihn auch gern genauer kennen gelernt - es war Dr. Larry Morris.  
Hermine spürte wie sie rot anlief. Hatte er etwa alles mit angehört? Bitte, bitte nicht!  
"Hier bitte sehr" sagte sie und reichte ihm einen kristallenen Streuer.  
"Danke sehr, aber das ist der Pfeffer." Sagte er und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
"Was sie nicht sagen" grummelte Malfoy und reichte ihm den richtigen Streuer.  
Es hatte Hermine die Sprache verschlagen und langsam merkte sie einen leichten Muskelkater in ihren Mundwinkeln.  
"Ich gehe mich mal kurz frisch machen" stotterte sie und machte sich an dem Tisch von Larry vorbei auf den Weg zur Toilette.  
Neben ihm saß eine Frau. Bestimmt ist das eine Schlampe oder sie ist vollkommen dämlich - oder am allerbesten beides...  
In dem Waschraum wusch sie sich die Hände und schaute in den Spiegel.  
Was hatte sie sich nur wieder geleistet? Zugegeben ihr Plan Malfoy zu verscheuchen hatte mit Sicherheit funktioniert, aber es hatte sich mit Sicherheit auch auf Dr. Morris ausgeweitet. So eine gequirlte Sch....! Aber nein, er war ja eh mit einer Frau da. Ein Feindbild von Frau - auch wenn sie sie nur für ein paar Sekunden gesehen hatte - sie wusste genau, dass sie ihr unsympathisch war, schließlich saß sie an dem Tisch an dem sie viel lieber gesessen hätte und sie hatte nicht vor dem Mann ihrer Träume über Tampons philosophiert. So ein Mist, Mist, Mist, Mist!  
Sie strich sich durch die Haare. Sie würde wohl zurückgehen müssen. In diesem Klo herumzustehen würde ihr nicht weiterhelfen und irgendwann würde sie wieder herauskommen müssen. 

Sie lief den schmalen Gang, der zu den Toiletten geführt hatte entlang und war gerade auf Höhe der Garderobe, als sie die Person erkannte, die ihr entgegen kam. Es war Björn. Was machte der denn hier? Egal, ihr war auf jeden Fall nicht nach einem Treffen mit ihm zu Mute. Schnell blickte sie sich um. 

Nach vorn, nein da war Björn, nach hinten, nein, das war eine Sackgasse, nach rechts, nein durch die Wand würde wohl nicht funktionieren. Aber links neben ihr verlief die Kleiderstange der Garderobe...  
Schnell schlüpfte sie durch die Reihe von Umhängen, presste sich an die Wand und hielt den Atem an.   
Sie hörte Schritte an sich vorbeigehen, die nach einer Zeit leiser wurden und schließlich eine Tür klappen. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen hier. Vielleicht sollte sie sich öfter in Kleiderschränken aufhalten? Die Wand an die sie gelehnt stand fühlte sich so schön an. Sie war warm und wie für ihren Körperabdruck geschaffen. Ob sie zu Hause auch so eine Wand bekommen konnte?  
Moment, irgendetwas stimmte nicht... die Wand war warm und atmete - sie atmete??? Wände atmen normalerweise nicht, oder? 

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf.  
  
In ihr Blickfeld kamen schwarzes mittellanges Haar und diese unbestechlichen, funkelnden Augen. Sie hätte vor Überraschung beinahe geschrieen, doch Dr. Morris legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und hielt den Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand an seine Lippen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr in ihr Ohr: "Ich müsste sie kurz sprechen."  
Eine Gänsehaut legte sich über ihren Körper als sein Atem über ihre Haut strich.  
Wieder beugte er sich zu ihr: "Ich kann das erklären."  
Diese Nähe gab ihr ein prickelndes Gefühl. Unwillig sich nicht mehr an ihn lehnen zu können drehte sie sich nun vollkommen um.

"Ich weis, dass das jetzt mit Sicherheit etwas merkwürdig für Sie ist."

Als ob Merkwürdigkeiten mich aus dem Konzept bringen würden'

"Also, ähm wie fange ich an? Also na ja, meine Schwester hatte in letzter Zeit einige" In seinem Inneren schien ein Kampf stattzufinden, ob er weiterreden durfte oder nicht, "psychische Probleme."

Sie versuchte ihn verständnisvoll anzublicken.

"Nun ja, deshalb bin heute auch mal mit ihr ausgegangen, damit sie auch mal ein wenig rauskommt."

"Das ist ihre Schwester?"

"Ja"

quietsch'

Er sah sie ein wenig irritiert an, fuhr dann jedoch fort:

"Ihr" er stockte, "Tischpartner machte ihr ein paar Komplimente als Sie auf der Toilette waren und, nun ja, irgendwie schien es zwischen den beiden ein wenig gefunkt zu haben, so dass ich sie allein gelassen habe"

"Aha" 

"Ja, mhm das ist jetzt nicht so einfach. Also, ich hatte den Eindruck das Sie nicht so interessiert an ihm waren."

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.

"Meinen Sie, Sie würden die beiden vielleicht ebenfalls allein lassen können?"

"Um Ihrer Schwester Willen."

Er lächelte sie erleichtert an.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" fragte ihn Hermine.

"Alles was Sie wissen wollen."

"Warum stehen Sie hier in der Garderobe?"

Sie schien auf sein schlechtes Gewissen gestoßen zu sein.

"Nun ja, soll ich es Ihnen zeigen?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte dann.

"Hier" Er zog sie näher an sich und schob für sie zwei Umhänge etwas auseinander und so konnte sie die beiden Tische, an denen sie vorher gesessen hatten beobachten. Malfoy saß mittlerweile an dem Tisch der jungen Frau und die beiden schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Beide lächelten einander zu und ihre Körperhaltung drückte Sympathie aus. Malfoy schien einen Witz gemacht zu haben, Larrys Schwester lachte und schlug mit der Hand auf seine. Sie verstummte und die beiden sahen sich lang und tief in die Augen. Fast hätte Hermine vergessen können, dass an diesem Tisch Malfoy, das Ekel der Ekel saß und nicht irgendein charmanter Mann.

Larry schob die Umhänge wieder zusammen und Hermine sah ihn an.

"Ich wette, Ihrer Freundin werfen Sie vor neugierig zu sein - typisch Mann."

"Ich habe keine Freundin"

Strike' 

"Und was jetzt? Ich habe meine Tasche noch am Tisch."

"Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, ich hole sie und entschuldige Sie bei Ihrem Begleiter und dann bringe ich Sie nach Hause, als eine Art Wiedergutmachung."

quiiiiiiiieeeeeeetsch'  
Sie nickte wiederum und Larry drückte sich an ihr vorbei aus der Garderobe.

Sie lies sich an die Wand fallen - diesmal an die richtige - und musste die Geschehnisse erst einmal verkraften.  
Er war ihr so nah gewesen. Es war so, so, so...

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Ein Umhang wurde von der Stange gezogen und eine Frau starrte sie erschrocken an.

"Noch nie eine Frau in der Garderobe gesehen?" sagte Hermine freundlich und verließ die Garderobe durch den neuen Spalt.

Larry kam auf sie zu, mit strahlenden Augen, und musterte die erstarrte Frau neugierig.

Hermine überging dieses Thema und ließ sich stattdessen von ihm in den Umhang helfen. Nachdem auch er sich seinen dunkelgrünen Umhang umgelegt hatte traten sie in die kühle Luft des Abends.

"Soll ich ein Taxi rufen oder wollen wir laufen"

"Laufen" 

So liefen sie nebeneinander her. Nein sie schwebten vielmehr. Immer wieder musterte sie ihn verstohlen. Sie sprachen und liefen wieder still nur auf die leisen Schritte des Anderen, seinen Atem hörend.

Irgendwann waren sie vor Hermines Haustür angekommen. Sie standen still. Doch dann unterbrach Hermine die Stille.

"Ich glaube Sie müssen mich für verrückt halten"

"Nein" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"So wie unsere Treffen bis jetzt abgelaufen sind?"

"Vielleicht sind Sie ein wenig verträumt" sagte er sanft.

"Verträumt?" Sie wusste nicht ob sie das positiv auffassen konnte.

Er schien ihre Verwirrung zu spüren.

"Gaston Bachelard hat einmal gesagt: Träumerei ist keine geistige Leere. Sie ist eher das Geschenk einer Stunde, in der man die Fülle der Seele erkennt "

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Hand. Dann drehte er sich von ihr ab und lief über die Straße, drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihr zu.

~~**~~**~~

So, und jetzt könnt ihr mir mal alle gepflegt die Füße kraulen, wenn ihr mir keine noch so kleine Review schickt ;o)  



	5. Kapitel V

Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, die Dinge die sie tun meiner kranken Phantasie und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Was habt ihr eigentlich alle gegen meine Füße? ;o)

Aber die Reviews sind mir eh lieber.

@ Herm84

Hermine und Draco - ist zwar auch ein interessantes Thema, aber niemals in dieser Geschichte... 

@QueenBonnie

Sev fehlt mir auch so, aber wir müssen wohl noch ein klein wenig warten

@LastUnicorn4Life

Ja, ja, Verknüpfungen meine Spezialität, das wird noch viel schlimmer *bösegrins* 

@ primax

Zu Björn zurück? Ich denke eher nicht, aber wir werden sehen. Der Doc wird noch eine ungeahnte Rolle spielen...

@ sparkychan

Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass meine Geschichte wirklich sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit AllyMcBeal hat, allerdings auch mit meinem Leben, insofern... ;o)

Larry - das ist mir erst später aufgefallen, weil es schon eine ganze Weile her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal Ally gesehen habe, aber ich kann ihm den Namen schließlich nicht einfach so weg nehmen...

@ nachtschatten

freut mich sehr, dass es dir immer noch gefällt...

@ Flower

Was soll ich nur zu dir sagen? Gibt es überhaupt einen Satz von mir, den du noch nicht gehört hast? also einfach nur *umarm*

So, und jetzt nochmal eine generelle Aussage zu meiner Geschichte: Das folgende Kapitel gefällt mir selbst nicht so gut, unter anderem auch, weil Snape mal wieder *schluchz* nicht auftaucht, aber ich brauche dieses Kapitel, weil ich schon genau weiß, wie es danach weitergeht und ich da ein paar Grundlagen legen muss für spätere Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir nochmal verzeihen und wenn ihr noch auf das nächte Kap. wartet, verspreche ich euch, dass es wieder besser wird. Jetzt halte ich endlich meinen Mund und lasse euch lesen...

~~**~~**~~

Warum einfach...?

Teil 5

Sie blieb lange stehen. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Beine sie nicht tragen würden. Sie schaute verträumt in die Richtung, in die Larry verschwunden war. Dieser Mann, er lächelte sie an und sie konnte nicht mehr denken, war einfach nur glücklich, es war als würde Freude durch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers strömen. Vergessen waren auf einmal die Probleme, die sie sonst bis in die tiefe Nacht beschäftigten. Sie nahm kaum war, dass es begonnen hatte zu regnen. Dicke Regentropfen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie stand da ohne das es sie störte. Als ob ihre Seele in ewigem Sonnenschein gebadet war, nicht fähig auf ihren nassen Körper zu achten, zu beschäftigt damit glücklich zu werden, nein, zu sein.  
Irgendwann jedoch bewegte sie sich, förmlich in ihren Trance-Zustand versunken, doch in ihre Wohnung.   
Langsam klarte sich ihre Wahrnehmung und sie spürte die kühlen Tropfen, die aus ihrem Haar ihren Rücken hinab rannen. Sie entschloss sich ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie ließ Wasser in ihre Wanne einlaufen und gab etwas Rosenöl dazu. Sie entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und ließ sich dann langsam in das warme Wasser gleiten und ihr Körper wurde von der schaumigen Behaglichkeit umhüllt. Sie seufzte und betrachtete verzückt ihre Hand.   
Ja, er hatte ihre Hand geküsst. Seine zarten Lippen hatten ihre Hand berührt, gestreichelt, verwöhnt. Es war nur eine ganz sanfte, kaum spürbare Berührung gewesen, doch gleichwohl so unbeschreiblich intensiv.  
Sie ließ ihre Nase über ihre Hand streifen. Konnte sie seinen Duft riechen? Er roch so anders als die Männer, die sie sonst kannte. Sie hatte kein starkes Aftershave gerochen und er roch nicht wie andere Ärzte übermäßig nach Desinfektionsmitteln oder diesem typischen Geruch aus Staub und anderen Gerüchen, wie sie Arztpraxen innehatten und irgendwann dann auch ihre Besitzer. Aber wonach roch er? Roch er einfach männlich oder hatte er einfach nur einen unglaublich anziehend riechenden Weichspüler?  
Sie dachte an ihn, versuchte sich jedes einzelne Detail an ihm in Erinnerung zu rufen.   
Was hatte er gesagt? Träumerei zeigt die Fülle der Seele. Sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Ihre Gedanken, die sich schweifen ließ, während das ölige Wasser ihre Haut verwöhnte, waren keine geistige Leere gewesen. 

Irgendwann stand sie auf und spülte sich ab und ging dann totmüde in ihr Bett und schlief in Gedanken bei Larry ein, während der Regen unaufhörlich gegen ihr Fenster prasselte.

~~**~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine ausgeschlafen auf. Beständig tropfte der Regen gegen ihr Fenster. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Badezimmer. Im Flur lief sie an ihrem blinkenden Anrufbeantworter vorbei. Huch, den hatte sie gestern Abend wohl völlig übersehen. Wer hatte ihr wohl eine Nachricht hinterlassen?

"Hallo Herm, ich bin es Ginny. Bin schon gespannt, was gestern Abend so alles passiert ist. Komm doch morgen früh zum Frühstück vorbei. Ich habe Lavender ebenfalls eingeladen."

Zu Ginny zum Frühstück? Dieser Samstag schien sich zu einem richtig guten Tag zu entwickeln. Also machte sie sich fertig und ging einige Zeit später mit einem Regenschirm bewaffnet aus dem Haus.

Ginny empfing sie fröhlich an der Haustür und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry bereits am Esstisch saß - in den Tagespropheten vertieft.   
Er blickte auf.  
"Hallo Hermine"  
"Hallo Harry, steht was interessantes in der Zeitung?"  
"Nein, nein, ich lese hauptsächlich die Stellenanzeigen."  
Hermine bekam eine Tasse Kaffee von Ginny gereicht.  
"Danke. Ist dir dein Auroren-Gehalt nicht mehr genug?"  
"Doch, nur suche ich nach einer Stelle, die mich nicht so in Beschlag nimmt. Ich stehe ja immer in Bereitschaft und mit dem Kind hätte ich lieber eine Stelle, die einen geregelten Feierabend verspricht."  
"Hast du denn Chancen so eine Stelle zu bekommen?"  
"Es sieht da eher mager aus, denn für die meisten Stellen in diesem Bereich muss man nun mal flexibel sein oder das Gehalt reicht nicht um uns zu ernähren." Er zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und vertiefte sich dann wieder in die Zeitung.  
Ginny reichte ihr einen Korb mit den verschiedensten Backwaren und sie entschied sich für ein noch warmes Croissant.   
Es klingelte an der Haustür. Ginny hievte sich schwerfällig hoch, doch Hermine stand schneller auf und sagte:  
"Lass nur, ich gehe schon"  
Ginny sah sie dankend an und erwiderte:  
"Schwerkraft - warum dagegen ankämpfen?"  
Hermine lachte und lief zur Tür. Lavender stand triefnass davor und kam herein.  
Sie sprach schnell einen Trocknungs-Spruch über sich und folgte dann Hermine ins Wohnzimmer.  
Nachdem auch sie mit Frühstück versorgt war, begannen sie fröhlich über den Namen der Tochter von Harry und Ginny zu philosophieren.  
"Was haltet ihr von Samantha?" schlug Lavender vor "wenn ihr sie schon nicht Lavender nennen wollt" setzte sie schmollend hinzu.  
"Oder Anastasia?" schlug Hermine vor.  
"Ich finde Annabelle schöner" sagte Ginny.  
"Und Sophie?"   
"Das klingt schön."  
"Sarah?"  
"Auch nicht schlecht"  
"Vielleicht Patrizia?"  
"So ein großer Name für so ein kleines Baby?"  
"Sie wird ja irgendwann größer. Wie wäre es denn mit Valerie oder Fiona."  
"Diese Namen sind ja alle schön, aber sie sind noch nicht perfekt."  
Hermine seufzte und versuchte es noch einmal:   
"Emily?"  
"Oh der Name gefällt mir" sagte Ginny und sah dann die Zeitung an, hinter der sich Harry irgendwo verbergen musste, "Was hältst du davon, Schatz?"  
"Ein schöner Name" sagte er über die Zeitung.  
"Und du?" sagte Ginny und streichelte über ihren Bauch. "Autsch, sie hat mich getreten. Ich glaube das heißt ja."  
"Emily - die Eifrige. Ich hoffe das bezieht sich nicht aufs Schreien" grinste Lavender.  
"Dann geben wir sie an dich weiter."   
Sie alberten noch ein wenig, dann erwähnte Ginny nebenbei:  
"Ron hat mal wieder geschrieben, er hat gerade einen Job in Frankreich, er hilft einem Diricawl-Züchter."  
"Diricawls, sind das nicht diese Vögel mit flaumigem Federn, die nicht fliegen können?" fragte Lavender.  
"Ja genau," sagte Ginny, "die können in einem Federbausch verschwinden und irgendwo anders wieder auftauchen, deshalb ist es sehr schwierig sie zu züchten."

Als die Rede auf Ron gekommen war, musste Hermine schlucken, sie hörte bei dem Gespräch über Diricawls nicht zu und sagte dann:  
"Äh, die Butter muss dringend in den Kühlschrank" und lief dann mit der Butterschale in die Küche. Achtlos stellte sie die Butter auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Lavender kam mit dem Käse in der Hand ebenfalls in die Küche. Auch sie stellte den Käse auf den Tisch und nahm dann Hermine in den Arm.  
"Es tut immer noch weh" sagte diese.  
"Ich weiß ja, aber es ist jetzt 8 Jahre her."  
"Ich will nicht, dass es mir etwas bedeutet und eigentlich denke ich, wenn er wiederkommen würde und wieder mit mir zusammen sein wollte, ich würde es nicht wollen, aber..."  
"Hermine, er hat dich verlassen, vollkommen ohne Grund, ist dann in der Weltgeschichte rumgereist und hat dir nicht einmal eine Karte geschrieben. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du dich wegen ihm fertig machst." Lavender sah sie ernst an.  
"Das sage ich mir ja auch immer wieder. Aber es ist als hätte er damals ein Stück meines Herzens mitgenommen und diese Wunde schmerzt noch heute."  
"Hermine"  
"Ich weiß"  
"Hermine"  
"Ich würde es nur gerne verstehen."  
"Geht es dir besser?"  
"Ja, es geht schon wieder"  
"Wollen wir zurück gehen?"  
"In Ordnung."  
Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen ließen sich Ginny und Harry nichts besonderes anmerken, entweder hatten sie aus Freundschaftlichkeit über Hermines Auftritt hinweggesehen oder sie verstanden die Wichtigkeit von gekühlter Butter.  
"Hermine nun sag mal, was ist gestern Abend jetzt eigentlich genau passiert?" forderte sie Ginny auf.  
Hermine erzählte, auch wenn sie ihr Zusammentreffen mit Larry ein wenig abänderte und den Handkuss vorsichtshalber verschwieg. Es war wie ein süßes kleines Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Larry.  
Sie saßen noch gemütlich zusammen. Gegen Mittag verabschiedeten sich Lavender und Hermine. Sie liefen durch die sonnendurchfluteten Straßen. Nachdem sich der Regen verzogen hatte war die Wolkendecke aufgeklart.  
"Was ist denn jetzt gestern vor deiner Haustür wirklich passiert?" fragte Lavender sie gespannt.  
"Manchmal bist du mir fast ein klein wenig unheimlich" lächelte Hermine sie an.  
"Na sag schon, was ist passiert?"  
"Na ja er hat mir einen Handkuss gegeben." Hermines Augen strahlten.  
"Einen Handkuss?" sagte Lavender ein wenig enttäuscht.  
"Ja, aber es war auf eine ganz merkwürdige Weise intensiv. Es war viel intensiver als so mancher Zungenkuss, den ich bekommen habe. Es war mir vielleicht auch ganz recht. In letzter Zeit ist so viel passiert. Es ist gerade mal eine Woche her, dass ich mich von Björn getrennt habe. Es ist mir gefühlsmäßig alles ein wenig viel geworden."  
"Manchmal kommt der Richtige vielleicht genau dann, wenn man ihn am wenigsten erwartet."  
"Aus welchem Kalender stammt der Spruch denn?"  
"Ich weiß es klingt abgedroschen, aber irgendwie ist es doch immer so, oder?"  
"Du hast ja recht."  
"Weißt du, manchmal fühle ich mich so richtig einsam."  
"Wem sagst du das?"  
"Ich meine, ich sehe Ginny und Harry. Sie ist schwanger, sie überlegen sich Namen für ihre ungeborenen Kinder. Es ist irgendwie das, wonach ich suche und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl es niemals finden zu werden."  
"Oh mein Gott, noch ein Satz und ich fange an zu weinen."  
"Schon gut. Schon gut."  
"Nein, ich verstehe dich ja, aber du musst das positiv sehen. Ich meine das heißt ja auch dreckige Windeln, durchwachte Nächte und um hip zu bleiben Scheidung."  
Lavender schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
"Was ist?"  
"Ich warte darauf, dass du anfängst Hakuna Matata' zu singen."  
"Kein Problem, aber du übernimmst den Warzenschweinpart."  
"Wir müssen mal wieder irgendwas unternehmen, sonst kommen wir nur noch auf trübe Gedanken."  
"Sind wir für eine Midlife-Crisis nicht noch ein wenig zu jung?"  
"Also erstens habe ich nicht vor mir einen Ferrari zu kaufen und zweitens benennen wir es einfach in Quarterlife-Crisis um, gehen in die nächstbeste Karaoke-Bar und singen "I will survive"."  
"Spitzen Plan, in meinem Terminplan ist bestimmt noch ein Platz frei - in zwei bis drei Jahren."  
"Irgendwie fühle ich mich nicht ernstgenommen" lachte Lavender.  
Die Beiden alberten noch ein wenig herum, entschlossen sich, dann einen gemütlichen Fernsehnachmittag einzulegen und der Tag verging.

Am Sonntagmorgen wachte Hermine in eine Wolldecke gehüllt auf ihrem Sofa auf. Lavender lag auf der anderen Seite des Sofas - schlafend.   
Über den Fernsehbildschirm flimmerte eine Comicserie - Bugs Bunny.  
Hermine wollte zur Fernbedienung greifen, doch Lavender regte sich.  
"Wage es niemals in meiner Gegenwart Bugs Bunny auszustellen" sagte sie, gähnte und reckte sich dann.  
"Du solltest dir ein rückenfreundliches Sofa zulegen."   
"Tja, das kommt mit dem Alter" stichelte Hermine und musste sich dann ducken, um nicht das Kissen abzubekommen, das Lavender nach ihr geworfen hatte. "Möchtest du Fruit Loops zum Frühstück um dein Kindheitserlebnis vollends abzurunden?"  
"Bitte, ich ziehe das durch."

~~**~~**~~

"Hermine, aufwachen" Eine Frauenstimme zog sie aus ihren Träumen.  
"Nein Lavender, drei Mal Monopoly reicht."  
"Hermine"  
"Hermine, ich glaub es ja nicht."   
Eine schlecht gelaunte Männerstimme riss sie vollends aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blinzelte. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schien bei der Arbeit eingenickt zu sein, es war am gestrigen Abend wiederum sehr spät geworden.   
Vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck Criss und einen Meter hinter ihr stand Paul ihr Chef, sie mit einem wütenden Blick fixierend.  
Hermine strich sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Entschuldige bitte."  
"Das wird Folgen haben, aber zunächst möchte ich dir deinen neuen Kollegen Mathew vorstellen."  
Aus seinem Schatten trat ein junger schlaksiger blonder Mann. Er betrachtete sie abschätzend und war ihr sofort unsympathisch.  
"Er hat gerade erst seinen Abschluss an der Zauberuniversität von Cambridge gemacht" verkündete Paul.  
"Mit Auszeichnung" ergänzte Mathew hochnäsig.  
In ihrem Augenwinkel sah Hermine Criss die Augen verdrehen.  
"Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen" log Hermine und sah Criss unauffällig grinsen.  
Mathew nickte.  
"Könntest du ihm bitte die Kanzlei zeigen?" bat sie Paul gebietend.  
"Kann das nicht Lisa machen?" fragte Hermine genervt.  
"Deine Praktikantin hatte Freitag ihren letzten Tag" erinnerte sie Paul gereizt.  
"Das habe ich wohl vergessen, denn ich musste mich ja auf mein Date mit meinem Mandanten vorbereiten" Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
"Persönlichkeiten mit Mandanten halte ich für unangebracht" erklärte Mathew in einem besserwisserischen Ton.  
"Na stellen Sie sich vor, ich auch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen das niemals passieren wird" gab Hermine überfreundlich zurück.  
"Hermine" Paul sah sie an.  
"Was kommt jetzt? Ein Vortrag über deine Ideale? Spar dir das, ich zeige Mathew die Kanzlei, ich habe ja sonst nichts zu tun."  
Leidlich zufrieden lief Paul aus ihrem Büro.  
Hermine wandte sich an Mathew.  
"Es tut mir leid, im Normalfall bin etwas professioneller."  
Criss gab ein unterdrücktes Lachen von sich.  
Hermine sah sie finster an und Criss verlies ihr Büro.  


"Im Normalfall bin ich nicht so" ehrlich' "unfreundlich, sondern eigentlich sehr" verlogen' "freundlich"

Mathew zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Es ist mir wirklich unangenehm, aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann Sie beim besten Willen nicht leiden." Oh Hermine, du solltest deine Klappe halten'

Aber zu ihrer Überraschung klärte sich die Miene ihres Gegenübers auf.

"Ich Sie auch nicht" sagte er lächelnd.

"Das ist ja wunderbar" strahlte Hermine. 

"Wirklich, Sie waren mir vom ersten Moment an so unglaublich unsympathisch" erklärte Mathew kopfschüttelnd.

"Na dann werde ich Ihnen mal die Kanzlei sagen"

"Wollen wir uns nicht duzen?" schlug Mathew vor "auch wenn Sie natürlich um einiges älter sind und ich das nicht fragen dürfte."

"Ja, das können wir machen. Aber: Junge, du musst noch viel lernen, Sprüche über mein Alter sind so schlimm wie 2 Todsünden einer Religion deiner Wahl, also unterbleiben die gefälligst, sonst..."

"Kündigst du mir die Feindschaft?" fragte er arrogant.

"Es gibt nicht schlimmeres als mich zur Freundin zu haben und jetzt folge mir du Nervensäge."   
  
Nachdem sie Mathew die Kanzlei gezeigt hatte, traf sie auf Paul.  
"Sag mal, welches Büro bekommt er denn?"  
"Mathew bekommt Ginnys Büro."  
"Nein, das kannst du doch nicht machen, was ist wenn Ginny zurück kommt?"  
"Falls sie irgendwann zurückkommt, zur Zeit bin ich mir da überhaupt nicht mehr sicher."  
"Aber was soll ich denn ohne Ginny machen?"  
"Im Notfall hast du ja immer noch Ms. Brown, die ist ja auch ständig hier. Wo wir gerade dabei sind... warum eigentlich?"  
"So oft ist sie überhaupt nicht da."  
"Sie ist ständig hier, was macht sie eigentlich beruflich, denn ich bezahle sie nicht dafür, dass sie meine Angestellten vom arbeiten abhält."   
"Sie ist Schauspielerin und da bald die Proben für die neue Spielzeit beginnen, wird sie dann auch nicht mehr so häufig hier sein."  
"Änderst du deine Meinung vor Gericht auch so schnell? Erst bestreitest du, dass sie häufig hier ist und jetzt gibst du es zu." Mischte sich Mathew ein.  
"Ich ändere meine Meinung so oft wie ich möchte und im Zweifelsfall solange bis ich Recht habe und mein Gegenüber das zugeben muss. Herzlichen Dank für diese kleine Anmerkung" zischte Hermine ihm zu und lief in ihr Büro.  
"Bis dann"

Als sie in ihr Büro kam saß Lavender in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und blätterte in einem kleinen gelben Heft.   
"Du bist ja wirklich ständig hier" begrüßte Hermine sie.  
"Ja, sonst wird mein kleines Projekt nicht funktionieren."  
"Projekt?" fragte Hermine und verscheuchte Lavender von ihrem Stuhl, die sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte.  
"Ach ja, das hatte ich dir aus Gründen der Verfälschung der Ergebnisse noch gar nicht erzählt."  
Hermine sah sie scharf an.  
"Ich ersetzte seit geraumer Zeit euren Kaffee langsam durch eine Mischung aus normalem und entkoffeiniertem Kaffeepulver. Ich bin soweit, dass ich euch beinahe vollkommen entwöhnt habe und dann - wenn ihr es am wenigsten erwartet" ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, "bekommt ihr Espresso"  
"Um Gottes Willen, ich bin wirklich nur von Verrückten umgeben."  
"Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, aber ich bin wirklich auf meine Ergebnisse gespannt, ich hätte Verhaltensforschung studieren sollen."  
"Ich habe einen neuen Kollegen, du kannst sein Verhalten ja mal genauer erforschen."  
Hermine erzählte Lavender genaueres.

Einige Zeit später begann Hermine wieder mit ihrer Arbeit und Lavender setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa in der Ecke und vertiefte sich in ihr Heft - das Theaterstück in dem sie in einem halben Jahr eine Hauptrolle spielen sollte.

Gegen Mittag beschlossen sie sich eine Pizza kommen zu lassen. Als Lavender ihrem telefonischen Partner versuchte klar zu machen, dass sie auf der anderen Leitung eine andere Pizzeria hätte und die günstigere den Zuschlag bekommen würde trat Mathew ins Büro.   
Er beobachtete Lavender, die gerade fröhlich ins Telefon zwitscherte:  
"Das ist ein Wort, zum ersten, zum zweiten, zum dritten gekauft."   
Mathew wandte sich Hermine zu.  
"Hier ist ein Brief für dich, er lag auf meinem Schreibtisch."  
"Ginnys Schreibtisch - Danke"  
Sie nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand.  
Lavender trat auf ihn zu und umrundete ihn musternd.  
"Du bist der Neue, was? Oder hat eure Kanzlei jetzt auch einen Kindergarten?"  
"Ich bitte Sie" empörte sich Mathew.  
"Duze mich ruhig, Süßer. Du sollst sehr klug sein, habe ich gehört?"  
Mathew nickte verdattert.  
Ein Lächeln flog über Lavenders Gesicht.  
"Weißt du, dann kannst du mir bestimmt ein paar Fragen beantworten, die ich mit meinem kleinen Köpfchen noch nicht ergründen konnte"  
Sie zwinkerte zu Hermine, die die Szene mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Was kommt jetzt?'  
"Auf welche Seite fällt ein Butterbrot?" fragte Lavender.  
"Die Butterseite" sagte Mathew zögernd.  
"Auf was fällt eine Katze?"  
"Auf ihre Pfoten?"  
"Du bist ein wirklich kluges Köpfchen, Mathew" lobte Lavender, "Und auf was fällt eine Katze, der ich Butter auf den Rücken geschmiert habe?"  
Mathew sah Lavender mit großen Augen an.  
Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen.  
"Lavender, vielleicht solltest du ihn lieber etwas Rechtliches fragen"  
"Aber natürlich, du hast Recht, also Mathew, wenn ein Schizophrener mit Selbstmord droht, ist das dann rechtlich gesehen eine Geiselname?"  
Das war zuviel für Hermine. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und kämpfte mit einem Lachkrampf.  
Mathew verließ fluchtartig das Büro. Lavender rief ihm hinterher:  
"Hey Mathew, ich glaub ich mag dich." 

"Lavender war das nötig?"  
"Herm, ich helfe dir damit."  
"Indem du ihn mit unserer Verrücktheit konfrontierst?"  
"Wenn er dich mal nerven sollte, dann erinnerst du dich einfach an diesen Gesichtsausdruck und alles wird gut."  
Hermine schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und wendete sich dann dem Brief zu.  
"Oh nein" stieß Hermine hervor.  
"Was denn?" erkundigte sich Lavender.  
"Ich muss mit Malfoy vor Gericht, Zarah Jacobsen weigert sich zu zahlen."

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Hermine erwirkte einen Gerichtstermin für Malfoys Klage und Mathew belagerte Hermines Eingangs-Korb mit zig unwichtigen Schreiben und Vorschlägen zur Verbesserung des Betriebsklimas, so dass es Hermine am Donnerstag zu bunt wurde, sie demonstrativ ihren Papierkorb auf den Tisch stellte und ein Schild mit dem Wort "Eingang" heranzauberte.

~~**~~**~~

Der Freitag war gekommen, der Tag der Verhandlung des Malfoy-Falls. Im Normalfall brauchte es bis zu einer Verhandlung deutlich länger, aber obwohl es Hermine eigentlich gegen den Strich ging gebot der Name Malfoy in der Zaubererwelt wirklich eine gewisse Ehrfurcht.   
In diesem Moment ging Hermine allerdings etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf. Die Verhandlung war für 11 Uhr einberufen, genug Zeit also für sie noch mal schnell in der Praxis ihrer Hausärztin vorbeizuschauen und sich einen Termin für sämtliche möglichen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen zu besorgen. Sie hatte mit Lavender zusammen genau überlegt wie viel Zeit sie bis zu diesem Schritt hätte vergehen lassen sollen.   
Sie betrat die Praxis. Der gewohnte Duft von Staub, Hustensaft, kranken Menschen und nassen Mänteln empfing sie. Sie lief am überfülltem Wartezimmer vorbei und lief direkt zur Anmeldung. Eine freundliche Arzthelferin empfing sie:  
"Ms. Granger, hatten Sie heute etwa einen Termin?"  
"Nein, nein, aber ich wollte mich mal wieder richtig durchchecken lassen und hätte gerne dafür einen Termin." Sagte Hermine freundlich.  
"Diese Woche wird es schlecht. Dr. Kenson hat eine Menge aufzuarbeiten, aber nächste Woche..."  
"Dr. Kenson?"  
Die Arzthelferin musterte sie.  
"Nicht schon wieder."  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ich wette, Sie sind nur da, weil Dr. Morris Sie dazu ermutigt hat. Sie sind schon die Fünfte, die über die Genesung von meiner Chefin nicht wirklich froh ist und wissen Sie was, das geht mir langsam auf die Nerven."  
"Nein, nein, mir ist nur gerade ein wichtiger Termin eingefallen, ich komme später noch einmal vorbei" log Hermine und verließ fluchtartig die Praxis.

So, so, schon die Fünfte, dieser, dieser... Sie kochte vor Wut. Wo blieb Snape wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Der hätte was erleben können...  
Sie lief durch die Straßen in Richtung des Gerichtsgebäudes am Rande der Winkelgasse.   
Männer sind doch einfach nur das Letzte. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Schon kurz vor 11. Na dann auf zur Verhandlung.  
Vor dem Gerichtssaal stand Malfoy.   
"Guten Tag" sagte er freundlich.  
"Den kannst du dir an den Hut stecken, lass uns reingehen" schnauzte sie ihn an und lief dann in den großen Saal.  
Am Tisch der Gegenseite saß eine hübsche blonde Frau, aus ihren blauen Augen sprach förmlich die Unschuld. Neben ihr sah sie einen blonden großen Mann, der sich in diesem Moment umdrehte.  
"Auch das noch" zischte sie.  
Das Lächeln des Mannes gefror.  
"Hermine"  
"Björn"  
"Schön dich wieder zu sehen"  
"Nicht wirklich"  
Sie ließ ihn stehen und setzte sich an den Tisch der Anklage.  
Malfoy sah sie an.  
"Ist er gut?"  
"Ja, leider, aber ich bin besser"

Der Richter betrat den Raum durch eine separate Tür.   
"Ich sehe, die Parteien sind erschienen."  
Die Anklage wurde verlesen.  
"Euer Ehren, ich möchte bitte einen Antrag auf Prüfung der Gesetzmäßigkeit des Vertrages stellen" erhob sich Björn lächelnd.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
"Und ich würde gern dem gegnerischen Anwalt eine Ohrfeige geben, aber da Sie mir das sicherlich nicht erlauben werden, möchte ich gerne Einspruch einlegen" sagte Hermine und schickte vernichtende Blicke zu Björn.  
"Ich bin durch Ihre Aussage ein wenig irritiert, jedoch möchte auch ich den Vertrag prüfen, ich gebe Ihnen das Wort Ms. Granger."  
"Danke Euer Ehren" sagte Hermine freundlich und stand auf.  
"Ich würde gerne die Einwände des gegnerischen Anwalts hören, um sie dann zu widerlegen" sagte Hermine Björn herausfordernd anlächelnd.  
"Ich denke, dass diese Art von Abmachung gegen die moralischen Gesetze von Beziehungen verstößt" sagte Björn etwas lauter als zuvor.  
"Das tut fremdgehen auch, aber obwohl wir es - bis auf wenige Ausnahmen - sie zwinkerte ihm zu, "moralisch abstoßend, um nicht zu sagen widerlich finden, ist es nicht strafbar" sagte sie mit Nachdruck.  
"Das hat nichts mit dem Fall zu tun" sagte Björn gereizt.  
"Und ob es das hat" wieder lächelte Hermine, "es war nur eine von mir gezogene Parallele, die deine Argumentation in sich zusammen fallen lassen hat, wie ein von dir zusammen gebautes Regal" ihre Augen blitzten.  
"Die letzte Bemerkung ziehe ich freiwillig zurück, ich weiß, dass er den Einspruch erst nach einer gewissen Zeit einlegt, um noch kurz die Sympathierolle des Opfers auszunutzen."  
"Hermine"  
"Ich möchte zu Protokoll geben, dass er klang wie Jemand, dem der Trumpf aus dem Ärmel gefallen ist."  
"Ms. Granger" sagte der Richter läuternd.  
"Zurückgezogen"  
"Ich möchte gerne die psychische Fähigkeit der Anwältin feststellen lassen."  
"Nicht so aggressiv, Schatz"  
"Nenn mich nicht Schatz" schrie Björn.  
"Das hast du auch nicht verdient - du..."  
"Sprich dich aus..."  
Hermine sah ihn bitterböse an.  
"Sprachlos? Wohl doch im Unrecht."  
"Wie bitte? Wer hat denn..."  
"Könnten wir bitte zum Thema zurückkommen." Der Richter sah sie verärgert an.  
"Aber natürlich, es sei denn, der Anwalt der Beklagten braucht eine Pause um in der Besenkammer die nächstbeste Gerichtshelferin zu vögeln"  
"Ms. Granger"  
"Oder die Anwältin braucht eine Minuten um unschuldigen Menschen mit Schuhen zu bewerfen."  
"Mr. Martisen"  
"Ich entschuldige mich wenigstens, wenn ich Schuld habe"  
"Das hätte ich vielleicht auch getan, aber mir wurde die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen"  
"Schade, dass du sie nicht abbekommen hast. Und dein Schlüssel ist zufällig durch meinen Briefkasten gefallen?"  
"Als ob man mit dir vernünftig reden könnte"  
"Das ist dir nach nur einem Jahr aufgefallen - Respekt"  
"Furie"

"Ruhe" Auch der Richter kochte jetzt vor Wut. "Könnten Sie sich mal wie zwei Erwachsene verhalten?" Hermine öffnete den Mund. "Ms. Granger, wenn ich jetzt etwas, wie er sicherlich nicht' höre, lass ich Sie aus dem Saal bringen" Björn grinste schadenfroh "und Sie" er musterte Björn, "wischen sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht."  
Hermine strich durch ihre Haare und hatte sich dann gesammelt.  
"Euer Ehren, wie wir hier alle gerade gesehen haben, kann Liebe, oder etwas, das wir dafür halten" sie sah Björn an. Er wollte etwas erwidern, fing allerdings einen Blick des Richters auf. "Uns viele Schmerzen bereiten, Liebe kann in Hass umschlagen, leichter als wir manchmal denken." Sie machte eine Pause.  
"Es ist doch so, dass wir wahrscheinlich alle schon einmal sehr enttäuscht wurden durch Menschen, die wir geliebt haben. Um auf diesen Vertrag zurückzukommen, natürlich ist es auch mir am Anfang sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen und auch ich verurteilte zuerst diesen Vertrag, nur wenn ich mir nur diesen Auftritt hier gerade - nur diesen Auftritt anschaue, muss ich mich fragen, ob vollkommen objektiv betrachtet Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Jacobsen uns nicht einen Schritt voraus sind. Ich gebe zu auch ich möchte mich weiterhin verlieben, ich möchte nicht aus Vernunft handeln müssen, weil ich Beziehungen nun mal subjektiv betrachte, aber wir können diese beiden Menschen doch nicht verurteilen, weil sie so etwas wie gerade eben nicht mehr erleben möchten. Ich halte diesen Vertrag also für mehr als nur berechtigt, ich halte ihn für eine Notwendigkeit in dieser Zeit, auch wenn ich diese Realitätssichtweise nicht mag." Sie setzte sich hin, mehr als nur zufrieden mit ihrer überzeugenden Darstellung der Gegebenheiten. Malfoy zu ihrer Linken betrachtete sie fast ehrfurchtsvoll.  
"Mr. Martinsen haben Sie noch etwas zu ergänzen?"  
"Nein, Euer Ehren" sagte dieser schlechtgelaunt.  
"Gut, ich muss sagen, dass der Vortrag von Ms. Granger überzeugend erschien, so dass ich die Klage zulasse."  
Hermine lächelte.  
"Besteht über den Tatbestand Unklarheit?" fragte der Richter ruhig.  
"Nein"  
"Nein"  
"Also Ms. Granger, Sie haben wiederum das Wort."  
"Die Beklagte hat meinen Mandanten gestanden, das sie ihn liebt. In §8 des Vertrages über die Beziehung ist klargestellt, dass das eine emotionsbegründete Aussage ist und die Beendigung des Vertragsverhältnis, sowie eine Geldstrafe von 10.000 Galeonen bedeutet. Mir ist eigentlich nicht klar was daran nicht klar sein soll" sagte Hermine mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln.  
Der Richter sah zum Tisch der Beklagten.  
Björn grinste und das gefiel Hermine überhaupt nicht.  
"Ich denke, die Tatsache, dass der Kläger einen Fluch auf den Vertrag gelegt hat, der meiner Mandantin schwer geschadet hat, könnte das Vertragsverhältnis beeinflussen" sagte Björn ganz ruhig und setzte ein abscheuliches Grinsen auf.  
Hermine drehte sich ganz langsam zu Draco um. Dieser sah sie schuldbewusst an.   
"Euer Ehren, ich hätte gerne eine kleine Pause, um eine kurze Unterredung mit meinem Mandanten zu führen" presste Hermine hervor.  
Gerade wollte der Richter ihr eine Antwort geben, als ein Gerichtshelfer auf sie zukam und ihr eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand drückte.  
"Einen Moment" sagte Hermine und überflog die Nachricht.  
"Euer Ehren, ich möchte um eine Verhandlungspause bitten."  
"Einspruch" rief Björn.  
Der Richter sah sie an.  
"Ist die Unterbrechung berechtigt?" fragte er ruhig.  
"Meine Freundin Mrs. Ginny Potter erwartet in diesem Moment ihr erstes Kind und möchte meine Unterstützung."  
"Mrs. Potter? Die ist mir als Anwältin um einiges lieber, als Sie beiden Streithähne. Also gut, ich gebe Ihnen drei Stunden und wenn Sie dann noch nicht wieder da sind, komme ich vorbei und hole das Kind eigenhändig"  
"Danke"  
"Die Verhandlung wird bis 14.30 Uhr verlegt und nun gehen Sie schon."

~~**~~**~~

Ach ja, die "Diricawls" stammen aus dem Buch "Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind", das J.K.Rowling irgendwann mal für Comic Relief rausgebracht hat.

Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr das Kapitel findet und hoffe ihr haltet mir trotzdem die Treue... Also bitte eine kleine Review.  
  



	6. Kapitel VI

Nicht meine Charaktere, nichts mit Moneten *schnief*

Also ein ganz großes Lob an alle Reviewer - Ihr seid einfach toll, wirklich! Es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber da ich jetzt Ferien habe versuche ich wieder etwas schneller zu schreiben.

Meine restlichen Anmerkungen mache ich diesmal am Ende und wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Warum einfach...?

Teil 6

Um möglichst schnell zu Ginny zu kommen nahm Hermine das Flohnetzwerk ins St. Mungos Hospital und lief dort als erstes zur Information. Sie wurde auf den 7. Stock verwiesen. Sie nahm den Lift. Sie war allein im Lift und langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung, sie war bis jetzt eher gerannt als gegangen.   
Der Lift hielt im 5. Stock und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie dis Person erkannte, die sich in diesem Moment zur Lifttür drehte. Geistesgegenwärtig riss sie sich den Kragen ihres Rollkragenpullovers über den Kopf. Durch die Maschen ihres Pullover betrachtete sie Snape der langsam in den Fahrstuhl ging und sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete.   
Die Tür schloss sich und der Fahrstuhl glitt ein Stockwerk höher.

  
"Kopfverletzungen sind doch im 6. Stock, nicht?" versuchte Hermine mit verstellter Stimme, die Situation zu retten.  
Snape sah sie finster an.

  
"Mal wieder den Kopf verloren Ms. Granger?" zischte er ihr zu. "Ich hätte Ihnen da noch eine Kleinigkeit zu sagen." Durch ihren Pullover sah sie das gefährliche Glitzern in seinen Augen.  


Die Tür öffnete sich, sie waren im 6. Stock.  
Hermine rannte fluchtartig aus dem Lift, einen wartenden Mann fast umrennend. Im Rennen riss sie den Pullover wieder herunter.  
Hinter sich hörte sie Snape aus dem Fahrstuhl treten.  


"So nicht."  


Sie bog um eine Ecke und umrundete geschickt zwei Krankenschwestern, sowie einen Mann, der sie entsetzt anstarrte. Sie bog um eine weitere Ecke und fand sich in einem, bis auf ein abgestelltes leeres Bett, verlassenen Gang.  
Sie hörte in dem Gang hinter ihr Schritte und sie war sich sicher, wer dort in ihre Richtung lief.  


Hermine, das ist albern' sagte sie sich.

Die Schritte kamen näher.  


Niemand nimmt mich ernst, also warum sollte ich es tun?'  


Schnell legte sie sich auf das Bett und breitete die Decke über sich aus.  


Die Ruhe der Toten würde er sich schließlich nicht getrauen zu stören...  


Sie hörte wieder diese Schritte. Sie drangen in ihr Bewusstsein und sie fühlte sich an mehrere Horror-Filme erinnert. Die Schritte gingen am Bett vorbei und langsam beruhigte sie sich. Jetzt konnte sie die Schritte nicht mehr hören. Doch diese Stille war noch viel beunruhigender, fast meinte sie ein leises immer näher kommendes Knarzen zu vernehmen, doch das war wohl nur Einbildung.  


Plötzlich wurde ihre Decke weggerissen.  


Sie erschreckte sich wahnsinnig und hielt die Luft an.  
Vor ihr hatte sich Snape aufgebaut mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln.  


"Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"  


Sie fasste sich an die Brust. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch so schnell, als wolle es aus ihrem Körper springen.  


"Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt."  


"Wenn das so wäre, würde ich das Laken wieder über sie legen und ein glückliches Leben führen."  


"Sie können ja richtig witzig sein" sagte Hermine sarkastisch.  


Snape verschränkte seine Arme und sah sie fordernd an.  


"Ich muss dann auch mal wieder gehen..." schlug Hermine vorsichtig vor und versuchte vom Bett aufzustehen.  


Snape legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie an.  


"Ich kann natürlich auch noch dableiben" sagte Hermine und schluckte.  


"Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" fragte er sie in einem Ton, der ihre Zähne klappern ließ.  


"Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie das etwas konkreter - das hätte ich vielleicht nicht...?" sagte sie und sank unter seinem Blick zusammen.  


"Hermine" hörte sie auf einmal eine Stimme rufen.  


Rettung'  


Lavender kam auf sie zugerannt.   


"Professor Snape, was machen Sie denn hier" sagte sie und wandte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten an Hermine, "Du kommst mit und zwar sofort"  


"Aber ich..." setzte Snape an.  


"Wissen Sie was, das ist mir egal. Ich durfte mich die letzte halbe Stunde lang mit Ginny herumschlagen, dann erfahren, dass du" sie sah böse zu Hermine, "seit einer Ewigkeit hier bist und es nicht nötig hast mal bei ihr vorbeizuschauen" "a-a-ab-aber..." "Kein aber, du gehst jetzt zu Ginny, Onkel Snape hier geht wahlweise dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst oder auch die nächstbeste fleischfressende Pflanze und ich geh jetzt Urlaub machen, du siehst mich wieder, wenn der Schreihals Auto fahren kann..." rief sie und verließ die beiden mit wehendem Umhang.  


Snape und Hermine sahen sich verdattert an, dann fand er als erster die Sprache wieder:  


"Sie umgeben sich mit ihr, damit Sie normaler wirken, oder?"  


Hermine verdrehte die Augen und lief dann in Richtung Lift.  
Wenigstens hatte Snape seine Standpauke vergessen. 

~~**~~**~~

Als sie in Ginnys Zimmer trat bot sich ihr ein merkwürdiges Bild.  
Neben dem Bett, in dem Ginny lag, war noch ein weiteres Bett belegt. Auf diesem Bett lag Harry - bewusstlos.  
Sie blickte ihn an und sah dann fragend zu Ginny, die sich in diesem Moment aufrichtete.  


"Was ist denn mit dem passiert?" fragte Hermine schmunzelnd.  


"Mein werter Herr Gatte beschloss, nachdem er mir das hier angetan hat" sie zeigte demonstrativ auf ihren Bauch, "bei dem Anblick eines Prospekts über die sanfte Geburt' - vollkommener Blödsinn, wenn du mich fragst - lieber kurzfristig in Ohnmacht zu fallen" Sie sah ihn böse an.  


"Und ich dachte, das passiert nur in Soaps" lächelte Hermine.  


"Weißt du, er kämpft mit irgendwelchen Basilisken oder schwarzen Magiern, doch so ein blödes Farbfoto - pah" sagte Ginny verächtlicht.  


Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob diese Bilder sich wohl wie andere Zaubererfotos bewegten, doch dann lenkte sie Ginny ab.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht in Schmerzen.  
Schnell legte Hermine ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett und reichte Ginny ihre Hand.  
Ginny ergriff sie und augenblicklich bereute Hermine es.  
Ginny drückte ihre Hand so stark, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, diese würde nur noch aus Pudding bestehen, sie verzog nun ebenfalls ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
Nach einer Weile des Hoffens spürte sie Ginnys Griff schwächer werden.  
Ginny atmete erleichtert aus und Hermine tat es ihr gleich.  
Hermine befühlte vorsichtig ihre Hand.  


"Haben wir etwa Schmerzen?" fragte sie Ginny gereizt.  
Nun gut, langsam wurde ihr Lavenders Verhalten dann doch verständlich.  


"Beruhige dich doch, ich weiß ja, dass es dir nicht gut geht, darum bin ich doch hier, o.k.?" versuchte Hermine sie vorsichtig zu beruhigen.  


"Nicht gut?" kreischte Ginny hysterisch, "du hast verdammt noch mal keine Vorstellung davon"  


Ginny ergriff wieder ihre Hand und drückte sie mit ungebändigter Kraft.  
Der Schmerz nahm Hermine die Luft und dann hörte sie ein Knacken, das einen Brechreiz in ihr auslöste.  
Ginny ließ ihre Hand augenblicklich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fallen.  


"Sag mal spinnst du?" schrie sie Hermine an, ihre Stimme hatte ungekannte Höhen erreicht.  


"Es tut mir leid" sagte Ginny, Tränen traten in ihre Augen und dann begann sie unter einer weiteren Wehe zu wimmern.  
Hermine stand vor ihr und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ihre Hand schmerzte unaufhörlich und die Finger standen in einem merkwürdigen Winkel ab, aber sie konnte Ginny nicht allein lassen.  
Sie sah zu Harry und griff dann mit der linken, heilen Hand nach einer Schale mit Eiswürfeln und Wasser, das sich aus einigen gebildet hatte.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber.." murmelte sie ihm zu und goss ihm den Inhalt über den Kopf.  


Zwei Dinge passierten. Harry erwachte und schlug um sich vor verschlafenem Schreck und die Tür ging auf und eine Krankenschwester betrat den Raum.  


"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie entgeistert.  


"Meine Hand" flüsterte Hermine mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme und lief auf sie zu.  


"Lassen Sie mal sehen!" sagte die Schwester gutmütig und betrachtete ihre Hand.  
"Oh, das sieht aus, als wäre sie gebrochen, sie gehen jetzt am besten in den 5ten Stock, Zimmer 12, dort kann man Ihre Hand genauer untersuchen und sehr schnell wieder heilen."  
Hermine sah zu Ginny und hatte Bedenken sie im Stich zu lassen.  
Die Schwester fing ihren Blick auf und ermunterte sie:  


"Der Ehemann ist doch jetzt wieder bei uns."  


Hermine sah zu Harry und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Harry stand pudelnass vor seinem Bett und schien immer noch nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben, wo er gerade war.  


"Ich bin bald wieder da" murmelte Hermine und lief aus dem Zimmer, ihre Hand vorsichtig festhaltend um sie möglichst wenig zu bewegen.  
Sie lief - umnebelt vom Schmerz in ihrer Hand - zum Aufzug.  
Wenn sie jetzt auf Snape treffen würde, würde er ihr vielleicht aus Mitleid ihre Sünden' erlassen - ach was wir reden hier schließlich von Snape.  
Sie betrat den Fahrstuhl, er war leer.  
5ter Stock - dort war Snape eben eingestiegen. Ob er auch eine Knochenverletzung hatte? Vielleicht hat er ja jemanden besucht? Aber ob er überhaupt jemanden hat, den er besuchen könnte? Warum denkst du überhaupt über den nach?' schalt sie sich.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Lift den 5ten Stock erreicht und Hermine fand schnell Zimmer 12.  
Sie klopfte vorsichtig und vernahm ein freundlicher "Herein".  
Hm, irgendwie kam ihr diese Stimme bekannt vor, aber sie konnte sie nicht wirklich zuordnen.  
Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als sie die Tür öffnete und sie sich im Behandlungsraum von Dr. Larry Morris wiederfand.  
Er strahlte sie an  
"Ms. Granger"  
Sie lehnte sich unmerklich an den Türrahmen, das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Es war als zog es ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg.  
Liefen denn in diesem Krankenhaus nur Leute, die sie kannte, herum?  
"Ich - ich habe mir die Hand..." sagte sie.  
Er kam mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu, besah ihre Hand und schob sie dann vorsichtig zu einer Liege.  
"Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, das sollte kein Problem sein"  
Sie ließ es geschehen.  
Er kam mit seinem Zauberstab und einer Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit auf sie zu.  
Er gab ihr die Phiole und forderte sie auf, die Flüssigkeit zu trinken.  
Augenblicklich verschwand der Schmerz.  
Larry machte sich unterdessen mit seinem Zauberstab an ihrer Hand zu schaffen.  
Das Nachlassen des Schmerzes ließ sie wieder klare Gedanken fassen und sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch in der Arztpraxis heute Morgen.  
Sofort verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und sie blickte ihn hasserfüllt an.  
Er sah zu ihr auf.  
"Tut es etwa noch weh?" fragte er sie besorgt.  
"Nein" zischte sie ihm zu.  
Er blickte sie verwirrt an und kümmerte sich dann wieder um ihre Hand.  
Nachdem er fertig war, küsste er die Hand vorsichtig und sagte fröhlich:  
"Alles wieder in Ordnung."  
"Lassen Sie das" fuhr sie ihn an und entzog ihm ihre Hand.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?"   
"Wunderbar" sagte sie kalt.  
"Was ist denn los? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass sie mich mögen" sagte Larry vorsichtig.  
"Das dachte ich auch" sagte Hermine trocken und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie hasste sich dafür.  
Larry setzte sich neben sie auf die Liege.  
"Was habe ich denn getan, dass sie mich nicht mehr mögen?" sagte er sanft und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als ob er dort nach seiner Antwort suchen würde.  
"Sie haben mir vorgespielt, dass ich etwas besonderes für sie bin" sagte Hermine und verstand selbst nicht, warum sie es ihm so bereitwillig sagte.  
"Das sind Sie auch" Er lächelte sie an.  
"Ihre Sprechstundenhilfe hat gesagt..."  
"Ach so, sie ist nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen, weil sie bei mir abgeblitzt ist."   
"Aber die anderen Patienten"  
"waren alle über 70 und ich habe ihnen höchstens die Hand getätschelt"  
"Sie müssen sich nicht herausreden, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir irgendetwas gemacht haben, was uns mehr verbinden würde" sagte Hermine und wischte sich ihre Tränen von den Wangen.  
"Das ließe sich ändern" sagte Larry und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und sein Kopf näherte sich langsam dem ihren.  
Sie versank in seinen Augen, schloss ihre und spürte sanft seine Lippen, die ihre zärtlich berührten.  
Sie zog ihn näher zu sich und sie versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
"Ich träume" sagte sie nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten.  
"Nein" flüsterte Larry ihr zu und sein Atem strich über ihre Wange.  
Langsam strich sie mit ihren Fingern über sein Gesicht, fuhr vorsichtig an seinen Konturen entlang.  
Plötzlich besann sie sich.  
"Ich muss zu Ginny"  
"Wer ist Ginny?" sagte Larry, durch ihre plötzliche Wandlung war er aufgestanden.  
"Meine Freundin, sie bekommt gerade ihr Kind, ich bin nur kurz wegen meiner Hand" sie stockte, das war schon wieder so unheimlich merkwürdig.  
Larry schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.  
"Geh nur, du kannst es mir ja später erklären, ich habe bald Dienstschluss, dann komme ich nach oben und warte auf dich" er lächelte sie an, hob dann seinen Zeigefinger, hauchte vorsichtig einen Kuss auf ihn und versiegelte dann mit ihm ihre Lippen.  
Sie lächelte und verließ sein Zimmer und hastete zurück zu Ginny.  
Sie schwebte förmlich. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Der Mann, der außer ihr im Fahrstuhl stand betrachtete irritiert ihren verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Als sie aus dem Lift trat folgte er ihr.  
Sie wollte gerade die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer öffnen, als er sich räusperte und sie ansprach:  
"Hermine, das ist doch albern"  
Sie schüttelte sich innerlich aus ihrer kleinen rosaroten Wolke und musste erschreckt feststellen, dass vor ihr Björn Martisen stand.  
"Huch, du bist das"   
Er musterte sie.  
"Eigentlich war das mit dem Antrag auf Prüfung deiner psychischen Verfassung ein Scherz, aber ich..."  
"Ich nehme an, du bist nicht gekommen um mich zu beleidigen, auch wenn ich dir das zutraue, aber: WAS WILLST DU?" unterbrach sie ihn.  
Er sah sie finster an.  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass die Verhandlung nicht fortgesetzt wird."  
"Was? Räumst du freiwillig das Feld, weil du gegen mich keine Chance hast?" fragte Hermine herausfordernd.  
"Sehr witzig"  
"Wohl eher realistisch"  
"Deine Ratte von einem Mandanten und meine Mandantin haben sich entschlossen ihre Beziehung weiterzuführen."  
"Rational oder auch emotional?" fragte Hermine.  
"Emotional, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann warum"  
"An deiner Stelle könnte ich das auch nicht."  
"Darauf werde ich nicht antworten"  
Schlappschwanz'  
Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck flehend.  
"Hermine ich halte es ohne dich nicht aus"  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet.  
"Hermine, es kann doch nicht alles auf einmal vorbei sein"  
Sie erwiderte nichts, ihr Mund wurde trocken.  
"Es war ein Ausrutscher, aber wir hatten so viel und du kannst doch nicht auf einmal nichts mehr für mich empfinden?"  
"Nichts mehr für dich empfinden?" schrie sie ihn an, "du verdammtes Schwein, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr es mir weh getan hat, dich mit dieser Frau zu sehen?" Tränen traten in ihre Augen, "Ich hatte mal diesen Traum von einer Beziehung wie im Märchen, du warst für mich der edle Ritter, der mit mir auf einem weißen Pferd in den Sonnenuntergang reitet."  
Er versuchte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, sie stieß seine Hand von sich.  
"Es tut weh, verdammt noch mal, aber ich will dich nie wieder küssen, dich nie wieder vermissen, dir nie wieder vertrauen - mach es mir doch nicht so schwer."  
Er sah sie an und sein Anblick ließ sie weich werden.  
"Ich glaube dir ja, dass es dir leid tut, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen."  
"Ich glaube es dir nicht"  
"Ich glaube es mir auch nicht, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen dich in meiner Nähe zu haben. Du hast mir zu sehr weh getan und kaum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich wieder Mut zu leben habe, tauchst du wieder auf und tust mir wieder weh, ich will das nicht, verdammt."  
Sie setzte sich auf eine der Bänke, die in diesem Gang für die Wartenden aufgebaut waren.  
Er blieb reglos stehen.  
Sie schluckte.  
"Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann geh"  
Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
Es war einfach zu viel, zu viel, zu viel.  
Sie spürte, dass sie in den Arm genommen wurde und dass sie jemand an sich zog. Sie blickte auf, es war Larry.  
"So ist das also" hörte sie Björns eisige Stimme.  
Sie wollte ihm etwas entgegnen, doch sie konnte nicht.  
Sie schloss die Augen und spürte einfach nur die Wärme, die Larry ausstrahlte.  
Sie beruhigte sich langsam. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete war Björn verschwunden. Larry hatte ihr immer wieder vorsichtig über den Kopf gestreichelt.  
"Du hattest deine Kette bei mir verloren, ich wollte sie dir schnell nachbringen und dann habe ich dich hier so gefunden - Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Solange du mich nicht loslässt."  
Vorsichtig küsste Larry ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
"Danke, dass du nicht fragst" flüsterte Hermine.  
"Schon gut" sagte Larry und schloss sie wieder fest in ihre Arme.  
Irgendwann ging Hermine wieder zu Ginny und der Nachmittag verging.  
Als klar wurde, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, verließ sie die Beiden, sie sollten diesen Augenblick nur für sich haben.  
Larry saß immer noch auf der Bank und sie kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Mittlerweile war es 10 Uhr Abends und irgendwann schlief sie in Larrys Armen ein.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Schlag einer Kirchturmuhr weckte sie. Sie sah auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing - es war drei Uhr morgens. Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus Larrys Umarmung. Er war inzwischen ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Sie betrachtete für ein paar Minuten ehrfurchtsvoll seinen Schlaf. Dann stand sie leise auf und horchte an der Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer.  
Eine Schwester lief an ihr vorbei.  
"Sie können ruhig reingehen, die kleine Erdenbürgerin ist schon eine Weile auf der Welt" ermutigte sie diese.  
Sie klopfte vorsichtig und schob Hermine dann in das Zimmer.  
Ginny saß in ihrem Bett. Harry hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen und in seinem anderen Arm lag ein kleines Bündel, das die beiden strahlend ansahen.  
Harry blickte auf.  
"Darf ich vorstellen - Das ist Emily Lilian Potter" sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor Rührung.  
Hermine trat näher und besah sich das kleine Baby.  
Sie war ganz zerknittert und schlief ruhig.  
Hermine musste lächeln.  
Ginny suchte ihren Blick, man sah ihr die Strapazen der letzten Stunden an.  
"Schon gut" formte Hermine mit ihren Lippen, als ob auch nur ein Wort die Heiligkeit dieser Szene zerstören würde. "Ich komm morgen wieder"  
Und verließ ruhig den Raum.  
Auf dem Flur blickte ihr Larry entgegen.  
"Du hast mir gefehlt" sagte er gähnend.  
"Ich glaube du hast mir seit meiner Geburt gefehlt" sagte Hermine und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Nasenspitze.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Ende? Nein, erst der Anfang.

So jetzt habt ihr endlich mal wieder ein wenig Snape, aber es wird noch viel mehr kommen...

@ Alinija

Also, ich fand das Hermine irgendwie eine Freundin fehlte und dann dachte ich, biege ich Lavender einfach ein bisschen hin, sie ist wahrscheinlich völlig Out-of-character, aber ich mag sie so

@ Kyyra

Ja, leider konnte sie jetzt doch nicht gegen Björn gewinnen, obwohl es ist ja alles Auslegungssache..., und die Sache mit Ron kommt wahrscheinlich später noch mal vor...

@ Herm84

auch so eine meiner treuen Reviewer.. und endlich hast du auch wieder ein bisschen Sev in diesem Kapitel, aber wenn es einigermaßen realistisch (bei dieser Geschichte???) sein soll, dann muss man halt manchmal ohne ihn auskommen

@ QueenBonnie

Das mit dem SPC war ein groooßer Fehler ;o), aber jetzt kam er ja endlich mal wieder vor.

@ primax

Emily - ich mag diesen Namen und ich finde auch das Emily Potter auch gut zusammen passt

@ c[R]ud[E]dly

Ich hoffe ich habe deinen Nick richtig geschrieben - o.k ab jetzt: Schreibstil beibehalten und mehr Sev, ich werde es versuchen...

and last but not least

@ oFlowero

Mein Schnuffelchen (ich weiß wie sehr du diesen Namen hasst *grins*), hoffe du veröffentlichst bald "Das andere Ich"

~~~~~~~~~~~

So wie immer, bitte eine Review! Dann geht es auch viel schneller weiter - man kann nicht besser motiviert werden.


	7. Kapitel VII

Alles gehört wie immer *augenverdreh* J.K.Rowling und welch Überraschung, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und beabsichtige keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder toten Personen.

Er ist da tatatata... Teil 7

@ Herm84

Ganz ruhig, irgendwann bekommt sie Sev schon, aber wie der Titel schon sagt - Warum einfach...? Was die Review angeht, gern geschehen, außerdem brauche ich manchmal etwas traurigere Geschichten, damit diese hier nicht zu sehr an manchen Stellen ins Traurige abrutscht und deine Geschichte fand ich wirklich gut :o)

@ Suse

Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl...

@ c[R]ud[E]dly

Ich glaube ich habe mich von dir in der Meinung über Larry anstecken lassen, aber wir werden sehen

@ oFlowero

Wenn dich der Name 'Schnuffelchen' so stört...nenn ich dich gerne immer wieder so... ;o) Noch mal herzlichen, herzlichen, herzlichen Dank dafür, dass du immer so schön meine Fehler ausbügelst und dann die Schuld dafür hast, wenn doch noch welche drin sind... Quatsch, wirklich Danke dafür, dass du immer für mich da bist *umarm*

@ Primax

Ja, die Stelle mochte ich auch mit am Liebsten, auch wenn meine Mutter sie "viiiiiieeeel zu makaber" hält, aber glücklicher Weise bin ich nicht allein mit meinem Humor...

So und jetzt wie immer viel Spaß!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warum einfach...?

Teil 7

Hermine stippte nervös mit einem Keks in ihrem Capuccino herum.  
Sie saß in ihrem Lieblings-Café in der Winkelgasse und wartete auf Ginny.  
Sie bemerkte das ein Teil abgebrochen war und wohl gerade auf dem Weg zum Grunde des Bechers, nicht schon wieder, wenn Ginny nicht bald kommen würde, würde ihr Capuccino nur noch aus aufgeweichtem Teig bestehen - Lecker!  
Endlich kam Ginny. Sie schob einen hellblauen Kinderwagen vor sich her und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen passten farblich nicht im Geringsten.  


"Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich bin eingeschlafen, wenn ich nur mal eine Nacht durchschlafen könnte."  


Sie setzte sich zu ihr und Hermine warf schnell einen Blick auf Emily die seelenruhig im Wagen schlief.  


"Kann Harry sich nicht auch mal um sie kümmern?"  


"Tut er ja" sie gähnte, "aber eher selten und bis er mal aufsteht bin ich eh wach geworden und dann steh ich halt doch auf."  


"Ich könnte ja mal auf sie aufpassen, dann könntet ihr mal in Ruhe ausgehen"  


"Du?" fragte Ginny, "eh, ich meine, ich möchte sie noch nicht allein lassen, sie ist ja schließlich erst einen Monat alt"  


"Einen Monat - solange bin ich schon mit Larry zusammen"  


"Und glücklich?" fragte Ginny.  


"Ich weiß nicht"  


"Was meinst du mit ich weiß nicht'?"  


"Na ja, irgendwie fehlt in unserer Beziehung etwas."  


"Im Allgemeinen hast du es nach einem Monat zu mindestens einem Streit gebracht" grinste Ginny.  


"Da könntest du Recht haben, ein Streit fehlt bei uns wirklich irgendwie, wie soll man denn ohne ein bisschen Unglücklichkeit glücklich sein?"  


"Deine Probleme möchte ich haben"  


"Weißt du letzte Nacht habe ich von Augen geträumt"  


"Von Augen?"  


"Ja, sie kamen auf mich zu und sie haben mich so fasziniert."  


Ginny sah sie fragend an.  


"Weißt du ich gebe doch so viel auf Augen und na ja, irgendwie kamen mir diese Augen so seltsam vertraut vor. So als würde ich sie seit mindestens zehn Jahren kennen. Ich weiß nicht, sie hatten Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Larry, aber sie hatten irgendetwas an sich... so als hätten sie schon viel Leid gesehen und wären nach außen hin stumpf geworden, aber man konnte darunter ein richtiges Feuerwerk von Gefühlen erkennen"  


"Das ist ja mysteriös"  


"Vielleicht steht es einfach dafür, dass Larry und ich noch mehr Zeit brauchen damit es diese Liebe mit Haut und Haar wird"  


"Gut, dass du die Rolle des Therapeuten und des Patienten übernimmst, ich bin nämlich zu müde für solche Deutungen."  


"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst"  


"Süße, wenn du seit einem Monat nicht eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hättest, dann könntest du auch niemanden mehr ernstnehmen"  


"Kannst ja wieder zur Arbeit gehen und Harry wird Hausmann und Vater, dann könntest du im Büro schlafen, Paul ist zur Zeit viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt unseren Schleimer vom Dienst abzuwimmeln"  


"Mathew?"  


"Jep"  


"Könnte ich mir überlegen, aber so wie es aussieht hat Harry eine neue Stelle in Aussicht, es ist allerdings noch nicht ganz spruchreif."  


"Ach wirklich?"  


"Du wirst es nicht glauben - Harry kann vielleicht den Lehrposten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts übernehmen."  


"Oh Ginny, das ist ja wunderbar für euch"  


"Na ja, es ist ja noch nichts fest, aber das wäre wirklich um einiges schöner für uns, auch wenn wir dafür London verlassen müssen, aber du kannst uns schließlich trotzdem ganz oft besuchen kommen."  


"Ich glaube mir wäre es lieber, wenn ihr mich besuchen würdet, sonst laufe ich nur wieder Snape über den Weg , apropos was sagt der eigentlich dazu?"  


"Soweit ich weiß, hat er dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal diesen Posten bekommen, doch es wurde ihm wohl zuviel, weil er weiterhin auch Zaubertränke unterrichtete und da hat er vor, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abzugeben."  


"Und er muss es an Harry abgeben - das nenne ich Zündstoff"  


"Ich hoffe, dass es einigermaßen harmonisch ablaufen wird, denn auf zusätzlichen Stress habe ich eigentlich keine Lust" sagte Ginny und beugte sich über den Kinderwagen.  


"Ja, wer ist denn da wach?"  


Sie nahm Emily aus dem Wagen und Hermine grinste sie an.  


"Willst du sie halten?" fragte Ginny lächelnd.  


Hermine nickte energisch.  
Hermine nahm Emily auf den Arm und Emily strahlte sie mit großen blauen Augen an.  
Ginny bestellte sich einen Tee und sie redeten noch eine Weile.  
Irgendwann war Emily auf Hermines Arm eingeschlafen und langsam bekam Hermine einen Krampf, da sie sich nicht getraute sich allzu sehr zu bewegen.  


"Ach ja, was ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt habe, Larry und ich fahren zu einem traditionellen Familienessen zu seinen Eltern"  


"Oh du wirst den Eltern vorgestellt" Ginny grinste.  


"Da gibt es nichts zu ohen."  


"Aber es gefällt dir trotzdem, oder?"  


"Na ja, sein Onkel wird wohl auch kommen, seine Schwester nicht, aber ich glaube, ich bin ganz froh darüber, eine, die sich in Malfoy verliebt, na ja..."  


"Wann fahrt ihr denn?"  


"Wir fahren Freitag mit dem Zug zu ihnen und fahren am Montagmorgen wieder zurück"  


"Ein Wochenende lang die gute Schwiegertochter spielen wird aber ganz schön schwer"   


"Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich mich in dieser Beziehung wohl fühle, also muss ich mich wohl kaum darauf vorbereiten gleich einen auf Schwiegertochter zu machen"  


"Kann alles noch kommen"  


"Vor allem sollen seine Eltern etwas konservativ sein, wenn ich Larrys Andeutungen richtig verstanden habe, er hat auch vor bei der Zeit die wir zusammen sind ein wenig zu mogeln, damit es nach einer etwas längeren Kennen-lern-phase aussieht."  


Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten.  


"Aber im selben Zimmer schlafen dürft ihr doch?"  


"Ich hoffe doch mal ja" 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Sie fuhren in einem Cabrio durch die Nacht. Kühler Wind fuhr durch ihr Haar. Hermine kuschelte sich weiter in ihre Jacke hinein und drückte sich fest an den Mann neben ihr. Er streichelte ihr durch ihr Haar und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn.  
Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und er lächelte.

Sie hielten an einer Tankstelle und er zog ihr die Jacke von den Schultern und ihrem Gefühl nach begannen sie zu tanzen...

"Hermine"

Dieses Geräusch einer ratschenden Plattenspielernadel fuhr durch ihren Kopf.

Sie rieb sich die Augen. Larry hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
"Wir sind bald da"  
Sie saßen in einem Zugabteil und waren auf dem Weg zu seinen Eltern. Draußen zog die Landschaft vorbei. Sie versank wieder in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte geträumt die Darstellerin in einem Musikvideo, das sie unheimlich gern sah, zu sein. Larry mochte dieses Video nicht. Er hielt es für unrealistisch und vielleicht war es das auch, aber sie liebte es. Die Vorstellung wie man aneinander gedrückt durch die kühle Luft fuhr gefiel ihr, er sagte sie sollten doch das Dach hoch machen. Sie fand die Vorstellung wunderbar einfach so, ohne ersichtlichen Grund an einer Tankstelle Tango zu tanzen, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie gerne so tanzen könnte, Larry meinte, es wäre doch peinlich, was sollten die Leute sagen, da wäre ja auch schließlich keine Musik oder so. Was so was anging war er einfach nur hoffnungslos unromantisch.  
Sie musste an ihren Traum denken, etwas daran hatte sie stutzen lassen.   
Was war es, das so komisch gewesen war? Sie rief sich ihren Traum genauer in Erinnerung. 

Diese Augen, der Mann hatte wieder diese Augen gehabt. Diese unergründlichen dunklen Augen, so geheimnisvoll wie die Nacht, aber es waren ganz sicher nicht Larrys gewesen...

Der Zug wurde langsamer und Hermine schob ihre Gedanken beiseite.

"Ach ja, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, mein Vater ist ein Muggel, aber er lebt schon so lange mit Zauberern zusammen, also... aber, dieses Thema sollten wir meiden, denn die Familie meiner Mutter hat sie dafür mehr oder weniger verstoßen, bis auf meinen Onkel - ihren Bruder - er hat zu ihr gehalten auch wenn das niemand von ihm erwartet hätte. Er ist aber überhaupt großartig, ich wette du wirst ihn in dein Herz schließen, er kann übrigens richtig gut Klavier spielen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich genauso sehr wie ich mag."  


Hermine nickte treu und sah sich um. Sie waren in einer niedlichen Kleinstadt und Larry neben ihr plagte sich mit den Koffern. Zauberei war hier nicht möglich, es war ein Muggel-Dorf und Larry schien hier absolut jeden zu kennen.  
Er grüßte sehr viele und alle grüßten freundlich zurück und betrachteten Hermine als wäre sie ein Stück Fleisch in der Theke eines Schlachters.  


"Die nächste Person, die mich so anschaut, werde ich eigenhändig um ihr schönes kleinstädtisches Leben bringen" flüsterte sie Larry zu.  


Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.   


"Das ist hier nun mal so"  


"Das hat man zum feudalen System auch gesagt, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere leben wir mittlerweile in einer Demokratie, oder habe ich mich jetzt geirrt."  


"Ich versteh dich ja"  


Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an Ginny. Sich mit Larry streiten war ja so gut wie unmöglich. Jeder andere hätte doch angefangen sie als Zicke zu beschimpfen oder wenigstens etwas weniger verständnisvoll geantwortet. So viel Verständnis kann man doch beim besten Willen nicht ertragen.  


"Ist etwas?" fragte er sie sorgenvoll.  


"Was soll sein?" antwortete sie mürrisch.  


"Du bist so komisch"  


_Dieser Satz ist eine Chance'_  


"Ich bin nicht komisch" meinte sie patzig.  


"So war das nicht gemeint, ich habe mich nur um dich gesorgt, aber es sollte dich nicht kränken."  


_Verdammt noch mal, wie soll man sich denn bitte mit dem streiten?'_  


"Warum bist du immer so schrecklich verständnisvoll?"  


"Es tut m..."  


"Sag bitte nicht, dass es dir Leid tut, kannst du mich nicht irgendwie anschreien oder so?"  


"Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Augenblick für einen Streit, oder?"  


_Doch, doch, doch'_  


"aber ich verspreche dir" fuhr er fort, "dass wir uns ja mal nach dem Wochenende streiten können."  


_Oh ja klar, ich schau mal in meinen Terminkalender' _dachte Hermine und musste innerlich über sich selbst lachen.  


"Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen" sagte sie und Larry strahlte sie an.  
"Hättest du vielleicht Lust Tango zu tanzen?"  


"Ach Hermchen"  


"Nenn mich nicht so"  


"In Ordnung Hermchen"  


_Spitzen Witz, wo hat er den denn abgeschrieben?'_

  
Sie bogen in die Einfahrt eines kleinen Backsteinhäuschens und bevor sie klingeln konnten öffnete sich die Tür.  
Eine freundlich wirkende dunkelhaarige Frau kam auf sie zugestürmt.  


"Larry, mein Junge, wie schön das du da bist" sagte sie, umarmte ihn und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Larry wurde ein bisschen rot, als er zu Hermine schaute, die dies mit einem Lächeln bedachte.  
Jetzt hatte Larrys Mutter, denn das war sie wohl, auch Hermine entdeckt.  


"Ist das deine Freundin, Spatz?"  


_Spatz???'_  


"Mama, das ist Hermine, Hermine, das ist meine Mutter Agathe Morris"  


"Es freut mich sehr" sagte Hermine freundlich und streckte Larrys Mutter ihre Hand entgegen.  


"Ach nicht so förmlich, Kind" sagte diese und Hermine fand sich alsbald in einem Würgegriff wieder. "Du kannst mich Agi nennen, du gehörst ja schließlich schon fast zur Familie"  


Hermine lächelte unsicher und verdrehte innerlich die Augen - wollte sie das überhaupt?  


"Kommt herein Kinder! Du musst unbedingt Larrys Vater Winrich kennen lernen. Ich habe meinen berühmten Kirschkuchen gebacken, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er dir schmecken wird. Du magst doch Kirschen, oder Kind? Larry hat nicht gesagt, dass du keine magst, wenn du keine magst kann ich auch noch schnell zum Bäcker, es wäre zwar schade um die Arbeit, die ich mir gemacht habe, aber es wäre kein Problem"  


"Seien Sie unbesorgt ich mag Kirschen"  


_Und wenn es anders wäre, würde ich es nicht zugeben'  
_

Im Flur sagte Larry:  


"Ich bringe schnell die Koffer nach oben"  


_Lass mich nicht allein, bitte, bitte, bitte'_  


"Das ist schön Schatz, ich habe für Hermine Lauras Zimmer hergerichtet und du schläfst in deinem alten Zimmer" sagte Agi' fröhlich.  


_Das meint sie jetzt nicht ernst'_  


"Ihr seid ja schließlich noch nicht verheiratet" fuhr sie fort und stupste Hermine ausgelassen mit dem Finger auf die Nase.  


Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten, fing jedoch einen Blick von Larry auf und lächelte dann gezwungen.  


Als nächstes lernte Hermine Larrys Vater Winrich kennen. Er war ein gemütlicher alter Mann, mit grauem Haar und Geheimratsecken, der auf Kinder eine ähnliche Wirkung haben musste wie der Weihnachtsmann - sieht man mal von der Glaubwürdigkeit ab.  
Er begrüßte Hermine freundlich und schien eher der ruhige Pol dieser Ehe zu sein.  
Hermine wurde in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer geführt und aufgefordert an einem schön gedeckten Eichentisch Platz zu nehmen. Zu ihrem Missfallen saß sie neben Agathe, die weiterhin auf sie einredete.  
Sie sah sich schon am Abend mit ihr zusammen vor dem Kamin über Häkelmuster philosophieren.  
Als Larry zu ihnen kam wurde er von seiner Mutter aufgefordert sich zwischen Hermine und seinen Vater zu setzen, so dass der Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine leer blieb.  


"Ach, mein Bruder, er verspätet sich sicher wieder, aber wir können ja schon mal ein wenig Kaffee trinken, oder möchtest du lieber ein wenig Saft Hermy - ich darf dich doch so nennen?"  


_Nein - oder du schmorst bald in der Hölle'_  


"Natürlich, ich hätte doch lieber ein wenig Kaffee"  


_Weil ich das letzte Mal, als ich diese Frage gestellt bekommen habe 10 Jahre alt war'_  


Larry sah fröhlich zu ihr her.  


_Lass mich raten - du hast Verständnis?'  
_

Agi schenkte ihnen allen ein und ermahnte Larry schnell noch einmal gerade zu sitzen. Es klingelte.  


"Oh, das wird mein Bruder sein, das ist die Klingel vom Kamin"  


Sie lief schnell hinaus und kam nur einige Minuten später mit einem Mann wieder durch die Tür.  
Hermine verschluckte sich an dem Schluck Kaffee, den sie gerade trinken wollte, hustete, rang verzweifelt nach Luft und stieß aus Versehen auch noch ihre Tasse um.  


"Huch ein Missgeschick" sagte Agi und machte sich sofort daran es zu beheben.  


"Sie sind wohl immer ein wenig ungeschickt im Umgang mit Kaffee, Ms. Granger" sagte Larrys Onkel - niemand anderes als **Professor Severus Snape.**  
Hermine wollte etwas wie _Muss wohl an Ihrer Aura liegen'_ antworten, doch Agi fiel ihr ins Wort.  


"Ihr kennt euch? Das ist ja schön"  


_Hui, sie erfasst Situationen ja einfach nur spitze'  
_

"Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du ja in Hogwarts warst, da hattest du ihn ja als Lehrer" sagte Larry.  


Hermine nickte, nicht sicher was aus ihrem Mund fließen würde, würde sie ihn öffnen.  


"Dann habt ihr uns ja bestimmt ganz viele alte Geschichten zu erzählen" sagte Agi begeistert.  


"Nein" sagte Hermine und hörte im selben Moment Snape das gleiche sagen.  


"Na ja, auf jeden Fall ist das hier" Agathe zerrte fröhlich an Snapes Ärmel, der das mit einem Kräuseln seiner Lippen belohnte, "mein Bruder Severus oder wie ich ihn immer nenne Sevie, ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn Onkel Sev nennen darfst."  


Hermine fing einen Blick auf, der ihr hätte Angst einflößen können, hätte sie nicht innerlich mit einem Lachkrampf gekämpft.  


"Onkel Sev - das klingt richtig niedlich" sagte sie in einem zuckersüßen Ton und mit einem gehässigen Lächeln.  


Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, wie zufällig fasste er sich an den Kopf.  


"Ich glaube ich bekomme wieder Kopfschmerzen, das habe ich in letzter Zeit häufig seit ich von irgendetwas am Kopf getroffen wurde. Das war damals ja so ein Gefühl, als hätte mir jemand warmen Kaffee über den Kopf geschüttet" sagte er mit blitzenden Augen und lächelte sie gefährlich an.  


Sie schluckte.  


"Am Besten setzt du dich erst mal hin und dann bekommst du ein großes Stück von meinem Kirschkuchen" sagte Agathe, ihr war nichts Besonderes aufgefallen - Gott sei Dank.  


Nachdem Snape ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte grinste er ihr siegessicher zu.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte sie in der Hand, so ein Mist.  
Agathe verteilte ihren Kuchen und Hermine musste feststellen, dass der Kuchen trotz der Umstände recht gut schmeckte.  
Agathe plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin und Hermine entschied sich bald ihre Ohren auf Durchzug zu stellen.  


"Ich war ja so froh, als Larry mir erzählte, dass auch Hermine unbefleckt in die Ehe gehen möchte"  


Hermines Augen weiteten sich, langsam blickte sie zu Larry der schuldbewusst dreinblickte.  


"Larrylein, könntest du mir bitte euer Badezimmer zeigen - _sofort_"  


"Aber na-natürlich" stotterte er.  


Nachdem sie die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen und ein Stück gegangen waren, brach es aus Hermine heraus:  


"Du hast, bitte was, deiner Mutter erzählt?"  


Er zuckte zusammen unter ihrem Zorn.  


"Vielleicht waren das ja alles nur extrem realistische Fantasien, aber wenn sie das nicht waren können wir uns ja wohl beide sicher sein, dass wir_ nicht_ unbefleckt in die Ehe gehen werden. Oder hat unbefleckt hier eine andere Bedeutung - so was wie, ein besonders gutes Waschmittel für das Hochzeitskleid? Hast du ein Glück, dass wir noch nie miteinander geschlafen haben, sonst würde ich es dir nämlich jetzt verweigern."  


"Hermine"  


"Lass mich raten, du hast Verständnis für meinen Wutausbruch?"  


Er schwieg.  


"Was hast du ihr noch erzählt? Gleich nachdem wir geheiratet haben bleibe ich zu Hause und passe auf unsere Kinder auf, die natürlich erst 9 Monate nach unserer Hochzeit zur Welt kommen, es muss ja auch gewisse Gesetze geben. Darf ich irgendwann wieder arbeiten gehen, oder komme ich dann auf den Scheiterhaufen? Du solltest bedenken, dass du dann die Kinder allein aufziehen musst."  


"Also jetzt mach mal einen Punkt."  


"Das erste Mal, dass du mir eine richtige Streitantwort lieferst. Hast du vielleicht eine Kamera dabei, damit ich diesen historischen Moment fotografieren kann?"  


Er umarmte sie mit einem Lächeln.  


"Na gut, aber ich bin dir immer noch böse, nur damit du es weißt"  


Larry küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.  


"Pass bloß auf, sonst gehe ich nicht mehr unbefleckt in die Ehe" grinste Hermine.  


"Das wollen wir nicht riskieren" sagte Larry und küsste Hermines Nacken.  


Sie seufzte.  


"Wir sollten wieder reingehen"  


"Zusammen? Macht das nicht einen schlechten Eindruck?"  


"Ein Gentleman begleitet die Dame zum Klo und auch wieder zurück" sagte er und bot Hermine seinen Arm an, worauf sie sich einharkte.

  
~*~*/|\*~*~

Larry war eifersüchtig auf seinen Onkel - ausgerechnet!  
Er machte Hermine als Snape direkt neben ihr stand eine Szene. Ein hitziges Gefecht zwischen den beiden entbrach, in dem Hermine immer wieder beteuerte, dass doch gar nichts zwischen den beiden gewesen war.  
Irgendwann platzte es aus ihr heraus:  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir _das _gemacht hätten"   
Sie nahm Snapes Gesicht in beide Hände und zog ihn langsam zu sich. Langsam berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken entlang fahren und streichelte ihm durch seine langen schwarzen Haare.  
Sie spürte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund entlang fahren und vor ihren geschlossenen Augen tanzte ein Feuerwerk von Farben. Schwer atmend ließ sie von ihm ab.  
"Oh mein Gott, was kann er gut küssen"

Hermine schrak aus ihren Träumen. Was war das denn für ein merkwürdiger Traum gewesen? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf über sich selbst. Was man manchmal für einen Unsinn träumt.  
Sie sah sich um. Wo war sie eigentlich? Ach ja, sie war ja bei Larrys Eltern, den Rittern der Tugend.   


Den ganzen Abend über hatte sie Agathe vollgequatscht mit irgendwelchen Themen, die sie in den Zeitschriften beim Friseur immer angewidert überschlug.  
Dann war es Zeit geworden ins Bett zu gehen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie von Larry einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn bekommen hatte, der sie eher an ihren Vater erinnerte, als dass er von ihrem Freund stammen könnte.  


Sie hatte den festen Plan gehabt sobald alles etwas ruhiger geworden war, heimlich zu Larry zu schleichen, aber dann musste sie wohl doch eingeschlafen sein. Na ja, man konnte es sicherlich noch nachholen...  


Sie blickte auf die kleine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Die winzigen Mickey-Maus-Zeiger zeigten 2 Uhr an. Jetzt sollte wohl niemand mehr unterwegs sein.  
Vorsichtshalber hüllte sie sich in ihren Morgenmantel und schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen in den Flur.  
In der Dunkelheit war es hier um einiges schwerer sich zurechtzufinden.  
War es jetzt diese Tür gewesen? Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah einen Fuß aus dem Bett heraushängen. Sie schien richtig zu sein.  
Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür, ließ ihren Morgenmantel fallen und krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett.  
Sie drängte sich in seine Arme und legte seinen Arm um sich.  


"Was habe ich dich vermisst" murmelte sie ihm zu.  
"Ich habe gerade allen Ernstes geträumt, dass ich deinen Onkel geküsst hätte"  


Sie hörte wie er zum Sprechen ansetzte.  


"Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, war ja schließlich nur ein Traum, obwohl, dein Onkel konnte in meinem Traum wirklich gut küssen."  


"Das ist ja wirklich alles sehr interessant, Ms. Granger, aber würden Sie vielleicht trotzdem mein Bett verlassen - auf der Stelle" vernahm sie eine ihr leider nur allzu bekannte, tiefe, kalte Stimme.  


Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht um nicht zu schreien.  
Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich in Snapes Bett verirrt.  
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich bin gemein? Ja, und ich bin es gern...;o)

Ich muss zugeben, dass das mit dem Video jetzt keine literarische Glanzleistung war, aber es kam mir in den Sinn und dann gab es einen inneren Zwang es so zu schreiben. Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass die meisten der Sev bzw. Alan Rickman-Fans es kennen und genauso lieben wie ich.

Zu meine Gunsten sollte man unbedingt bedenken, dass ich dieses mal doch wirklich den SPC erfüllt habe, oder? *stolzbin* - macht mir dann auch gleich viel mehr Spaß :o)

Und jetzt bitte ein klitzekleines Reviewchen...


	8. Kapitel VIII

Wie immer: Alle Personen, die J.K.Rowling gehören, gehören J.K.Rowling... Für mich gibt es null Kohle und Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Toten, toten Lebenden oder so ähnlich ;o) sind zufällig, will sagen nur unterbewusst beabsichtigt...

Ich habe auf snowflake gehört und mich am Wochenende hingesetzt, aber jetzt Keks her *zumKrümelmostermutier*

Ja gut, dass Snape der Onkel von Larry ist, war vielleicht ein wenig voraussehbar, aber freut mich, dass die Bettszene euch trotzdem noch schocken konnte *grins*

@ c[R]u[E]dly 

Diese Augen, ja *schmacht*

@ oFlowero

ich freue mich schon so auf Freitag, wer bringt die Seile zum an-den-Kinosessel-fesseln mit? Wir wissen schließlich alle, was passiert, wenn der Love..actually-Trailer läuft *g*

@ Elliot

Jetzt quäle ich nicht nur Hermine, sondern bringe auch noch meine Leser um...tz,tz,tz... muss ich jetzt in die Hölle? *ängstlichkuck*

@ snowflake

Wie gesagt: Keks her *grins*

@ Herm 84

Ja, ich würde absolut alles geben um "aus Versehen" in sein Bett zu steigen... *demTeufelmeineSeeleanbiete*

@ QueenBonnie

Ich sollte euch wirklich mehr Zeit zum reviewen geben, aber ich bin mittlerweile so süchtig danach meine Geschichte weiterzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen...

Dein Loch kann Hermine wirklich gut gebrauchen und alles meine Schuld *g*

Habe mir zum hundertsten Mal Sinn & Sinnlichkeit angeschaut - ich liebe diesen Film, aber jetzt beginnt der Countdown für Mesmer (12.11.03 - 22.25 - 3Sat) und natürlich love...actually - bin schon voll ungeduldig *g*

@ Suse und Nadine8

Es freut mich sehr, dass es euch gefällt und jetzt habt ihr ja wieder einen neuen Teil

So und jetzt wieder zur Geschichte, also dann...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warum einfach...?

Teil 8

_Warum immer ich? Warum immer ich? Warum immer ich?' _

  
Immer weiter steigerte sie sich in ihre Scham hinein.  
Sie war sofort wieder aus dem Bett gesprungen und dann aus dem Zimmer gestolpert.  
Jetzt lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke.  
Wenigstens war ihr Onkel Sev' nicht gefolgt.  
Sie beobachtete die Lichtstreifen die durch ihr Zimmer flogen, wenn ein Auto vorbei fuhr.  
Sie spürte ihr Gesicht glühen und war sich sicher, dass die Röte in ihrem Gesicht in der Dunkelheit leuchtete.  


_Was hast du dir nur wieder geleistet?'_  


Wieso musste immer ausgerechnet sie in irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten hineinstolpern?  
Sie starrte weiterhin an die Decke, an Schlafen war nicht mehr zu denken.  
Wenn es doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte - Moment, das war es.   
Sie musste Snape einfach nur davon überzeugen, dass das alles ein Traum gewesen war. 

So schwer konnte das doch gar nicht sein. Und wenn schon, sie würde - wenn überhaupt - kämpfend untergehen.  
Sie fiel in einen leichten traumlosen Schlaf.  


Irgendwann schreckte sie Agathes Stimme auf. Sie schien im Flur mit jemandem zu reden.  
Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. 7 Uhr. Für einen Samstag viel zu früh.  
Sie strich sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Durch das Fenster fielen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen, die das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht tauchten.  
Sie gähnte ausgelassen und streckte sich.   
Sie stand auf und blickte in den Spiegel.  


_Welch Anblick - mit diesen Ringen unter den Augen könnte ich Ginny Konkurrenz machen'  
_

Ihre Haare standen zu Berge. Nicht, dass sie das nicht gewohnt war, aber heute sah es wirklich ein wenig zu sehr nach einer Rasenmäher-Frisur aus.  
Sie suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen.  
Wo war eigentlich ihr Morgenmantel? Na ja, sie hatte wohl vergessen ihn einzupacken. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und überzeugte sich davon, dass niemand auf dem Flur war und lief zügig zum Badezimmer.  


Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und spürte automatisch, wie sie sich unter dem warmen Wasser entspannte.  
Sie nahm ihr Shampoo und massierte es vorsichtig in ihre Haare ein.  
Langsam spülte das warme Wasser den Schaum aus ihnen und lief dann über ihren Rücken.  
Vielleicht sollte sie den Rest des Wochenendes unter der Dusche verbringen?  
Sie begann leise "Bed of roses" von Jon Bon Jovi zu singen, während sie sich einseifte.   
Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, einen Windhauch zu spüren, als ob die Tür geöffnet worden wäre, aber als sie vorsichtig um den Vorhang herumblickte, war niemand dort.  
Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn sie jemand beim Duschen überraschen würde.  
Nachdem sie aus der Dusche gestiegen war und sich angezogen hatte, hüllte sie ihre Haare in ein Handtuch und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.  


Sie lief über den Flur und lief prompt Larry in die Arme.  
Ohne ein Wort zog er sie ganz nah an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
Nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten, betrachtete er sie kritisch.  


"Was ist, ist meine Bluse nicht weit genug zugeknöpft?" fragte sie mürrisch.  


"Wenn du mich fragst, sind da zu viele Knöpfe zu" grinste er sie an und begann langsam sie aufzuknöpfen.  


"tz, tz, tz, was würde deine Mutter nur dazu sagen" tadelte ihn Hermine, während er vorsichtig jeden Zentimeter der Haut, die er freilegte, küsste.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen vor Genuss. 

"Spaaaaatz, du musst los" schallte die Stimme von Larrys Mutter zu ihnen.

"Ich komme gleich" rief Larry als Antwort zurück.  


"Das ist doch nicht war" sagte Hermine enttäuscht.  


"Ach Schatz, ich habe meinem Vater versprochen, dass ich mit ihm angeln gehe. Das ist so eine Tradition bei uns."  


"Du lässt meinen Bauchnabel erfrieren, nur weil du lieber mit deinem Vater Fische töten möchtest?"  


"Ich bin ja bald wieder da" sagte Larry und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss und lief zur Treppe.

_Was genau habe ich getan, damit ich das verdient habe?'_

Unten hörte sie die Haustür zufallen.  
Neben ihr öffnete sich eine andere Tür.  
Heraus trat Snape - in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel gehüllt, darunter einen schwarzen Pyjama tragend und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er darunter wahrscheinlich auch noch schwarze Boxershorts trug.  
Er sah sie an.  


"Trägt man das jetzt so?" fragte er sie.  


Hermine blickte an sich hinab und begann schnell ihre Bluse wieder zuzuknöpfen.  


"Ja, das ist die neue Mode, wussten Sie das etwa noch nicht?"   


"Soso"   


"Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Ich ja nicht so, es war ja Vollmond, da habe ich immer so unheimlich realistische Träume, Sie bestimmt auch, oder?"  


"Gestern war Neumond"   


"Was Sie nicht sagen. Sehen Sie, manchmal sind Träume doch so realistisch, dass man sogar glaubt, dass sie wirklich passiert sind. Ich glaube sogar schon, dass Vollmond war, nur weil ich es geträumt habe."  


"Was Sie nicht sagen"  


"Wie gut, dass wir erwachsen genug sind, um zu wissen, dass alles was letzte Nacht so passiert ist, ein Traum war"  


"Wie gut" sagte er trocken, lief in sein Zimmer und kam mit ihrem Morgenmantel wieder heraus.  


"Den haben Sie letzte Nacht in meinem Traum vergessen" sagte er, warf ihr den Mantel zu, verzog sein Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen und lief dann mit wallendem Mantel zum Badezimmer.

_Um die Frage von eben noch einmal aufzugreifen: Was genau habe ich getan, dass ich das verdient habe?'_

Sie ging, nachdem sie ihre Sachen, die sie bei Larrys Überfall' fallen gelassen hatte, aufgesammelt hatte, in ihr Zimmer, verstaute die Sachen und trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Zauberspruch und steckte sie dann hoch.  
Sie betrachtete ihr Werk im Spiegel und entschloss sich, nach unten zu gehen.

In der Küche begrüßte sie Agi fröhlich und fragte sie nach ihren Wünschen.

"Ein Kaffee würde mir reichen, ich habe keinen Hunger" sagte Hermine ausdruckslos.

"Setz dich erst mal Kind und dann mache ich dir ein richtig gutes Frühstück"

_Hört sie mir überhaupt zu?'_

"Nein, nein, ein Kaffee reicht"

"Geben Sie es auf, das wird sowieso nicht funktionieren" spürte sie auf einmal eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr flüstern.

Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen wer da gesprochen hatte.

"Ah Sevie, du bist auch schon wach. Setzt euch! Setzt euch!"

Juhu, ein Frühstück mit der Person, vor der sie sich mehr als einmal vollkommen blamiert hatte und seiner Schwester, die so erschreckend freundlich war, dass Snape ihr so schrecklich normal vorkam.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und Snape tat es ihr gleich, wählte jedoch den Platz aus, der am weitesten von ihr entfernt war. 

Agi belud den Tisch mit allem, das man auf irgendeine Weise zum Frühstück essen konnte.

Hermine blieb still und stocherte unglücklich in ihren Rühreiern rum, die Agathe ihr aufgedrängt hatte.

"Ich gehe noch mal schnell einkaufen" sagte Agathe und lief zur Tür.

Jetzt bereute Hermine es bitterlich, sich über ihre Anwesenheit beklagt zu haben. 

Ihr Blick blieb starr auf ihren Teller gerichtet und innerlich bereitete sie sich auf das vor, was kommen musste. 

Nichts geschah. Es breitete sich eine unheilvolle Stille aus und ihre Anspannung wuchs. Sie würde das nicht länger aushalten.  
Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Snape sie direkt ansah.  
Er sah sie an und sagte nichts.  
Sie konnte diese Situation nicht deuten und diese lähmende Ungewissheit machte sie wahnsinnig.  
Und immer noch sah er sie stumm an.

"Verdammt noch mal, können Sie mich nicht anschreien oder auslachen? Machen Sie doch irgendwas"

Und weiter sah er sie stumm an.

"Ist es das, was Sie wollen? Mich zermürben, indem ich mich vor mir selbst rechtfertigen soll"

Seine Miene verzog sich nicht im Geringsten.

"Da haben Sie verdammt noch mal Pech. Ich würde mir das nämlich sofort alles verzeihen"

"Wenn das so ist" sagte er kalt, nahm seinen Kaffeebecher, lief langsam auf sie zu, hob ganz langsam seinen Becher...

Sie zog ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Schultern, schloss krampfhaft ihre Augen und wartete der Dinge, die geschehen würden.

Ein kaltes Lachen erklang.

"Denken Sie im Ernst, dass ich mich auf Ihr Niveau begeben würde? Meine Rache wird kommen, wenn Sie sie am wenigsten erwarten" sagte er nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufstellten.  


Sie fühlte, dass etwas Kaltes in ihre Hand gedrückt wurde und hörte dann, wie er aus dem Raum lief.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen.  
Sie betrachtete den Kaffeebecher in ihrer Hand - er war leer.

Irgendwann entschloss sie sich, den Tisch abzuräumen. Als sie trotz aller Sorgfalt fertig war, wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte.  
Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete die Flammen im Kamin, die langsam das Holz überzogen und es langsam auflösten.  
Unbewusst begann sie, nachdem sie ihr hochgestecktes Haar befreit hatte, Haarsträhnen abzuteilen und sie zu flechten.  
Irgendwann wurde die Hintertür geöffnet und sie hörte Agathe lautstark ihre Ankunft kundtun.  
Sie sah ihre Haare, die sich in der Vase auf dem Tisch spiegelten. Erst jetzt wurde ihr ihr Tun bewusst. Innerlich verfluchte sie Larry dafür, dass er sie hier allein gelassen hatte und öffnete nach und nach ihre Zöpfe wieder.  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwölf.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden hier einfach nur rumgesessen und ihre Haare verunstaltet? 

_Jede Minute meines Lebens ist kostbar und ich verbringe meine Zeit damit, Zöpfe zu flechten?'_

Sie wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde, doch sie entschloss sich, zu Agathe in die Küche zu gehen.

"Hermine, möchtest du mir vielleicht ein wenig helfen? Ich wollte schon mal das Abendessen vorbereiten"

"Aber gern" sagte Hermine freundlich, immerhin würde sie eine Aufgabe haben, "Was gibt es denn?"

"Na ja, wenn unsere beiden Angler irgendetwas gefangen haben, wollen sie das bestimmt haben, deswegen bereite ich hauptsächlich die Beilagen vor, aber wenn sie, was mich eigentlich nicht überraschen würde, nichts gefangen haben, werden die Beilagen das Hauptgericht."

Die beiden Frauen grinsten und begannen Kartoffeln zu schälen, Gemüse zu zerteilen etc.

Agathe begann zu erzählen, wie sie und ihr Mann sich kennen gelernt hatten, aus Zeiten als ihre Kinder noch klein waren und kam manchmal richtig ins Schwärmen. Hermine begann Gefallen an dieser gemütlichen Atmosphäre zu finden.  
Ihr gefielen die Geschichten, die Agathe erzählte, die Wärme, die im Raum herrschte, die Blätter, die am Fenster vorbei flogen, durch den Wind vom Baum gerissen, der Tee, den Agathe für sie gemacht hatte und Agathes Unbeschwertheit, die auch sie anzustecken schien.  
Dann begann auch Hermine zu erzählen. Erzählte von Ginny und ihrer kleinen Familie, von ihren Eltern, von ihrer Kanzlei und denen, die dort arbeiteten. 

Als es draußen begann zu dunkeln, kamen Larry und Winrich zurück.

Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und danach entschlossen sich Larry und Hermine noch zu einem kleinen Spaziergang.  
Sie liefen eng umschlungen durch die kalte Luft und Hermine dachte nach.  
Eigentlich war das doch romantisch, oder? Müsste sie nicht eigentlich so etwas wie ein Kribbeln spüren? Irgendetwas, das ihr sagte, dass sie hier neben der Liebe ihres Lebens lief. Etwas, das ihr sagte, dass auch sie in einigen Jahren, eher Jahrzehnten irgendwem erzählen würde, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und immer noch rot werdend bei dem Gedanken an den ersten Kuss.  
Ihr Inneres fühlte sich so leer und gleichzeitig hatte sie Larry gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen so zu fühlen.  


"Ist etwas?" fragte er sie. Er hatte wohl ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen.  


"Nein, nichts" sagte sie und setzte ein Lächeln auf, "gar nichts"

Sie hatte ihn angelogen.   
_Eigentlich war es keine Lüge, es war ja nur,' _sagte sie sich _es war ja nur - was war es? - aber es war keine Lüge'_  
Sie hatte ihn angelogen.

Es war spät. Sie bogen wieder in Larrys Straße und näherten sich dem dunklen Haus.

Larry sah auf seine Uhr.   


"Meine Eltern sind bestimmt schon im Bett."  


Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und verzichtete darauf Licht zu machen.  
Er half ihr aus ihrem Mantel und befreite sich von seiner Jacke.  
Sie hörten die große Standuhr im Wohnzimmer schlagen. Es war 11 Uhr.  
Aber da war noch etwas. Hermine horchte in die Dunkelheit. Sie hörte ganz leise die Töne eines Klaviers.  
Sie trat auf die Wohnzimmertür zu und öffnete sie einen Spalt.  
Am Klavier saß Snape und spielte eine ruhige Melodie. Der Kerzenleuchter auf dem schwarzen Klavier erhellte nur schemenhaft die Szene.  
Diese Melodie, irgendwie fesselte sie Hermine. Sie war sich sicher, sie nicht zu kennen und doch schien sie das Gefühl, das sie ihr gab, nur zu gut zu kennen.  
Larry trat auf sie zu und nahm sie vorsichtig von hinten in den Arm.  
Sie drehte sich nicht um, sie konnte sich nicht von diesem Schauspiel trennen.  


"Was spielt er da?" wisperte sie Larry zu.  


"Das Lied heißt Honesty, es ist von Billy Joel" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.  


"Honesty?" fragte sie.  


"Ja, warte einen Moment" sagte er und begann dann kaum hörbar mitzusingen.

_"If you search for tenderness  
It isn't hard to find  
You can have the love you need to live  
But if you look for truthfulness  
You might just as well be blind  
It always seems to be so hard to give_

_Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you_

_I can always find someone  
To say they sympathize  
If I wear my heart out on my sleeve  
But I don't want some pretty face  
To tell me pretty lies  
All I want is someone to believe_

_Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you_

_I can find a lover  
I can find a friend  
I can have security  
Until the bitter end  
Anyone can comfort me  
With promises again  
I know, I know_

_When I'm deep inside of me  
Don't be too concerned  
I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone  
But when I want sincerity  
Tell me where else can I turn  
Because you're the one that I depend upon   
  
Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you"_

Immer noch betrachtete Hermine, wie Snape vorsichtig über die Tasten fuhr.

"Es ist ein schönes Lied" flüsterte sie.  
"Ich finde es irgendwie so traurig, aber er spielt es immer wieder - Lass uns ins Bett gehen"  
Widerwillig löste sich Hermine von dem Anblick und beide liefen leise nach oben.  
Larry legte sich mit zu ihr und wollte gegen Morgen wieder in sein Zimmer schleichen.

Hermine lag da. Larry hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sie hörte sein gleichmäßiges Atmen. Sie spürte seinen warmen Körper und sie fühlte sich selbst so kalt, als wäre eine unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihnen gezogen worden, die verhinderte, dass sie seine Wärme erreichte.  
_Honesty - Aufrichtigkeit. Ausgerechnet.'_  
Tränen liefen langsam über ihre Wangen und sie schlief ein.

~*~**~~*~~**~*~

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie bis gerade eben noch in einer warmen Umarmung dagelegen und plötzlich überfuhr sie Kälte.

"Du bist wach?" Larry saß am Bettrand und schien gerade zu versuchen, eine Rose und einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Nachttisch zu drapieren.

Also war sie bis gerade wahrscheinlich wirklich von ihm umarmt gewesen.

"Vermisst du mich etwa schon jetzt?" sagte er und überreichte ihr strahlend die Rose.

Hermine roch daran.

"Wo hast du die denn her?"

"Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis" sagte er und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie lächelte und zog ihn dann an sich.

"Ist doch nur eine Rose" sagte er lächelnd.

"Es ist auch so ein wunderbares Kribbeln im Bauch" sagte Hermine und musste über sein erstauntes Gesicht grinsen.

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verließ dann auf leisen Sohlen ihr Zimmer.

Hermine strich vorsichtig über die Blätter der Rose.   
Ein Kribbeln im Bauch - zu mindestens hoffte sie das.  


~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Wie immer bin ich gespannt, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, also bitte Reviews - ihr kennt meine Leidenschaft für sie ;o)

Der Song gehört Billy Joel, wie es ja im Text steht und es lag mir fern irgendwelche Urheberrechte zu verletzen.


	9. Kapitel IX

Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, Geschichte mir, ich verdiene damit kein Geld und Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

@ deatheater

Ja, SPC ist meine Schöpfung und zwischendurch habe ich es bereut *g*

@ grizza

Ganz einfach: Jetzt ;o)

@ oFlowero

*Betachenumarm*

@ Herm84

Ein grandioser Bestechungsversuch - funktioniert prima *g*

@ Elliot

Du wirst mich für dieses Chap hassen, ich weiß es, aber ich vertröste dich einfach mal auf das Nächste, o.k.? *ängstlichschau*

@ primax

Danke, für dein Lob - ich habe mich auch immer wieder um entschieden bis ich das Lied genommen hab und freue mich, dass ich wohl doch das Richtige gewählt habe 

Jetzt noch eine **allgemeine Anmerkung**. Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder ein Übergangs-Kapitel. Ich habe schon ein wenig weitergeschrieben, habe allerdings beschlossen, dass an diese Stelle am Ende des Textes eine Pause muss. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass ich relativ schnell wieder hochgeladen habe (QueenBonnie, es tut mir leid) und es vielleicht nicht ganz eure Erwartungen erfüllen wird. Aber dafür wird es wohl auch bald einen neuen Teil geben, auf den ihr euch schonmal freuen dürft.. :o)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 9

Sie war wieder eingeschlafen und einige Stunden später wachte sie auf.  
Sie lag da und starrte die Decke an.  
Eigentlich waren ihre Sorgen doch vollkommen unbegründet. Sie liebte Larry doch. Ach und dieses blöde Kribbeln, auf das sie gestern so viel Wert gelegt hatte, natürlich hatte sie es, wenn sie mit Larry zusammen war, wenigstens manchmal. Und die Geschichte, wie sie Larry kennen gelernt hatte? Die war grandios, darüber würden ihre Enkel noch lachen können und würden staunen, wie romantisch damals die Großeltern waren. Daraus könnte man sogar einen Film machen.  
Es lag überhaupt nicht an ihrer Beziehung zu Larry, dass sie daran zweifelte.  
Aber woran lag es dann? An den Umständen? Nein, wahre Liebe lässt sich nicht durch irgendwelche Umstände beeinflussen. Außerdem hatten Larry und sie doch wirklich sämtlichen Umständen getrotzt.  
Und immer weiter grübelte sie.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr siedend heiß alles klar.  
Es lag an Snape.  
Natürlich, an wem denn auch sonst?  
Der hatte sich doch schon in der Schule einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihr Leben zu tyrannisieren.  
Und sowieso, der war immer zur Stelle, wenn sie ihn gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
Sie hatte es ihm ja damals in der Bäckerei auch vorgeworfen und hatte sich dann Vorwürfe gemacht. Warum eigentlich? Es war doch wohl absolut berechtigt gewesen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie mit Absicht so handeln lassen, damit sie zusätzlich auch noch die Schuldgefühle hatte.  
Aber nicht mit ihr. Das konnte er sich abschminken.  
Und dass sie in sein Bett gestiegen war, das konnte doch wohl jedem mal passieren. Ein Gentleman hätte einfach geschwiegen und heimlich ihren Morgenmantel wieder zurück gepackt, so dass sie es für einen Traum gehalten hätte. Genau!  
Und wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr irgendeinen Trank in ihr Essen gemischt, damit sie an ihrer Beziehung zu Larry zweifelte und dann hatte er auch noch dieses Lied gespielt, um sie vollends von Larry zu trennen, weil Larry nämlich das Beste war, was ihr passieren konnte und er nur ihr Glück verhindern wollte.  
Ein schlauer Plan, aber nicht schlau genug für Jemanden, der früher Akte X geschaut hatte. 

_Haha, nicht mit mir.'_

Sie war so richtig in Rage.

"Snape, jetzt kannst du was erleben" sagte sie zum leeren Zimmer, wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel und stürmte förmlich über den Flur in sein Zimmer.

"Ich habe Sie durchschaut. Denken Sie ja nicht, dass Sie mich so einfach reinlegen können" sagte Hermine zu dem Federbett, das auf dem Bett lag.  
"Wo sind Sie eigentlich?" setzte sie dann etwas ruhiger hinzu.

"Hermine, geht es dir gut?" hörte sie Agathes Stimme vom Flur aus zu ihr dringen.

Hermine drehte sich um.

"Aber natürlich, ich wollte nur ein kleines Gespräch mit Professor...äh...Onkel...Snape... ich meine Sev... ähm"

"Da bist du aber ein paar Stunden zu spät dran, Sevie ist kurz nach dem Mittagessen zurück nach Hogwarts gereist."

"Kurz nach dem Mittagessen?" fragte Hermine entgeistert.

"Ja, es ist jetzt" sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr, "halb vier. Süße, geht es dir wirklich gut?" sie musterte sie besorgt.

"Halb vier? Wie lange habe ich dann denn bitte geschlafen?"

"Tja, das macht die gute Landluft" sagte Agathe fröhlich und machte sich dann daran Snapes Bett abzuziehen.

Diese Erklärung leuchtete Hermine zwar nicht ein, aber sie sollte erst mal genügen, da sie Agi' reichte.

"Ich sollte mich dann wohl mal anziehen" sagte Hermine und verließ das Zimmer.

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, fand sie Larry im Wohnzimmer in ein Buch vertieft.

Sie küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange und setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels.

Er sah sie schuldbewusst an.

"Hermine, ich muss dir etwas gestehen" sagte er und machte ein Gesicht, als würde er ihr gleich einen Doppelmord gestehen - vielleicht war ja Snape dabei?

"Du kannst mir doch alles sagen" _und das sag ausgerechnet ich'_

"Na ja, die Rose, die ich dir geschenkt habe..." er stockte.

"Ja?"  
  
"Ich habe sie aus dem Blumenbeet meiner Mutter und sie hat da einen gewissen Dornröschen-Fluch drauf gelegt, so dass..."

"ich etwas länger geschlafen habe, als ich sollte?"

"Es tut mir so leid" sagte er kläglich.

"Ich glaub dafür lieb ich dich umso mehr" sagte sie und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Er stand auf und zog sie an der Hand mit sich.

"Was wird das jetzt?" fragte Hermine ihn unsicher anlächelnd.

"Ich will dir beweisen, dass mein Onkel nicht der Einzige ist, der hier Klavier spielen kann" sagte er schmunzelnd.

"Du kannst Klavier spielen? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht"

"Es gibt so vieles, was du von mir nicht weißt" grinste er.

Er setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und sie sich neben ihn.

Langsam begann er ein paar Takte zu spielen. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Dann begann er zu singen:

_"Ich will's in allen Sprachen für dich singen,  
auf allen Instrumenten zum Erklingen bringen:  
Ich liebe dich."_

"Larry, das ist ja wunderschön"

_"I want to sing it for you and I want to play it  
on every instrument 'cause that's my way to say,   
hey baby, it is true, I love you!"_

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und lächelte.  


_"Je veux chanter pour toi en toutes les langues,  
jouer pour toi de tous les instruments   
pendant que je dis je t'aime."_

  
"Wie viele Sprachen kennst du, Schatz?"  
Er grinste sie an.  
"Lass dich überraschen"

  
_"In tutte le lingue lo vorrei cantare,  
su tutti gli strumenti suonare,  
provare l'amore per te, per chè ti amo."_

_"Lo tocaría en tódos los instruméntos  
pues inténto decírte lo que siénto, sin laménto:  
te quiéro, muéro por tí..."_

_"Ik wil het in alle talen met je delen,  
op alle instrumenten voor je spelen, kwelen.  
Nou weet ik echt: Ik hou van jou."_

Immer stärker musste sie gegen einen Lachkrampf ankämpfen, aber als Larry es dann auch noch mit Niederländisch versuchte, fiel sie vor Lachen hinten über den Hocker und landete unsanft auf dem Parkett.  
Er hörte auf zu spielen und versuchte sich umzudrehen und sie wieder hochzuziehen, aber sie zog ihn zu sich, so dass er auf ihr landete.  
_Ein Kribbeln gefällig, Snape?'_  
Gab es überhaupt ein größeres Kribbeln, als das eines Lachkrampfs in Verbindung mit einem niedlichen Mann, der dir gerade ein solches Lied gesungen hat und auf dir liegt?  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wenn der Mann zufällig Severus heißt, auf jeden Fall *grins*

Ich bitte wie immer (ich weiß, dass es euch wahrscheinlich nervt, aber es tut sooooo gut) um eine Review.

Hey, du Schwarzleser, du bist gemeint! 

Ach ja, das Lied, das Larry spielt, heißt Liebeslied und ist von Bodo Wartke, ich hoffe, dass ich mir das mal kurz leihen darf.


	10. Kapitel X

Figuren = J.K.Rowling; Story = mir; Geld= Null; Ähnlichkeit mit irgendwem = Zufall; Snape = *schmacht* ...

**********************

@ oFlowero

Gut teilen wir uns den Boden und Snape (den Boden überlasse ich dir auch, ich bin ja gar nicht so *g*)

@ Herm84

Kekse waren große Klasse! Würde mich sehr über ein neues Chapter von KELS freuen, kriegst auch eine Review - Versprochen!

@ c[R]ud[E]dly

Das Schlimme ist, mit deinem Larry-Hass kannst du einen anstecken, aber sie sollte noch ein bisschen mit Larry zusammen bleiben - noch... ;o)

@ yvymaus

Danke für dein Lob, ich bemühe schnell weiterzuschreiben, aber wenn die Ferien wieder zu Ende sind *schluchz* wird das schwierig

@ primax

Das Lied gibt es wirklich so. Es heißt 'Liebeslied', ist von Bodo Wartke und er singt ganz viele Strophen in unterschiedlichen Sprachen und der Refrain ist dann in etwa so: 

"Wo immer du auch wohnst, ich weiß genau, dass es dich gibt, die Frau, in die ich mich und die sich in mich verliebt."

und er macht zwischendrin immer ein paar Anmerkungen und so, das ist ganz witzig... 

@ Robbyn

Es freut mich, dass ich dich für das Pairing begeistern konnte, es ist natürlich eine extreme schwarz-weiß Darstellung, die ich von Draco gemacht habe, aber ich brauchte irgendjemand, der die Rolle des Unsympathen spielt und da kam er mir gerade recht. In anderen Geschichten werde ich ihn bestimmt auch mal anders darstellen.

@ Elliot

I can teach you *hicks* how to *hicks* bewitch the *hicks* mi *hicks* nd and ... *vorlachenvomStuhlfall*

Diese Vorstellung ist die absolute Härte *kicher* *sichanLachenverschluck* *hust* 

Meine letzte Chance? - Na gut, wir werden sehen, ob ich das jetzt überlebe.. ;o)

_Schon der 10. Teil (Jubiläum) - Ich bin erstaunt und habe immer noch Ideen, was mich noch mehr erstaunt. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich am Anfang nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was ich schreiben würde... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch noch immer bzw. überhaupt und lasse euch einfach mal wieder lesen. :o)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 10

Zwei Monate waren seit dem Besuch bei Larrys Eltern vergangen und London versank im typischen Weihnachtsschmuck der Vorweihnachtszeit.  
Hermine lief durch die geschmückten Straßen und vergrub ihre Hände in ihren Jackentaschen. Es war kalt und es schneite.  
Ihre Wangen glühten jedoch. Sie wollte Larry von der Arbeit abholen und fühlte sich richtig beschwingt. Es war schön in der Vorweihnachtszeit mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den man liebte.   


Man konnte die schnulzigen Fernsehserien sehen, die jährlich zu dieser Zeit liefen, ohne in Tränen der Einsamkeit auszubrechen.  
Larry und sie wollten noch ein wenig durch die geschmückten Straßen laufen und über einen kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt in der Nähe schlendern.  


Außerdem wollte sie ihm mitteilen, dass Ginny und Harry sie als Patentante für Emily ausgesucht hatten.   
Emily sollte an Weihnachten getauft werden, in einer kleinen Feier, die in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte.  
Harry hatte wirklich den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste bekommen und die junge Familie war nach Hogwarts gezogen.   
Seit einer halben Ewigkeit - so kam es Hermine jedenfalls vor - hatte sie Ginny nicht mehr gesehen und sie freute sich riesig auf die Feier, die in einer Woche stattfinden sollte.  


Überhaupt freute sich Hermine auf die Feiertage. In letzter Zeit hatte sie im Beruf viel Stress gehabt. Mathew sollte zwar eigentlich ihr die Arbeit erleichtern und ihr ein paar Mandanten abnehmen, aber er hatte ein erstaunliches Talent ihre Arbeit durch seine Fehler wohl eher zu verdoppeln.  


Ihre Freizeit verbrachte sie so oft es ging mit Larry, doch auch das gestaltete sich meist schwierig, da er in der Klinik Schichtdienst hatte.  
Lavender hatte sich zwar mittlerweile dazu entschieden, nicht bis zu Emilys 18. Geburtstag ins Exil zu gehen, doch sie war mitten in den Proben für ihr Theaterstück und so sahen die Beiden sich ebenfalls recht selten.  


Sie nahm den Eingang zu St. Mungos und lief den, ihr allzu bekannten, Weg zu Larrys Zimmer. Dort angekommen klopfte sie und vernahm ein gereiztes "Herein".  
Sie trat ein und fand ihren Liebsten an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend. Sie lief zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  


"Hallo, ich wollte dich abholen" sagte Hermine fröhlich.  


"Das ist jetzt schlecht, ich habe noch einige Akten zu bearbeiten" sagte er mürrisch.  


"Das hat doch bestimmt Zeit bis morgen"   


"Nein, hat es nicht"  


"Sag mal, was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"  


"Entschuldige, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Schwester"  


"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Hermine sorgenvoll.  


"Na ja, sie hat sich von ihrem Freund getrennt, vielmehr er hat sich von ihr getrennt und sie ist jetzt ziemlich unglücklich"  


"Die Arme, gibt es keine Chance, dass die Beiden wieder zusammen kommen?"  


"Das kannst du mir wahrscheinlich besser sagen. Du kennst ihren Freund wohl besser als ich, du warst doch damals mit ihm essen, dieser Malloy"  


"Malfoy. Sie ist mit Malfoy zusammen?" sagte Hermine irritiert.  


"Ja, ist daran etwas falsch?"  


"Na ja"  


"Was na ja?"  


"Ach nichts"   


"Hermine, was möchtest du denn nun dazu sagen?" Er musterte sie kritisch.  


"Ich dachte nur, dass Malfoy wieder mit einer Frau namens Zarah Jacobsen zusammen wäre, aber ich weiß natürlich nicht..."  


"Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" schnauzte Larry sie an.  


"Ich wusste doch nicht, dass das so wichtig ist, und außerdem hatte ich genug Probleme damit herauszufinden, ob ich dich liebe oder nicht" Hermine bereute die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren augenblicklich.  


"Wie bitte? Ob du mich liebst?" Er sah sie mit großen anklagenden Augen an.  


"Du solltest das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, Larry"  


"Nicht falsch verstehen? Was kann ich denn daran bitte falsch verstehen?"  


"Beruhige dich doch erst mal, ich bin mir doch mittlerweile vollkommen sicher, dass ich dich liebe" sagte sie beschwichtigend.  


"Da habe ich aber Glück gehabt" sagte er sarkastisch.  


"Das war verletzend" sagte Hermine leise.  


"Weißt du was? Das ist mir vollkommen egal"  


"Schön für dich. Ich werde zu Ginny fahren, du kannst dir ja überlegen, wie wichtig ich dir bin und nachkommen" sagte Hermine ruhig und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. 

Dann verlies sie seinen Raum.  


Sie lief durch die Straßen. Die vielen kleinen Leuchten verschwammen vor ihren Augen und es kam ihr soviel kälter vor.   


_Scheiß Weihnachten'_  


Sie lief auf direktem Weg zu sich und setzte sich dort auf ihr Sofa. Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.  
Sie stellte den Fernseher an und versuchte sich damit abzulenken, doch ständig sah sie dort Larrys Bild flackern.  
Der Wettermann hatte unglaublich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Larry und sie hätte schwören können, dass sich in der Waschmittelwerbung Larry Rotwein über sein weißes Hemd gegossen hätte.  


Sie stellte den Fernseher wieder aus und versuchte ein wenig zu lesen, doch es erschien ihr, als hätte keines der Bücher, das sie besaß, Inhalt.  
Sie lief zum Telefon. Warum ruft er nicht an? Nicht, dass sie rangehen würde, aber er sollte unter Tränen eine Entschuldigung auf ihren Anrufbeantworter sprechen und sie würde dann, nach ein paar Minuten den Hörer abnehmen und ihm großherzig verzeihen und er würde vorbeikommen und sie würden zusammen einen Liebesfilm im Fernsehen anschauen. Und dann würde er sie an sich ziehen und dem Himmel dafür danken, dass er sie hatte.  


Dieses Telefon, warum klingelte es nicht?  


Sie nahm den Hörer ab, es schien zu funktionieren.   
Vielleicht sollte sie den Hörer zur Seite legen. Dann wäre besetzt und er würde sehen, dass sie überhaupt nicht auf ihn angewiesen war. Aber dann konnte sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, sie zu erreichen.  


Und es passierte nichts.  


Vielleicht hatte er sie ernst genommen und war schon auf dem Weg zu Ginny und sie war nicht da. Das wäre tragisch und vor allem schlecht für ihr dramatisches Image.  


Sie begann zu packen, unterbrach es jedoch immer wieder dadurch, dass sie zum Telefon lief und untersuchte, ob es denn auch wirklich funktionierte und irgendwann begann sie ebenfalls ihre Haustürklingel zu überprüfen.  


Als sie fertig gepackt hatte, verkleinerte sie ihr Gepäck magisch und dachte noch einmal an Larry. Das hatte er nun davon, wenn er sich entschuldigen wollte, war sie nicht da, selbst Schuld! Sie sah auf die Uhr - Es war bereits neun Uhr abends.  


Sie lief zu ihrem Kamin. Sie entfachte ein kleines Feuer, nahm aus einer Dose etwas Flohpulver und streute es in die Flammen.  
Ginny hatte ihr ihre Zimmernummer geschrieben und Hermine überlegte einen Moment. War es jetzt Zimmer 181 oder 818 gewesen?  
Sie entschloss sich für Zimmer 818 und stieg in den Kamin  


"Hogwarts Zimmer 818" sagte sie klar und deutlich und einige Minuten später trat sie aus einem anderen Kamin.  


Sie kam in ein dunkles Zimmer. Es war kalt und irgendwie roch es modrig. Sie sah ein Bett. Es war mit einer Tagesdecke aus schwarzem Samt bedeckt und silberne Stangen führten zum dunklen Betthimmel.  
Im Kamin brannte ein schwaches Feuer und am Kamin stand ein hoher dunkelgrüner Sessel, daneben ein Tisch aus dunklem Holz auf dem ein Glas Rotwein stand.  
Hatte Ginny neuerdings eine Liebe für Dracula-Filmkulissen entwickelt oder war sie hier falsch?  
Eine Tür an der Seite ging auf.  


Die Person, die hereintrat, war nur mit einem Handtuch, das um ihre Hüften geschlungen war, bekleidet. Die schwarzen Haare hingen nass an seinem Kopf hinunter und er erschrak sich bei ihrem Anblick so sehr, dass er beinahe sein Handtuch verloren hätte.  


"Ms. Granger, was zu Teufel suchen Sie hier?"  


"Professor Snape" sagte Hermine ebenso erschrocken wie er.  


"Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber, was wollen Sie hier?"  


"Was wird eine Frau meines Alters, um neun Uhr abends, in Ihrem Schlafzimmer, bei einem Mann, der nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ist, wohl wollen?"  


Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.  


"Am liebsten die Auskunft, wie ich zu Ginny und Harry komme"  


Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er zeigte dann stumm auf eine der Türen.  


Sie lief an ihm vorbei zur Tür und sagte im Herausgehen freundlich "Danke"  


Sie hörte ihn eine Antwort grummeln, konnte jedoch die Worte nicht verstehen und war sich sicher, dass das wohl auch besser so war.  


Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blickte sie sich um. Sie stand in einem Gang, der eindeutig zu den Kerkern von Hogwarts gehörte, den sie jedoch nicht kannte.  
Sie entschied sich, einfach mal nach rechts zu gehen und lief ein paar Gänge entlang und fand sich bald in dem Gang wieder, den sie früher immer gelaufen war, um zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gelangen. Ab jetzt kannte sie sich wieder aus und lief zuerst einmal zur Eingangshalle, von dort aus würde sie schon irgendwie zu Ginny und Harry gelangen.  


Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, was sich gerade eben abgespielt hatte. Sie hatte Snape halbnackt überrascht - ein Vergnügen, das bestimmt noch nicht allzu viele hatten. Sie musste grinsen. Wobei, er sah wirklich gut aus. Früher war er für sie einfach nur alt gewesen, neben diesen anderen Dingen, wie fies, gemein, ein Sadist etc.  


Na ja, aber in dem Alter, das sie hatte, als sie Hogwarts besuchte, war ja jeder über 25 irgendwie alt gewesen.  


Aber dass er unter seiner schwarzen Robe so gut aussah, hätte sie eigentlich nicht gedacht.  
Irgendwie wunderte sie es, dass sie niemals überlegt hatte, was so alles unter dieser schwarzen Robe stecken konnte. Eigentlich lud seine Kleidung doch förmlich dazu ein, sich darüber ein paar Gedanken zu machen.  


_Hermine, du redest immer noch von Snape'_ schalt sie sich.  


Wenn sie sich erinnerte, wie schön man doch in seinem Arm liegen konnte.  


_Woher kommen diese Gedanken? Schlafmangel? Drogen? Anhäufung irgendwelcher Hormone? - Egal, aber ich sollte damit aufhören'_  


Sie näherte sich jetzt der Halle und spürte ein Gefühl der Nostalgie in ihr aufsteigen. Ach ja, ihre Zeit in Hogwarts - Es kam ihr vor, als wäre es schon so lange her, dabei waren es ja nur ein paar Jahre.   
Damals war ihre Welt irgendwie noch in Ordnung gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Freundschaft mit den anderen Gryffindors und war noch mit Ron zusammen gewesen. Ron und Harry hatten ihr Quidditch, Hermine zog sich mit Lavender, Parvati und Ginny immer zurück und sie diskutierten typische Mädchen-Themen.  
Aber wahrscheinlich war das alles überhaupt nicht so schön gewesen. Nur weil es ein paar Jahre her ist, sah sie es alles als schön an. Und wenn man sich das nur lange genug einredet, glaubt man das schließlich auch.  


Ihre Gedanken wurden durch eine Stimme unterbrochen.  


"Was denken Sie sich eigentlich Ms. Plontius, nachts hier im Schloss herum zu streuen, 5 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff."  


Harry stand in der Eingangshalle. Vor ihm stand ein verschrecktes kleines Mädchen - vielleicht 2.-Klässlerin - der das schlechte Gewissen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  


"Und jetzt in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum" setzte Harry in ruhigem Ton hinzu und das Mädchen lief schnell eine Treppe hinauf.  


"Und das sagst ausgerechnet du" rief Hermine ihm zu.  


Harry drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr und dann breitete sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  


"Hermine, was machst du denn hier?"  


"Überwachen, dass du deinen Schülern keine Strafen für Dinge aufbrummst, die du früher selbst nur zu gern getan hast" grinste sie und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung.  


"Aber natürlich - das hätte ich mir ja denken können" Er lächelte zurück.  


"Wo ist denn Ginny?" fragte Hermine.  


"Die ist oben bei Emily, ich bringe dich gleich zu ihr."  


Sie liefen eine Treppe hinauf und Harry fragte sie:  


"Wie bist du denn hergekommen, mit dem Zug?"  


"Nein per Flohnetzwerk"  


"Aber warum bist du dann nicht direkt in unsere Privaträume gekommen?"  


Hermine schwieg einen Moment und wurde ein bisschen rot.  


"Ähm, ich habe die Zimmernummern verwechselt"  


"Und wo bist du gelandet?"  


"Ja, das ist eine... tja.... witzige Geschichte... also... in einer Besenkammer"  


"Eine Besenkammer mit Kamin, klar. Also wo?"  


"Bei Snape"  


"Schon wieder? Langsam glaube ich, dass du die Zimmer immer mit Absicht verwechselt"  


"Ginny hat es dir erzählt?" sagte Hermine anklagend.  


"Na ja, wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander."  


_Bitte Ginny, ich hoffe du hast ihm nicht alles erzählt, bitte!'_  


Harry wurde langsamer und dann standen die Beiden vor einer Tür.   


"Hier sind unsere privaten Räume - ich denke du möchtest ein wenig allein mit Ginny reden"  


"Sie scheint dir doch eh alles zu erzählen"  


"Ich mache noch meinen kurzen Überwachungsgang zu Ende"  


Harry ging und Hermine klopfte an der Tür.  
Sie hörte nach einer Zeit Schritte zur Tür kommen und Ginny öffnete die Tür.  


"Hermine, was machst du denn hier?" sagte sie und umarmte Hermine stürmisch.  


"Dich besuchen vielleicht?"  


Ginny und sie gingen in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer und Hermine wurde aufgefordert Platz zu nehmen.  
Ginny holte schnell zwei Gläser und versorgte sie mit Getränken.  


"Hermine, du bist doch nicht ausgerechnet heute gekommen, um uns zu besuchen, nicht, dass du nicht willkommen wärst, aber ich nehme es dir nicht ab" sagte Ginny besorgt.  


"Ich habe mich mit Larry gestritten"  


"Schlimm?"  


"Ich habe aus Versehen zugegeben, dass ich am Anfang gezweifelt habe, ob ich ihn liebe"  


"Autsch"  


"Und dann haben wir uns ein bisschen gestritten und dann habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich zu dir fahre und er nachkommen soll, wenn er mich wirklich liebt"  


"Ach komm Hermine, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das wieder einrenkt."  


"Vielleicht hast du Recht"  


"Vielleicht? Bestimmt! Ein paar Tage ohne dich und er weiß, was er an dir hat" sagte Ginny aufmunternd.  


Hermine gähnte.  


"Langer Tag?"  


Hermine nickte.  


"Dumbledore will zwar zur Taufe einige Gästezimmer herrichten, aber die sind wohl noch nicht fertig. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen?"  


"Nein, kein Problem"  


Während der Nacht bereute Hermine diese Aussage. Dieses Sofa war zum schlafen so geeignet, wie ein Heavy-Metal-Stück als Schlaflied.  
Unentwegt warf sie sich in der Nacht hin und her und versuchte wenigstens ansatzweise bequeme Positionen zu finden.   
Und als sie am nächsten Morgen aus kurzem leichten Schlaf erwachte, fühlte sie sich gerädert.  
Sie gähnte sich wach und machte sich dann schnell im Badezimmer fertig.  


In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Ginny und Emily auf den Beinen und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle.  


Da Weihnachtsferien waren, wollte Ginny Harry schlafen lassen.  
Sie liefen ein paar Treppen hinab und fanden sich zum Frühstück ein.  
In der Halle saßen an einem zentralen Tisch bereits einige Lehrer und vereinzelt Schüler. Ginny hatte ihr bereits gesagt, dass zurzeit die Haustische aufgrund der wenigen Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben, nicht genutzt wurden.  
Als er Hermine sah, stand Professor Dumbledore auf und begrüßte sie überrascht, jedoch freundlich.  
Ginny erklärte allen, dass Hermine zu Besuch gekommen war und bis zur Taufe bleiben wollte, dann setzten sich Ginny mit Emily und Hermine mit an den Tisch.  
Professor McGonagall erkundigte sich danach, was Hermine so machte und Hermine gab ihr freundlich Auskunft.  
Professor Sprout hatte sich Emilys angenommen und so konnte Ginny in Ruhe frühstücken.  
Es war alles recht gemütlich, bis sich eine Tür öffnete und eine dunkle Person hereinkam.  


"Ah Severus" sagte Dumbledore freundlich, "Haben Sie schon mitbekommen, Ms. Granger ist zu Besuch?"  


"Ich hatte schon das Vergnügen" sagte dieser kalt und steuerte einen Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches an.  


"Kommen Sie, setzten sie sich doch dorthin," sagte der Schulleiter und zeigte auf den Platz neben Hermine, "sonst sitzen Sie soweit weg von allen anderen"   


Man sah Snape an, dass er dieses keinesfalls bedauern würde. Er setzte sich dann jedoch widerwillig neben sie.  


_Ich hoffe, irgendwem da oben macht das viel Spaß - mir nämlich nicht'  
_

"Ms. Granger, wollen Sie denn gar nichts essen?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  


"Nein, eine Tasse Kaffee würde mir reichen" sagte sie und griff dann nach einer Kanne, die neben ihr stand.  
Im selben Moment tat es ihr Snape gleich.  


"Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, den Kaffee vor mir zu beanspruchen" sagte Hermine mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.  


"Was, schmeißen Sie sonst mit Schuhen?" zischte Snape.  


"Langsam lutscht sich das aus"  


"Kaffee ist in Ihren Händen eine Waffe, denken Sie im ernst, dass ich Ihnen meinen Kaffee überlasse?"  


"Es ist noch viel gefährlicher, wenn ich keinen bekomme und außerdem, ist da irgendwo an Ihrem Kaffee Ihr Name dran?"  


"Severus, schenken Sie der jungen Dame doch ein wenig ein" sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.  


Snape schnaufte verächtlich und schenkte Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick und dann ein.  


"Danke" sagte Hermine und bedachte ihn mit einem überfreundlichen Lächeln.  


Hermine nahm einen Schluck und seufzte dann zufrieden.  


"Die Wirkung, die Kaffee auf dich hat, ist erschreckend" sagte Ginny grinsend, "Ich weiß noch genau, was du früher für ein Morgenmuffel warst, bis du deine erste Tasse getrunken hattest"  


"Aber danach war ich das süßeste Dingsbums weit und breit" sagte Hermine grinsend.  


"In Ihren Träumen" hörte sie Snape neben sich leise murmeln.  


"Da können Sie auch gut küssen" flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.  


Er räusperte sich und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück und Hermine fing wieder ein Gespräch mit Ginny an.  
Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick zu Snape. In ihren Augenwinkel musterte sie seine dunkle Robe. Was da so alles drunter steckte.  
Sie hörte Ginny in ihr Ohr flüstern.  


"Ich sehe, was du da machst, aber ich verstehe es nicht"  


"Später" flüsterte Hermine zurück und fühlte sich auf einmal ertappt.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  


_So, das war es erst einmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und würde mich wie immer freuen, wenn ihr das kleine 'Go'-Knöpfchen drückt und mir irgendetwas zu dem Kapitel schreibt. Ich freue mich über alles, also traut euch..._


	11. Kapitel XI

_Disclaimer: Die HP-Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, alle anderen und die Story sind mir. Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden oder toten Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt, sondern zufällig._

_An meine Reviewer: IHR SEID DIE GRÖßTEN ! ICH LIEBE EUCH ! *allegleichzeitigumarm*_

_@ Bluey1_

_Alle zehn Kapitel auf einmal gelesen, respekt, ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir immer noch gefällt - und hey, wer würde nicht gerne mal unter Sevies Decke schlüpfen ;o)_

_@ Herm84_

_1. Ich schreibe zu deinen Geschichten immer gerne Reviews, denn ich fand sie bis jetzt alle richtig gut (musste mal gesagt werden)_

_2. Ich möchte auch mal unter diese Robe schauen *sabber*_

_@ Mira_

_Danke, dass ich keine Katze in deiner näheren Umgebung bin *g* und ganz ruhig, hier ist ja schon der nächste Teil ;o)_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Sorry, das ich so schnell geupdated habe, ich werde in nächster Zeit wohl wöchentlich neue Teile hochladen - ich hoffe das ist dir Recht? Für deine Fachprüfung wünsche ich dir ganz viel Glück (wenn ich dich schon vom Lernen abhalte *KeksalsEntschuldigungrüberschieb*) und außerdem, denke ich nicht, dass alle über 25 alt sind, nicht im Geringsten, habe ich früher eigentlich auch nicht gedacht - war inspiriert durch meine Cousine, die mich als mehr oder minder vollkommen verkalkte Oma dargestellt hat (ich bin 17) - aber dieser Satz provoziert so schön ;o) (Beispiel: ich bin kompletter Alan-Rickman-Fan und finde die meisten Boy-Group-Trottel meines Alters, na ja, lassen wir das...aber ab einem gewissen Alter haben vor allem Männer *g* einen viel größeren Reiz - es kommt immer auf so viele Faktoren an)_

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_war ja klar, dass dir das gefallen hat :o) - Snape im Handtuch *schwärm*_

_@ theSilent_

_Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich dich vom Schlafen abgehalten habe ;o)_

_@ Cookie7_

_Zum einen würde ich dich gern ermuntern etwas mehr zu schreiben, aber eigentlich bin ich auch froh einfach nur ein Wort zu lesen - also Danke und vielleicht schreibst du mir auch mal eine längere Review ;o)_

_@ LastUnicorn4Life_

_Freut mich, dass mir die Dosierung des Humors und was ich da sonst noch so reinmische einigermaßen gelingt, ich versuche es und bin froh, dass es dir gefällt._

_@ yvymaus_

_Vorliebe für falsche Zimmer, aber bei Sev im Bett liegen oder ihn halbnackt erwischen - würde ich als vollkommen richtig bezeichnen *g*_

_@ Dark Angel_

_Gemach, gemach, sie kommen schon noch zusammen, ...oder? *bösegrins*, aber ein bisschen Spaß hätte ich doch noch gern mit ihnen ;o)_

_Dann noch mal ein super extra großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin oFlowero (Du bist die Beste - aber das weißt du ja) *knuddel* _

_Außerdem muss ich noch schnell einen Fehler von mir ausbügeln. Die Szene, in der Hermine aus dem falschen Kamin steigt und Snape im Handtuch erwischt, kommt von der Grundidee aus einer anderen Story, die oFlowero und ich zusammen geschrieben haben, sie ist also nur zur Hälfte meine Idee, die andere gehört meinem Flowerchen. Das hatte ich vergessen dazu zu schreiben und ich wollte es nur schnell richtig stellen._

_So, und jetzt lasse ich euch endlich mit meinem Gequatsche zufrieden und ihr könnt lesen._

~~~~~~***~~~~~~ 

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 11

Einfach nur weg, einfach nur fort. Fort vom Lärm, der guten Laune, dem Fest. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Es war ihr alles zuviel geworden.  
Sie war nun seit etwa zwei Stunden Patentante von Emily. Zwei Stunden. Zwei Stunden lang hatte sie das fröhliche Fest, die laute Musik, ihre alten Freunde, die alle zum Feiern gekommen waren, all das ertragen.  
Doch sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich als würden all ihre Probleme an ihrer Seele kauen. Sie wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht.  


Sie lief die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Ein bisschen Ruhe, ein bisschen Einsamkeit, Zeit um mit ihren Gefühlen umzugehen, das würde schon genügen.  


Sie war nun oben angekommen, öffnete die Tür und lief hinaus auf die Plattform, die in sternenklaren Nächten den Astronomieunterricht ermöglichte.  
Kälte und Dunkelheit empfingen sie.  


Sie zog sich weiter in ihren dünnen Umhang zurück und atmete die kühle Luft ein. Der frische Wind schien ihre Gefühle aufzuklaren und sie begann zu weinen. Sie weinte und weinte und sank auf einer Bank am Rande der Plattform zusammen.  


"Wenn Sie springen wollen, beeilen Sie sich bitte, ich hätte gern meine Ruhe" hörte sie eine kalte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Plattform.  


"Professor Snape, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe Sie nicht bemerkt"  


"Was wirklich?" sagte er höhnisch und schritt auf sie zu.  


Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn ihr über die Schultern.  


"Lassen Sie das" sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Umhang wieder ab.  


"Seien Sie doch nicht immer so störrisch" sagte Snape, hob den Umhang hoch und legte ihn wieder um ihre Schultern.  


"Es kann ja schließlich nicht jeder so lebensbejahend und freundlich sein, wie Sie" sagte Hermine trocken, zog jedoch den Umhang enger um sich.  


"Also, was ist los?" sagte Snape trocken und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank.  


"Interessiert Sie das wirklich?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.  


"Nein, aber sonst werde ich Sie nie wieder los. Also?" forderte er sie auf.  


Hermine verstand sich selbst nicht, aber sie begann Snape ihr Herz auszuschütten.  
Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie einen Streit mit Larry gehabt hatte und deshalb schon eine Woche zu früh hierher gereist war. Dass zur Taufe plötzlich Ron aufgetaucht war.   
Ron - sie hatte ihn jahrelang nicht gesehen und doch war auf einmal alles wie früher gewesen. Und dann - sie konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen - eröffnete Ron ihr, dass er sie immer noch liebte. Er hatte irgendetwas erzählt, davon, dass man manchmal von Menschen weggehen müsse, um sie wirklich zu finden und das seine Liebe ungebrochen war und er jahrelang mit ihrem Bild vor den Augen eingeschlafen war und so weiter.  
Sie hatte ihn angeschrieen, was er sich denken würde, wie er es wagen konnte ihr das jetzt anzutun, ihr es damals anzutun.  
Am Ende hatte er sie geküsst und sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie fühlte etwas für ihn und war sich nicht sicher, was. Ron sagte, er würde ihr Zeit lassen zu entscheiden und ließ sie ihr auch.  
Dann war Larry aufgetaucht, hatte sich entschuldigt und ihr deutlich gemacht, wie sehr er sie liebte und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es auch tat.  
Und sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.  
Sie musste sich entscheiden und sie wusste es, aber sie konnte nicht.  


"Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Was soll ich nur machen?"  


Snape hatte ihr mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zugehört und doch fühlte sie sich dadurch auf einmal so viel besser. Sie hatte ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und er gab ihr, trotz seiner abweisenden Art, das Gefühl, dass das so in Ordnung war.  


"Sie werden sich schon richtig entscheiden, da bin ich mir sicher" sagte er ruhig.  


Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  


"Können Sie mich mal umarmen?"  


"Nein" sagte er empört.  


Sie verzog traurig das Gesicht.  


"Na gut, aber nur wenn Sie mir versprechen, dann sofort zu gehen."  


Sie lächelte und nickte.  
Er verdrehte die Augen und sie drückte sich an ihn. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um sie und tätschelte vorsichtig ihren Kopf.  
Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte.  


"Es reicht" sagte Snape dann und seine Stimme hatte einen unsicheren Beiklang.  


Sie stand auf und wollte schon durch die Tür wieder reingehen, als er sich räusperte.  


"Ja?" fragte sie unsicher.  


"Mein Umhang"  


Sie gab ihm ihn und lief wieder zur Tür. Im Laufen drehte sie sich um und sagte:  


"Danke - für alles"  


Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ein kurzes Lächeln gesehen hatte, aber im selben Moment war seine Miene wieder ausdruckslos.  
Sie drehte sich wieder zur Tür.  


"Ach Ms. Granger"  


Sie drehte sich wieder um.  


"Ja?"  


"Denken Sie ja nicht, dass ich Sie leiden könnte"  


Hermine lächelte und ging dann durch die Tür und den Turm hinab.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Sie ging nicht zurück zum Fest. Sie wollte nicht. Sie fühlte sich so müde. In den letzten Nächten hatte sie sich ruhelos hin und her geworfen und fand keinen erholsamen Schlaf.  
Doch heute war es anders. Sie hatte zwar keine Lösung und ihre Probleme kamen ihr immer noch unbezwingbar vor, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, heute könnte sie nach langer Zeit endlich wieder Ruhe finden.  
Sie legte sich, so wie sie war, auf ihr Bett, mittlerweile hatte sie ein Gästezimmer, das sie sich mit Larry teilte.  
Sie sank in tiefen Schlaf.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte Alpträume durchlebt. Träume, in denen sie sich zwischen Larry und Ron entscheiden musste und egal für wen sie sich entschied, es war ein Fehler und sie musste Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln tragen.  
Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand vorsichtig auf, um Larry, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag, schnarchend, nicht zu wecken.  
Sie ging ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Die Träume hatten ihr eines ganz deutlich klar gemacht. Sie musste sich entscheiden, oder sie würde daran kaputt gehen.  
Nur wie sollte sie eine solche Entscheidung fällen? Auf jeden Fall nicht auf leeren Magen, so beschloss sie zu aller erst einmal frühstücken zu gehen.  


Als sie die Große Halle betrat, war diese noch recht leer.  
Am Tisch saßen Lavender und Professor McGonagall.  


"Guten Morgen" sagte Hermine fröhlich.  


"Nicht so laut" fuhr Lavender sie an.  


"Du siehst ja scheußlich aus" bemitleidete Hermine sie.  


Lavender machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und sah sie mit müden Augen an.  


"Weißt du zufällig noch, wie Harrys blonder Freund hieß, du weißt schon, der mit dem wir sind alle nur Muggel, die zaubern können' - T-Shirt?"  


"Ich glaube Jeremy oder Jonathan, oder so ähnlich, ist das wichtig?"  


"Na ja, wie man es nimmt"  


Hermine bedachte sie mit einem neugierigen Blick, während sie sich ein wenig O-Saft einschenkte.  
Lavender warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Professor McGonagall und flüsterte dann in Hermines Ohr.  


"Er liegt in meinem Bett"  


"Wie bitte?" rief Hermine überrascht.  


McGonagall sah sie mit einem erstaunten Blick an, doch Hermine wand sich Lavender zu.  


"Das ist ein Scherz"  


"Nein, ist es nicht, aber bitte sprich leiser, ich habe Kopfschmerzen"  


"Die hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch"  


"Sehr hilfreich"  


"Also gut, wenn er zum Frühstück auftaucht, frag ich ihn nach seinem Namen, oder noch besser du fragst Harry einfach danach"  


"Du hast recht, ich bin gleich wieder da" sagte Lavender und lief aus der Halle.  


Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen.  
Professor McGonagall sah sie fröhlich an und schien auf ein Gespräch auszusein.  


"Noch sehr wenig los" stellte sie fröhlich fest.  


"Na ja, ist ja auch erst halb acht und die meisten wollen wohl ausschlafen, weil sie heute ja auch wieder abreisen wollen"  


"Ja, da haben Sie auch wieder recht. Obwohl der junge Weasley - Ronald, der ist heute Morgen schon ganz früh wieder abgereist."  


"Ron ist abgereist?" sagte Hermine und sah sie ungläubig an.  


"Ja, obwohl er ja ganz bis nach Australien muss"  


"Australien?"  


"Ja, er hat da irgendein Job-Angebot"  


"Ron ist auf dem Weg nach Australien?"  


"Ja, das sage ich doch"  


"Hat er vielleicht eine Nachricht für mich hinterlassen?"  


"Nicht, dass ich wüsste"  


Ron hatte ihr die Entscheidung also abgenommen. Müsste sie nicht eigentlich froh sein? Sie musste sich nicht mehr entscheiden - er hatte es für sie getan.  
Der Rest des Tages lief wie ein Film an ihr vorbei. Sie verabschiedete nach und nach ihre alten Freunde, die abreisten.  
Larry und sie wollten über Weihnachten bei Ginny und Harry in Hogwarts bleiben.  
Wollen? Nein, sie hatten es beschlossen, aber Hermine wollte es nicht mehr. Es war alles so kompliziert geworden. Sie hatte an der Beziehung zu Larry gezweifelt, am Anfang, ja, aber dann war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn liebte. Aber konnte sie ihn wirklich lieben? Wenn sie ihn wirklich liebte, hätte sie sich dann nicht sofort für ihn entscheiden müssen? Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt für ihn entschieden hätte.  
An diesem Tag mied sie seine Gesellschaft und wann immer er ihr näher kommen wollte, fielen ihr plötzlich irgendwelche unaufschiebbaren Dinge ein, die sie schnell erledigen musste.  
Auch den Rest der Feiertage verbrachte Hermine damit sich zurückzuziehen und jegliche Gesellschaft zu meiden.  


~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Am Morgen des 27. Dezember saß man in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Hermine und Larry wollten am Vormittag wieder zurück nach London reisen, denn Larry musste am Nachmittag wieder arbeiten.  


Ein paar Eulen flogen auf sie zu. Eine nahm direkt Kurs auf Ginny. Sie nahm der Eule einen Brief ab und überflog die wenigen handgeschriebenen Zeilen. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und sie wurde käsebleich.  


"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Harry besorgt.  


"Meine Mutter" sagte Ginny langsam.  


Soweit Hermine wusste hatte Mrs. Weasley zurzeit eine Grippe oder etwas ähnliches, deswegen war es ihr auch nicht möglich gewesen an Emilys Taufe teilzunehmen.  


"Ihr geht es schlechter, der Arzt schreibt, dass wir vielleicht besser vorbeikommen sollten" sagte Ginny und man sah ihre Hand zittern.  


"Aber natürlich machen wir das" versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.  


"Wir sollen Emily nicht mitbringen, sie könnte sich anstecken"  


"Sonst fährst du allein zu ihr und ich passe auf sie auf" sagte Harry und man sah ihm an, dass er seine Frau nur ungern allein fahren lassen wollte.  


"Und was ist, wenn ich so lange auf sie aufpassen würde, dann könntet ihr zusammen fahren" mischte Hermine sich in das Gespräch.  


"Das würdest du?" fragte Ginny sie erstaunt.  


"Aber natürlich, schließlich ist Emily mein Patenkind" sagte Hermine überzeugend.  


"Ich kann auch dableiben" sagte Larry schnell.  


"Nein, nein, du solltest deine Patienten nicht vernachlässigen. Ich schaffe das schon. Schließlich bin ich eine Frau, ich habe auch Mutterinstinkte" _irgendwo ganz weit unten sicherlich'_  


Ginny schien immer noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt.  


"Ginny, du gehörst an die Seite deiner Mutter. Harry, du gehörst an die Seite deiner Frau und ich, ich gehöre an die Seite"  


"Des Teufels" schlug Snape, der zu seinem Missfallen von Dumbledore wieder neben Hermine gesetzt worden war, vor.  


"Ich will Ihnen doch Ihren Platz nicht streitig machen - auch wenn ich das bestimmt besser könnte als Sie" sagte sie und streifte Snape mit einem herablassenden Blick.  


"Das bezweifele ich nicht" sagte er trocken und widmete sich wieder seiner Tasse Kaffee - was auch sonst?  


"an die Seite meines Patenkindes, wollte ich sagen, also?"  


"Meinst du das wirklich ernst?" fragte Ginny sie noch einmal.  


"Aber natürlich"  


Ginny sah ihren Mann zögerlich an und stimmte dann schließlich zu.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Harry und Ginny waren abgereist und Larry kurz nach ihnen.   


Ja, und jetzt saß sie hier mit ihren Problemen. Saß? Na ja, eigentlich lief sie mit ihrem Problem umher und wiegte es vorsichtig in ihrem Arm. Ihr Problem? Emily. Sie schrie wie am Spieß und wollte sich partout nicht beruhigen lassen. Nicht, dass Hermine sich wirklich auf ihre verborgenen Mutterinstinkte verlassen hatte, aber auch all die Dinge auf der meterlangen Liste, die ihr Ginny "nur zur Vorsicht" dagelassen hatte, versagten.   


Emily war weder hungrig, noch hätten ihre Windeln gewechselt werden müssen. Hermine war sich vollkommen sicher, dass das Einzige, was Emily fehlte, Schlaf war. Aber wie sollte sie das einem drei Monate alten Säugling vermitteln?  


Es war mittlerweile 2 Uhr morgens und Hermine kämpfte gegen ihre schweren Augenlider.   


"Emily, sei doch ruhig. Du bist doch bestimmt müde" sprach sie immer wieder beruhigend auf das Baby in ihrem Arm ein.  


Doch Emily schien ihre Argumentation nicht im Geringsten anzunehmen.   


Hermine kam es vor, als hätte sie wirklich alles versucht, die Kleine zum Schlafen zu bringen. Sie hatte ihr Schlaflieder gesungen, aber da diese eher schief waren, hatten sie Emily in ihrem unermüdlichen Kampf gegen Hermines Trommelfell nur bestärkt. Sie hatte ihr Spieluhren vorgespielt, aber davon wurde nur Hermine immer schläfriger, nicht aber Emily.  


Hermine seufzte und setzte sich mit dem weinenden Kind in den Schaukelstuhl, der in der Ecke des Zimmers stand.   
Sie begann seicht zu schaukeln, doch auch dadurch ließ sich Emily nicht besänftigen.  


Es klopfte dunkel an der Tür.  


Hermine war verwundert.   


_Wer konnte das sein? Egal, vielleicht versteht er mehr von Kindern als ich'  
_

Sie ging mit dem schreienden Kind auf dem Arm zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam.  


"Sieh mal Emily - Black Beauty ist zu Besuch"   


Vor der Tür stand Severus Snape, gehüllt in seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel, mit zerzausten Haaren und einem Blick, der sie auf der Stelle hätte töten können.  


"Stellen Sie das Ding ab" sagte er brummig und zeigte anklagend auf Emily.  


"Wie soll ich das bitte machen?"   


"Wer hat denn heute Morgen was von seinen Mutterinstinkten gefaselt? Wo sind die denn nun?" sagte er und zog auf seine unnachahmliche Weise seine Augenbraue hoch.  


"Verreist, zusammen mit Ihrem Taktgefühl" sagte Hermine und gähnte.  


"Sie sind also unfähig, dieses Kind zum Schweigen zu bringen?"   


"Das klingt so anklagend"  


"Geben Sie es her" sagte er und streckte seine Arme nach Emily aus.  


"Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, außerdem heißt sie Emily und nicht es'"  


Snape verdrehte die Augen.  


"Geben Sie mir Emily - sofort"  


"Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Ich denke gar nicht daran"  


"Sie geben mir sofort dieses Kind, denn ich verlasse diesen Raum nicht eher bis dieses Kind endlich aufhört zu schreien"  


"Na gut" sagte Hermine schließlich resignierend und überreichte Snape das schreiende Bündel.  


Augenblicklich hörte Emily auf zu schreien und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der da in ihr Sichtfeld gekommen war, mit großen neugierigen Augen an.  


_Verräterin'  
_

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot.  


Snape, der vollkommen übernächtigt aussah mit seinem lädierten Haar und seinem schwarzen Morgenmantel, der sich über das Baby in seinem Arm beugte, das ihn einen Moment lang musterte und für einen Augenblick Hermine glauben ließ, endlich Frieden zu geben.  


Doch zu früh gefreut. Nach kurzer Zeit begann sie wieder aus vollem Hals zu brüllen und in Hermine mischten sich Gefühle des Vergnügens - den Triumph Emily beruhigen zu können, wollte sie Snape nicht gönnen - und der Frustration, denn es war so herrlich ruhig gewesen.  


Für einen Moment wollte sie aufstehen und Snape das Kind wieder abnehmen, aber dann entschied sie sich ihn fordernd anzusehen und darauf zu warten, ob er sich zu helfen wüsste.  


Snape hielt inne, denn er wollte ihr das Kind bereits wieder reichen.  


"Nehmen Sie es zurück"  


"Ich denke doch, dass sie Emily bestimmt viel besser beruhigen können als ich" sagte Hermine mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.  
_und überhaupt, dachte er etwa, nur weil er Emily in seine starken, warmen, wohligen - Hermine, was denkst du da? - in seine Arme nehmen würde, wäre alles o.k.?'_

_  
_"Dann werde ich Ihnen wohl zeigen müssen, wie man das macht" sagte er arrogant.  


_Ein Gesichtsverlust wäre dein Todesurteil, oder?'  
_

Und das Nächste, was er tat, hätte Hermine beim besten Willen nicht von ihm erwartet, er begann zu summen.  


_O.k., Hermine, es ist schon spät, du bist eingeschlafen und träumst einen sehr, sehr merkwürdigen Traum'_  


Emily wurde deutlich ruhiger, als sie von Snape langsam hin und her getragen wurde und sacht in seinem Arm geschaukelt wurde.  
Und dann wurde Hermines Traum' immer abstruser.  


Snape öffnete seinen Mund und sang mit leiser, tiefer Stimme:  


"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes"

"Billy Joel? Schon wieder" fragte ihn Hermine und legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Woher wissen Sie?" sagte er und schickte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick, "wenigstens singe ich unter der Dusche nichts von Bon Jovi - sehr schief, wenn ich das anmerken darf"

Hermines Kinn sackte herunter._ 'Also war es damals keine Einbildung gewesen'_  
Sie schloss ihren Mund und öffnete ihn wieder, um ihm eine gesalzene Erwiderung entgegen zu schleudern.

Snape zeigte auf Emily, die wieder begann zu wimmern und hielt dann seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, die sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verformt hatten.

Widerwillig schluckte Hermine die Worte hinunter und sah oder vielmehr hörte, wie Snape wieder anfing zu singen.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day   
I think I know what you've been asking me   
I think you know what I've been trying to say   
I promised I would never leave you"

_'Ist das nicht eher eine Drohung?'  
_  
"And you should always know   
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are   
I never will be far away"  


_'Singen kann er ja'_ dachte Hermine und gähnte wieder.

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep   
And still so many things I want to say"

_'Wenn man ihn so sieht, könnte man ihn fast für nett halten' _  


Hermine lächelte, als sie Emily beobachtete, wie sie vergnügt in seinem Arm strampelte und versuchte nach seinen langen Haaren zu greifen.  
  
"Remember all the songs you sang for me   
When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay   
And like a boat out on the ocean   
I'm rocking you to sleep"

Hermines Augenlider sanken langsam herab.  
  
"The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart   
You'll always be a part of me"

Hermine lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück und sank langsam in tiefen Schlaf. 

~~**~~**~~**~~  


_War das jetzt ein langer Teil? Und jetzt dürft ihr dreimal raten, was ich gerne von euch hätte..._

_Lied: Billy Joel - Lullaby (Goodnight my angel) - habe ich mir mal so ausgeliehen, o.k. Mr. Joel?_


	12. Kapitel XII

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Na ja, eigentlich war Ron nur ein kleines Mittel zum Zweck (eigentlich wollte ich ein paar Szenen ausführlicher schreiben, aber dann hat mich die Faulheit und der Wunsch nach einer Szene mit Sev davon abgehalten) und ich bin sicher, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefällt ;o)_

_@ primax_

_Oh ja, von Snape in den Schlaf gesungen werden *schmacht*_

_@ Isaldaria_

_Danke sehr!_

_@ Herm84_

_Das kenne ich, werde auch immer komisch von meiner Mutter angekuckt, wenn ich aufgrund einer Story lachend vorm PC sitze - aber meine hält mich eh seit Jahren für verrückt, ändert also nicht so viel ;o) - Ich freu mich so, dass es dir noch gefällt _

_@ Nyria_

_Danke für die Rev. - ich bemühe mich auch immer es schön lustig zu halten, habe aber immer Angst, dass es dann nicht so ankommt beim Leser, aber das lässt mich hoffen :o)_

_@ Bluey1_

_Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl - du wirst sehen..._

_@ LionSnape_

_Freut mich sehr, wenn ich meine Schwarzleser bekehren kann, ich denke alle Schreiber stimmen mir zu, dass Reviews das Größte sind und wenn es dann auch noch ein Lob gibt *freu*_

_@ Lastunicorn4life_

_Sei dir sicher, dass ich auch nur zu gern mit Emily tauschen möchte - später allerdings lieber mit Herm ;o)_

_@ Robbyn_

_Jetzt fängst du auch noch an - ich halte mich ja schon zurück ;o)_

_@ Elliot_

_Wie gut, dass ich den Paten nicht verärgert habe *g* - du wirst lachen, in dem Original verliert er sein Handtuch, aber hier habe ich es gelassen (frage mich mittlerweile allerdings 'warum?')_

_@ Eulchen_

_bin gespannt, wie weit du mittlerweile bist - wie lange braucht man eigentlich um die ganzen Kapitel zu lesen *???*_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Da halte ich mich schon zurück und dann kriege ich trotzdem eins drauf *schnüff* ;o)_

_Die Szene wäre auch nicht schlecht - es läuft zwar etwas anders, aber vielleicht wacht sie ja ein anderes Mal an ihn gelehnt auf , wär ja möglich... _

_@ Amalyinchen_

_Vor lauter Lob, kann man sich da ja gar nicht retten - Danke sehr - und schon bekommst du einen neuen Teil._

_@ oFlowero_

_Danke fürs Beta-lesen, dass du meine Launen erträgst (ich sage nur: Fahrschule), meine beste Freundin bist... im Übrigen: Mein Postfach wartet auf einen neuen Teil von 'Das andere Ich' - hugs&kisses _

_Langsam werden meine Vorreden länger als meine Geschichte... wie auch immer, es geht weiter und mittlerweile weiß ich sogar, wie es ausgeht... bleibt allerdings ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis zwischen mir und meinem 'Betablümchen' *fiesesGrinsen* - lassen wir das meinem persönlich Liebling - der kann eh besser fies kucken ;o) und jetzt bin ich endlich still und lass euch lesen._

_~~**~~**~~**~~_

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 12

  
Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen und zufrieden auf. Sie hatte tief geschlafen und war nicht wieder von merkwürdigen Träumen verfolgt worden. Erst langsam erkannte sie ihre Umgebung. Sie war in eine warme Decke gehüllt und es widerstrebte ihrem Körper diese warme Umgebung zu verlassen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah in dem gedämpften Licht, das durch die Gardienen drang, umher.  


In der Ecke im Schaukelstuhl saß Snape. Er schlief tief und fest und hielt in seinem Arm Emily, die immer wieder versuchte seine Haare in ihre Hände zu bekommen.  
Bei diesem Anblick konnte Hermine einfach nicht anders und grinste.  


Sie entwand sich aus dem Federbett - hatte Snape sie etwa zugedeckt? - und lief ruhig zu diesem Bild für die Götter.  


Sie hob Emily vorsichtig aus Snapes Umarmung und versuchte ihr eine Strähne, die sie zu packen bekommen hatte, möglichst vorsichtig zu entwinden.  


Schließlich gelang es ihr und sie nahm sich das Federbett und deckte damit vorsichtig Snape zu.  


Sie betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile.  


Wenn er schlief, konnte er richtig niedlich sein. Diese bleiche Haut - wie mochte es sich anfühlen, wenn man vorsichtig darüber strich, wenn man durch diese langen schwarzen Haare fuhr?  


Hermine musste bei ihren Gedanken seufzen, doch dann zog sie Emily aus ihren Phantasien, denn sie hatte ein ebenso großes Interesse an Hermines Haaren gefunden, wie an denen von Snape zuvor.  


Sie entwand sie ihr vorsichtig, was ein enttäuschtes Quietschen von Emily hervorrief, und suchte dann leise ein paar Sachen zusammen, mit denen sie im Badezimmer verschwand.  


Dort begann sie Emily für den Tag vorzubereiten.  


"Na, gefällt dir der griesgrämige Meister des Toxischen?"  


Das Baby sah sie mit großen Augen an.  


"Ich könnte ja richtig neidisch auf dich sein, denn so schön wurde ich nie in den Schlaf gesungen"  


Sie lächelte Emily an und diese tat es ihr gleich.  
Nachdem Emily versorgt war und Hermine sich tageslichttauglich gezaubert hatte, verließen sie das Badezimmer, schlichen an dem schlafenden Snape vorbei - nicht ohne dass Hermine ihn noch ein paar Minuten beobachtet hätte - und liefen zum Frühstück.  


Die Große Halle war schon fast voll besetzt und zu Hermines Überraschung saß auch Harry am Tisch.  


Als er sie entdeckte, stand er auf und nahm ihr Emily ab.  


"Was machst du denn hier?"   


"Ach Molly geht es schon besser und da hat Ginny mich zurück geschickt, damit ich mich um Emily kümmere und du sofort wieder nach London kannst"  


"Sofort? Was soll das denn heißen? Wollt ihr mich nicht mehr hier haben?"  


"Nein, das ist es nicht, es geht um...äh, also es ist wichtig, dass du heute Abend in London bist"  


"Eine Erklärung dafür wirst du mir nicht geben"  


"Genau"  


Hermine seufzte und lief dann zurück zu ihrem Zimmer um zu packen.  


Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie Dumbledore.  


"Ms. Granger, haben Sie zufällig Professor Snape gesehen?"  


"Äh, der ist in meinem" _das klingt ja als ob...'_ "ich meine, nein, nicht mehr seit gestern Abend"  


Dumbledore sah sie verwirrt an und wieder wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mal wieder mehr wusste, als er sagte.  


"Wenn Sie ihn sehen, könnten Sie ihn dann bitte zu mir schicken"  


"Aber natürlich" 

~~**~~**~~**~~  


Als sie in ihr Zimmer trat, war sie froh, Dumbledore nicht hierher geschickt zu haben, denn Snape war nicht mehr da.  
Irgendwie war sie enttäuscht - sie hätte ihn gern noch einmal getroffen.  


Dann musste sie über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Blödsinn. Warum sollte es schön sein, ihn zu treffen? Sie hatten noch nie ein freundliches Wort gewechselt und dass er gestern so lieb zu Emily gewesen war, war wahrscheinlich nichts mehr als Egoismus.  


Sie packte ihre Sachen und verabschiedete sich von Harry und Emily.  


Dann stieg sie in einen Kamin und reiste zurück nach Hause.  


Angekommen, ließ sie sich in die Kissen ihres Sofas fallen und seufzte.  


Wie sollte das nur alles weitergehen? Diese schleichende Ungewissheit, die sie schon einmal gespürt und verdrängt hatte, sie war wieder da, stärker denn je. Was war Larry für sie? Ein Freund? Ja, er war ein guter Freund, aber war er wirklich mehr als das? Sie war mit ihm zusammen gekommen, als sie sich unendlich einsam gefühlt hatte, jegliches Vertrauen in die Welt verloren hatte.   


Hatte sie einfach nur einen rettenden Strohhalm gesucht? Etwas, an das sie sich klammern konnte? Wäre es mehr gewesen, hätte sie Rons Liebeserklärung nicht so aus dem Konzept gebracht.  


Ach die Vergangenheit mag Vergangenheit sein, aber was zählt, sollte die Zukunft sein. Und war dort irgendwo eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Larry? Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es so etwas für sie nicht gab. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Larry einmal ihr Kind in den Händen halten würde. Mit ihm umherlaufen würde, bis es schlief und sie dabei anlächelte voller Vaterstolz.  


Hermine fühlte sich schlecht. Sie hatte ihn benutzt. Benutzt - nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Benutzt, um vor ihren Gefühlen zu fliehen. Das hatte er einfach nicht verdient, aber vor allem hatte er es auch nicht verdient, dass man ihn weiter benutzte. Sie würde sich von ihm trennen. Es würde schwer werden, aber sie war es ihm schuldig. Doch wie sollte sie es anstellen. Sie konnte es ihm doch nicht einfach so ins Gesicht sagen. Sie würde es vorsichtig versuchen, er sollte es so leicht wie möglich haben. Ihre Gefühle waren unwichtig.   


Sie sah ihren Anrufbeantworter blinken. Das hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt. Sie ging hin und hörte ihn ab.  


_"Hallo Schatz, ich bin es Larry, ich weiß, dass du heute wiederkommst. Ich habe einen Tisch für uns im Friandise reserviert. Ich hole dich heute Abend ab. Ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Ich liebe dich"  
_

_Etwas Wichtiges zu sagen? Das habe ich dir auch und es wird dir nicht gefallen.'_  


Hermine rief Lavender an und bat sie zu kommen. Sie musste mit jemandem über ihre Gefühle sprechen. Lavender versprach ihr etwas später am Tag vorbeizukommen und Hermine überbrückte die Zeit bis dahin damit ihre Koffer wieder auszupacken.  


Als Lavender dann schließlich kam, setzten sich die beiden bei einer Tasse Tee auf Hermines Sofa und Hermine erklärte ihr, was ihr so zu schaffen machte.  
Lavender hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.  


"Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine sie schließlich.  


"Ich glaube, du solltest dich von ihm trennen"  


"Bist du dir sicher?"  


"Seit du ihn kennst bist du von Zweifeln zerfressen. Diese Beziehung kann nicht gut für dich sein"  


"Vielleicht hast du Recht"  


"Hermine, liebst du ihn?"  


Hermine sah sie betreten an.  


"Sag einfach ja oder nein, ohne nachzudenken"  


"Nein"  


Sie hörten eine Tür zuschlagen.  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich.  


"Was war das?"  


"Es klang nach der Haustür"  


"Aber wer?"  


Hermine sah auf die Uhr.  


"Oh mein Gott, ist es schon so spät?"  


Sie rannte zur Haustür und öffnete sie.  
Vor ihr lag ein großer Strauß roter Rosen. Ein kleines Kästchen lag ein paar Meter daneben.   
Sie hob es hoch und öffnete es. In ihm war ein Ring.  


"Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein" Sie ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken und lehnte sich an die Wand.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Hermine packte Larrys Schlafanzug in einen Karton, in dem sie schon die meisten seiner anderen Sachen, die sie in ihrer Wohnung gefunden hatte, verstaut hatte.  


_Hermine, es ist Silvester und du beschäftigst dich damit, die Sachen deines Ex-Freundes zusammenzupacken.'_  


Ex-Freund - Ja, das war er wohl ab jetzt. Er hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet und sie getraute sich nicht, sich bei ihm zu melden.  
Draußen hörte sie das Feuerwerk beginnen. Sie öffnete eine Flasche Sekt und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Sie prostete ihrem Spiegelbild im Fenster zu.  


"Auf ein gutes neues Jahr, schlimmer als das letzte kann es schließlich nicht werden"

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Hermine kam miesgelaunt in die Kanzlei.  
Criss sah ihr entgegen und fragte sie freundlich:  


"Was war es denn heute?"  


Diese Frage bezog sich darauf, dass Larry es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte Hermines Anrufbeantworter mit Liebesliedern zu belagern.  


Am Anfang waren es nur Verwünschungen gewesen, doch dann begann er ihr Liebeslieder auf dem AB zu hinterlassen, die alle nur einen Inhalt hatten - Ich liebe dich, komm zurück.  


Irgendwann hatte Hermine den Plan gefasst ihm freundliche' Mitteilungen als Ansage auf dem Anrufbeantworter zu hinterlassen, doch als sie eine Nachricht ihrer verstörten Mutter abhören musste, entschied sie sich wieder zu einer normalen Ansage zurückzukehren. Larry sah das allerdings als Zeichen und verstärkte seine Bemühungen nur noch.  


"Ich glaube, langsam begreift er, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Heute war es She hates me' - ich nenne das einen richtigen Fortschritt"  


Criss grinste und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  


Mathew stolzierte vorbei.  


"Darf ich daran erinnern, dass man privates Vergnügen bei der Arbeit vermeiden sollte"  


Hermine verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte Criss zu:  


"Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihm nicht den Hals umdrehe"  


"Hermine, willst du nicht mal wieder mit uns ausgehen? Ich meine, es ist jetzt Ende Februar, du bist jetzt zwei Monate von Larry getrennt, sollte das nicht als Trauerzeit reichen?"  


"Ach Criss, ich habe einfach keine Lust dazu und mittlerweile habe ich das Gefühl, dass man ohne Männer viel besser leben kann"  


Mathew sah sie entsetzt an.  


"War nicht persönlich gemeint," sagte Hermine besänftigt, "Obwohl, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, eigentlich doch"  


~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Ein lautes Stimmengewirr vor ihrer Bürotür ließ Hermine an diesem Nachmittag von ihrer Arbeit aufschrecken.  
Sie hörte Criss' Stimme laut sagen:  


"Sie können hier doch nicht einfach so rein. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Termin, aber würden Sie bitte -"  


Eine weitere Stimme mischte sich in die Gesprächsfetzen, die zu ihr drangen. Sie erkannte Mathews besserwisserischen Tonfall.  


"Haben wir Probleme?"  


"Dieser Mann hier, meint er könnte ohne Termin einfach so ins erstbeste Büro laufen"  


"Wenn Sie einen Anwalt brauchen, können Sie gerne zu mir kommen"  


Hermine war mittlerweile zur Tür gelaufen und horchte vorsichtig.  


_Mathew - dieses alte Stinktier - will mir meine Mandanten abwerben. Na warte, du kannst was erleben'_  


Sie hörte eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme.  


"Sind Sie gut?"   


_Vor meinem Büro steht Snape? Langsam werde ich wirklich wahnsinnig' _  


"Aber natürlich" hörte sie Mathews überheblichen Tonfall.  


"Dann können Sie mir sicherlich sagen, was ich bekomme, wenn ich zu einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge."   


_Wer würde sonst eine solche Frage stellen?'_  


"Wie bitte?"  


"Sie wissen es also nicht"   


Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, das war Balsam für die Seele.  


"Ich denke nicht, dass Hermine - Ms. Granger - es wüsste"  


_Zeit für meinen Auftritt'_  


Sie öffnete die Tür und besah sich das Schauspiel. Snape der furchteinflößend vor Mathew stand. Mathew, der eingeschüchtert nach seinem Stolz suchte und Criss, die sich ganz offensichtlich übergangen fühlte.  


"Was weiß ich nicht?" sagte Hermine scheinheilig zu Mathew.  


"Was dabei rauskommt, wenn man irgendeinen komischen Aufguss"  


"Wermutaufguss" unterbrach Snape ihn mit bedrohlicher Stimme.  


"also, diesen Wermutaufguss mit irgend so einem Dillzeugs"  


"Affodillwurzel" sagte Snape mit verschränkten Armen und einem vernichtenden Blick für Mathew.  


"vermischt"   


Hermine lächelte ihn an.  


"Der Trank der lebenden Toten - ein Schlaftrank - ich meine, das ist das Wissen eines Erstklässlers; Jetzt erzähl mir bloß noch, dass du nicht weißt, was ein Bezoar ist" sagte Hermine und ärgerte sich, dass sie für Mathews Gesichtsausdruck keine Kamera dabei hatte.  


Für einen Moment vermeinte sie ein Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht huschen zu sehen.  


"Worum geht es denn jetzt genau? Störe ich bei einem Plausch über Zaubertränke, oder hat es einen tieferen Sinn, dass alle vor meiner Tür stehen?"  


Criss nutzte ihre Chance endlich mal wieder ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  


"Dieser Herr hier, wollte zu dir" Sie zeigte auf Snape.  


"Na gut, dann geht dieser Herr hier in mein Büro, Mathew, du gehst in dein Büro, versuchst für 5 Minuten keinen Mist zu bauen und Criss, mach einfach irgendetwas."  


Mit diesen Worten schob sie Snape in ihr Büro und schloss demonstrativ die Tür hinter sich.  


"Setzen Sie sich doch" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen ihrer Besucherstühle.  


"Was führt Sie zu mir? Ist Ihnen eingefallen, wie Sie sich an mir rächen können, oder hatten Sie noch nicht genug Leuten den Tag verdorben und dachten einfach mal zwischenzeitlich an mich?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_Na, hat es euch gefallen? Bitte, lasst es mich wissen! _

_(Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass es all den Larry-Hassern gefiel ;o) )_


	13. Kapitel XIII

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_Licht aus - Spot an! Ich bin's mal wieder, euer Curlylein, habe sehr zu meiner Überraschung meine erste praktische Fahrstunde überlebt - ein Spruch meines Fahrlehrers zu meiner Fahrweise: "Lass uns sterben, wie Romeo und Julia, aber laber bitte nicht so lang wie Julia, die alte Zicke" (kann doch mal passieren, dass man Gas und Bremse geringfügig verwechselt, außerdem wer achtet denn schon auf Fahrstreifen), also schätzt euch glücklich, wenn ihr niemals in die Nähe eines Autos mit mir am Steuer kommt *g*. Lange Rede - gar kein Sinn, kam aufgrund von diversen Klausuren und meinen Nervenzusammenbrüchen im Zusammenhang mit meiner ersten Stunde erst jetzt zum updaten (interessiert es mich, dass es dieses Wort nicht im Deutschen gibt? äh nein ;o) , aber wenn ihr mein Gemüt mit ein paar Reviews gnädig stimmt, wird ganz schnell ein weiterer Teil folgen... :o)_

_Wie immer ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Reviewer - ich seid super_

**c[R]ud[E]dly, sam, Herm84, Kass², Elliot, Dine, QueenBonnie, Andelin, Kyyra, primax, Kiane, Vengari, Nachtschatten, Amalyinchen**_und natürlichmeine Beta_**oFlowero**_ - thank you so much, ihr könnt einen immer so toll motivieren, ich entschuldige mich auch für meinen Cliffhänger - ganz böses Curlylein! - hab euch alle lieb, aber jetzt halte ich meinen Mund und ihr könnt wieder lesen... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 13

"Was führt Sie zu mir? Ist Ihnen eingefallen, wie Sie sich an mir rächen können, oder hatten Sie noch nicht genug Leuten den Tag verdorben und dachten einfach mal zwischenzeitlich an mich?"  


"Ich werde diesen unqualifizierten Beitrag übergehen"  


"Nur eine Beleidigung pro Satz - werden Sie alt?" sagte Hermine mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.  


Er sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue auf seine markante Art hinauf, dann setzte er wieder zu sprechen an.  


"Ich werde verklagt und brauche einen Anwalt"  


"Und da kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu mir?"  


"Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist" brummte er und wollte schon wieder aufstehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.  


"Wo Sie schon mal hier sind, können Sie mir auch sagen warum, oder?"  


Er musterte sie mit einem Blick aus seinen unergründlichen Augen, blieb jedoch.  


"Warum werden Sie denn verklagt?" fragte Hermine und versuchte freundlich und vertrauensvoll zu wirken.  


"Wegen seelischer Grausamkeit"  


"Von einem Schüler?" mutmaßte Hermine und musste erkennen, dass ihr Witz ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
"Oh"  


"Ist das etwa ein Problem für Sie?"  


"Nein, nein - aber erlauben Sie mir die Frage, warum soll ausgerechnet ich Sie vertreten, wo es doch wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass ich selbst eine solche Klage gegen Sie einreichen würde"  


"Gerade deswegen"  


"Nun gut, das macht Sinn. Na dann: Wer? Warum? Wann?"  


"Miranda Hill, eine ehemalige Hufflepuff," bei der Erwähnung des Hauses verzog er wie angewidert das Gesicht, "dumm wie eine eingelegte Kröte, aber die Tochter von George Hill"  


"Dem Schulrat?"  


Der Dunkelhaarige nickte.  


"Mein Unterricht hat sie angeblich in eine ihre zig Therapien getrieben" Er hatte seinen bekannten spöttischen Unterton zum Äußersten genutzt.  


"Und stimmt das?"  


"Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?"  


"Schon gut. Ich weiß Ihr Unterricht war ja schon immer sehr schülerfreundlich, aber besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass sie nur ein ganz kleines bisschen Recht hat."  


"Nein, diese Möglichkeit besteht nicht. Wer meinem Unterricht nicht standhält, ist ein Schwächling und nicht würdig die hohe Kunst der Zaubertränke zu studieren"  


"Mit anderen Worten, sie zeigte sich nicht würdig Ruhm in Flaschen zu füllen und den Tod zu verkorken"  


"Machen Sie sich über mich lustig?"  


"Wie käme ich dazu - Haben Sie zufällig die Klageschrift dabei?"  


Snape griff in eine der Taschen seines weiten dunklen Umhangs und förderte eine Pergamentrolle mit einem offiziellen Siegel zu Tage.  
Hermine nahm sie an sich und entrollte das Pergament.  
Sie überflog die Zeilen und sah dann auf.  


"Die Verhandlung ist morgen?"  


"Ist das ein Problem?" sagte er und sah sie mit einem arroganten Blick an.  


"Ich würde es ziemlich kurzfristig nennen"  


"Ziehen Sie jetzt den Schwanz ein?"   


"Natürlich nicht," sagte sie herausfordernd.  


"Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen vor dem Gerichtsgebäude und seien Sie pünktlich" sagte er und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang - _wie schaffte er das nur immer?_ - aus ihrem Büro.  


"Wir müssen doch noch über..." rief sie ihm nach, doch er war schon verschwunden.  


_Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich gerade meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft habe?' _

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  


Hermine lief unruhig vor dem Gerichtsgebäude auf und ab. Ihr Mandant ließ auf sich warten  


_aber mich anschnauzen, ja nicht zu spät zu kommen' _  


Bald sah sie ihn auf sich zukommen. Mit wehendem Umhang und erstaunlicher Ähnlichkeit zu einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus.  
Ehe Hermine einen gezielten Spruch über seine Pünktlichkeit anbringen konnte, warf er ihr  


"Ich wurde suspendiert" an den Kopf.  


"Das überrascht mich nicht"  


"Wie schön, dass es Sie nicht überrascht, aber ich will, dass Sie etwas dagegen unternehmen"  


"Sehen Sie mal, Sie werden von einer ehemaligen Schülerin in Zusammenhang mit Ihrer Lehrtätigkeit verklagt, selbst wenn sie nicht die Tochter eines Schulrates - was doch bestimmt ebenfalls damit zusammenhängt - wäre, ist da rein rechtlich nicht viel zu machen. Wir könnten versuchen da etwas zu deichseln, aber ich denke, es wäre besser das Verfahren schnell abzuwickeln, dann können Sie sofort wieder anfangen und die Sache löst sich in Wohlgefallen auf"  


Er sah sie böse an, schwieg jedoch.  


"Dann gehen wir wohl besser einmal hinein"

Miranda Hill war um die 20, hatte kurze blonde Haare, die Hermine auf Kilometer Entfernung als gefärbt identifiziert hätte. Sie blickte aus übertrieben unschuldigen Reh-Augen umher und tuschelte immer wieder mit ihrem Anwalt. 

Ihr Anwalt Antony Williams war ein hochgewachsener Mann um die 60, auf dessen Kopf graue Haare thronten.  


Hermine und er begrüßten sich mit einem geschäftlichen Handschlag, während Snape auf seine unnachahmlich Weise zu seinem Platz glitt.  


Hermines Unsympathie für die Klägerin wuchs nur noch, als diese bei Eintreffen des Richters eine schlecht gespielte ihr-müsst-mich-bemitleiden-Miene aufsetzte.  


Nach der Verkündung der Anklage und einiger Formalitäten wurde Miranda in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Zuerst befragte sie ihr Anwalt. Unter Tränen berichtete sie über den psychischen Druck unter den sie der Zaubertränkeunterricht immer gesetzt hatte und schilderte auch, wie Snape dereinst einen Liebesbrief, den sie im Unterricht geschrieben hatte, vor der ganzen Klasse intoniert und sie damit für einige Wochen zum Gespött der Schule gemacht hatte. Ihr Therapeut hätte dies als Ursache für ihre späteren Bindungs- und Vertrauensängste gesehen.  


_Ich fange gleich an zu kotzen'  
_

Sie sah zu Snape, dem so ziemlich ihre Gemütslage ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  


Nachdem die laienhafte Theatralik ihrer Befragung durch ihren Anwalt beendet war, stand Hermine auf, um ihrerseits die Zeugin zu befragen.  


Langsam schritt sie in die Mitte des Saales. Das Klappern ihrer Schuhe war für einen Moment das einzige Geräusch.  


"Ms. Hill, erinnern Sie sich noch an ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke?"  


"Ich weiß nicht so genau" sagte sie nervös.  


"Nicht so wichtig, ich dachte nur die erste Stunde ihres Martyriums wäre Ihnen im Gedächtnis geblieben" sie machte für einen Moment eine Pause, "ich erinnere mich noch relativ genau daran. In meiner ersten Stunde hielt Professor Snape bei uns einen recht eindrucksvollen Vortrag. Er beschrieb uns, was möglich wäre in diesem Fach, soweit wir uns einigermaßen klug anstellen. Hat er so etwas bei Ihnen ebenfalls gesagt?"  


"Seine Worte waren glaube ich solang wir kein Haufen Schwachköpfe wären'"  


"Hat er damit nicht von Anfang an klar gestellt, dass in seinem Unterricht jeder das bekommt, was er verdient?"  


"Ja schon, doch es gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht mich wie ein Stück Dreck zu behandeln"  


"Nach Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts, wurden Sie da schon einmal schlecht behandelt?"  


"Aber natürlich"  


"Hat es Sie sehr mitgenommen?"  


"Na ja"  


"Schlimmer als bei den Unfreundlichkeiten meines Mandanten?"  


"Nein"  


_Du denkst das war eine gute Antwort? - Irrtum'_  


"Kann man also sagen, dass die Behandlung meines Mandanten Sie für ihr späteres Leben gestärkt hat?"  


"Überhaupt nicht"  


"Aber Sie haben doch soeben verkündet, dass Sie schlechte Behandlungen später besser wegstecken konnten"  


"Ich - "  


Es war für alle sichtbar, dass Miranda keine Antwort darauf geben konnte.  


"Kommen wir mal zurück zu dem Vorfall mit dem Liebesbrief, den Sie als einen der Hauptpunkte anführen. Es hat Ihnen sehr weh getan, oder?"  


"Ja" Auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich wieder ihre Gequälten-Miene gefestigt.  


"Sie waren mit Sicherheit sehr wütend auf ihn, oder?"  


"Das können Sie sich kaum vorstellen, so wütend war ich"  


"Ich glaube, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Wissen Sie, als ich im 4. Jahr war, hat eine Reporterin einen gemeinen Hetzartikel über mich verfasst. Ich war sowieso schon das Gespött der gesamten Leserschaft. Und dann ist etwas passiert, was für mich alles noch schlimmer machte"  


Miranda schien von ihren Worten gefangen.  


"Was?"  


"Ich las besagten Artikel im Zaubertränkeunterricht und dieser Mann" sie zeigte demonstrativ auf Snape, der sie mit einem finsteren Blick fixierte, "hat ihn der gesamten Klasse vorgelesen. Danach kannte ihn absolut jeder und meine Blamage vervielfältigte sich nur"  


"Ms. Granger, darf ich Sie daran erinnern im Interesse Ihres Mandanten zu handeln" schaltete sich der Richter James Pitouly ein.  


"Aber natürlich, Euer Ehren. Der Punkt ist, denken Sie nicht auch, dass unsere Situationen vergleichbar sind, Ms. Hill?"  


"Aber ja"  


"Dann stimmen Sie mir sicherlich auch zu, dass es in beiden Fällen unsere Schuld und nicht die des Angeklagten war?"  


"Wie bitte?"  


"Wir haben in seinem Unterricht Dinge getan, die wir nicht hätten tun sollen und dafür haben wir unsere gerechte Strafe bekommen. Er hat mich ja schließlich nicht gezwungen mich in seinem Unterricht regelwidrig zu verhalten. Natürlich war auch ich zuerst auf ihn wütend, aber dann habe ich eingesehen, dass ich die Schuld nur auf ihn abgewälzt habe. Es ist nur so, dass es sehr viel einfacher ist, auf jemand anderen, anstatt auf sich selbst wütend zu sein, nicht wahr Ms. Hill?"  


Miranda sah sie mit großen Augen an und man sah, dass sie nichts gegen Hermines Argumentation setzen konnte.  


"Keine weiteren Fragen Euer Ehren"

Nachdem Miranda Hill mit hängendem Kopf den Zeugenstand verlassen hatte, wurde Snape in den Zeugenstand gerufen.  
Hermine musste fasziniert beobachten, wie er geschickte Antworten gab, aus denen Williams ihm keine Schlinge drehen konnte. Williams Hauptaufmerksamkeit galt Snapes Vergangenheit als Todesser und er versuchte ihm sadistische Triebe nachzuweisen.  


Nachdem er seine Befragung abgeschlossen hatte, war wieder Hermine an der Reihe.  


"Professor Snape, stimmt es, dass Ihre vom Kläger so oft zitierte Vergangenheit als Todesser sie gezeichnet hat?"  


"Natürlich"  


"Ich hatte ja vorhin mit Ms. Hill den Punkt besprochen, dass die Art und Weise, wie Sie uns behandelt haben, uns vor schrecklichen Erfahrungen im späteren Leben bewahrt hat. Ist es nicht so, dass Ihr Wunsch uns für das Leben zu stärken durch Ihre Zeit als Todesser nur bestärkt wird. Also nicht, wie der Kläger es darstellte, negative, sondern positive Folgen für die Schüler hat?"  


"Einspruch euer Ehren" meldete sich Williams, "sie legt ihm die Worte in den Mund"  


"Darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Aussage der Klägerin fast wortwörtlich mit der Klageschrift übereinstimmt?"  


"Ist das die Verteidigung Ihrer Befragung?" fragte sie der Richter irritiert.  


"Nein, ich wollte die These des gegnerischen Anwalts nur ins richtige Licht rücken."  


"Einspruch abgewiesen, aber Ms. Granger bitte bemühen Sie sich, um eine etwas andere Befragungsmethode"  


Hermine lächelte und der Rest der Befragung lief trotz ihres etwas störrischen Zeugen recht positiv.

  
Nach den Befragungen der Zeugen wurde das Verfahren vertagt. Die Plädoyers sollten am folgenden Freitag stattfinden.  


Als Hermine mit Snape das Gerichtsgebäude verließ sprach er sie an.  


"Was Sie dort eben gesagt haben...?"  


"Denken Sie ja nicht, dass ich das ernst gemeint habe, Sie hätten es voll und ganz verdient verklagt zu werden"  


Sein Ausdruck, der für einen Moment fast freundlich gewesen war, verdunkelte sich wieder.  


"Es tut mir ja schrecklich Leid, dass ich Sie dazu zwinge Ihre Ideale zu verraten" sagte er ruhig bevor er sie mit einer abweisenden Miene verließ.  


"Es tut mir leid" rief sie, doch er schien es nicht mehr zu hören.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ich weiß, es ist wohl etwas kürzer, als ihr es von mir gewohnt seid, aber wie gesagt, es gibt bald ein weiteres Kapitel - Versprochen! - natürlich nur, wenn es euch auch gefallen hat. Wie könntet ihr mir das mitteilen? *grübel* - o.k., o.k., ich habe ja meine tollen Reviewer, ich sollte mich wohl mal etwas in Bescheidenheit üben, aber Reviews sind nun mal klasse und ich bin gierig *verzeihungheischendrüberblinzel*_  



	14. Kapitel XIV

_Disclaimer: vgl. andere Kapitel _

_**So, jetzt wird mein Versprechen eingelöst. Es kommt der 14. Teil von Warum einfach...? und ich bestehe darauf, dass es wirklich schnell ging :o)**_

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Ja, irgendwie tat es mir selbst leid, sie ihn so vor den Kopf zu stoßen, aber was soll man machen, dafür war das nächste Chapter für mich doppelt gut zu schreiben._

_@ Bluey1_

_Freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte nicht vergißt, die treuen Reviewer sind mir die Liebsten :o)_

_@ Herm84_

_*sichgeknuddeltfühlt* Danke, deine Reviews sind immer so schön motivierend. *zurückknuddel* Jetzt habe ich erstmal zwei Wochen ohne Klausuren, mal sehen, ob ich dazu komme viel weiter zu schreiben, ich hoffe doch. _

_@ Vengari_

_die Frage ist, wer hier wen inspiriert, denn deine Dialoge bzw. Gedanken in "Episoden der Scheinheiligkeit" sind für mich auch die totale Inspiration. _

_@ Goldshadow_

_Danke für dein Lob_

_@ Isaldaria_

_Lass mich dich zitieren, deine Review "war kurz...aber gut" *g*_

_@ DinoGirl_

_Freut mich aber trotzdem, dass du mir das auch mal schreibst, weil dann weiß ich, dass ich ruhig in dem Stil weiterschreiben kann, danke!_

_@ oFlowero_

_*Kekse dankend annehm* - möchte sonst noch wer einen Keks? Was soll ich noch zu dir sagen? - manche Dinge sagen mehr, als 1000 Worte: *knuddel*_

_@ Sissi_

_Ja es stimmt, es ist wirklich ein bisschen wenig Zauberei im Spiel, aber ich bin froh, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt_

_@ Primax_

_Nein, ich habe noch niemanden ungefahren (mein Fahrlehrer hat gute Reflexe *g*) und das Glück kann ich gebrauchen - danke. Auf das Ergebnis der Gerichtsverhandlung wirst du wohl noch warten müssen, aber es gefällt dir bestimmt auch, was bis dahin noch so alles passiert :o)_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Glaub mir, ab Donnerstag veranstalte ich ein kleines Sit-in bei einem Kino in meiner Nähe, werde also nicht dazu kommen, etwas hochzuladen ;o)_

_Habe den Trailer mittlerweile auch gesehen, die Szene mit dem Irrwicht finde ich so cool *g*_

_@Amalyinchen_

_Deine Reviews machen einen ja glatt 30cm größer. Also ich die gelesen hab, wanderten meine Mundwinkel immer weiter nach oben *mitbreitemgrinsenvormPCsitzt*, das ist soooooo lieb von dir - Danke!_

_@ Grizza_

_Den Gesichtsausdruck würde ich auch nur zu gern mal sehen (abgesehen von meiner Fantasie)._

_@ Yuna_

_Werde deinen Wunsch sofort erfüllen - Nenn mich Flaschengeist ;o)_

_**Wie immer gilt für alle Reviewer: Ich liebe euch. *allegleichzeitigknuddelt***_

**_So, lange Vorrede, aber jetzt kommen wir endlich mal zum neuen Chapter. Eigentlich wollte ich zwei Kapitel daraus machen, aber dann wäre es so kurz geworden._**

**_Na ja, jetzt habt ihr mehr zu lesen und ich verspreche euch, dass es ganz interessant wird in diesem Chapter *versuchtüberzeugendesLächeln*_**

**_DIXI (lat. ich habe gesprochen, keine Schleichwerbung für Miettoiletten ;o)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 14

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ 

"Hast du die Strawinsky-Akte gesehen?" fragte Hermine Criss.  


"Bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube die ist in deinem Regal ganz oben, aber es kann auch sein, dass Mathew sie hat, ich gehe gleich mal kucken."

In letzter Zeit waren ihr immer mehr Akten abhanden gekommen, die sich dann im Allgemeinen auf seinem Schreibtisch wiederfanden.  
Wenn er es dieses Mal schon wieder gewesen war, dann konnte er aber was erleben.   


_Ganz ruhig Hermine - vielleicht ist sie wirklich in deinem Regal und du verdächtigst ihn zu Unrecht'  
_

Sie lief in ihr Büro und ließ ihren Blick am Regal entlang fahren.  


Da oben waren mehrere Akten, doch sie konnte die Beschriftungen beim besten Willen nicht erkennen.  
Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf den Drehstuhl, in dem sie es sich sonst gemütlich machte.  


In Gedanken sah sie ihre Mutter vor sich, die ihr predigte, sich niemals auf Drehstühle zu stellen - aber die war ja schließlich nicht hier.  


Sie rollte den Stuhl zum Regal und stieg vorsichtig hinauf. Es war doch eine ganz schön wackelige Angelegenheit, doch sie brachte es fertig, sich aufzurichten. 

Langsam tastete sie die Aktenordner mit ihren Blicken ab.  


_Malfoy - nein, die Akte kann hier oben verstauben, Macintosh, Staudenberg, Hazel - man könnte sie vielleicht mal ordnen'  
_

Sie hörte die Tür aufgehen und drehte sich zu ihr.  


Leider hatte sie ihren Platz auf dem Drehstuhl nicht bedacht und verlor mit einem überraschten Aufschrei das Gleichgewicht.  


Die Person die soeben das Zimmer betreten hatte, reagierte blitzschnell und versuchte sie mit einer eher missglückten Aktion aufzufangen.  
Sie bremste ihren Fall jedoch ab und wurde von Hermine mit zu Boden gerissen.  


Erschrocken blickte Hermine in die weit aufgerissenen dunklen Augen ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers.  


Er lag unter ihr, sie vorsichtig im Arm haltend.  


Doch anstatt aufzustehen versank Hermine in seinem Blick. Und auch Snape machte keinerlei Anstalten sie empört von sich zu schieben. Stattdessen zog er sie näher zu sich und ganz langsam begannen sich ihre Lippen zu nähern. Sie spürte seinen Atem über ihre Haut fahren und ein Kribbeln umfing ihren gesamten Körper.   
Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher. Es waren keine zehn Zentimeter mehr, keine 8, keine 6, keine 4...und das Kribbeln verstärkte sich immer weiter, eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf ihre warme Haut...

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und als ob sie aus einer anderen Sphäre zurückkehrte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl hart mit der Realität zu kollidieren. Eilig rutschte sie von ihm, stand auf und strich ihre Kleider glatt.

"Ich hab die Strawin - störe ich?" Criss sah die beiden überrascht an.  


"Nein, ich bin nur hingefallen und da" sie stockte, das klang ja wohl so was von bescheuert...  


"Ich bin schon wieder weg - hier" sagte Criss, legte Hermine einen Aktenordner in die Arme und verlies schleunigst wieder das Büro.  


Hermine wandte sich zu Snape, der mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgestanden war.  


"Es tut mir schrecklich Leid"  


"Schon gut" sagte er, seine Stimme klang mürrisch, doch die Art und Weise, wie er stand, wirkte unsicher.  


"Danke sehr, Sie haben mich vor einigen blauen Flecken bewahrt"  


"Sparen Sie sich Ihren Dank" sagte er mit kalter Stimme und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr so viel ferner war, als nur einige Minuten zuvor. "Warum haben Sie mich zu sich bestellt?"  


"Ach ja, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass unser Richter Mr. Picouly leider im Krankenhaus liegt. Mir wurde nicht gesagt was er hat, aber es bedeutet, dass unser Verfahren auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgesetzt wird"  


"Was ist mit der Suspendierung?"  


"Ich denke, sie bleibt bestehen, aber machen Sie doch das Beste daraus."  


Er musterte sie mit einem finsteren, aber dennoch ansatzweise interessierten Blick.  


"Sie könnten zum Beispiel mal ihre Sammlung an Kräutern oder anderen Zaubertrankzutaten ordnen"  


"Sie sind ordentlich" zischte er ihr wütend zu, "außerdem, wie soll ich das denn vom Tropfenden Kessel aus machen?"  


"Wieso Tropfender Kessel?"  


"Dort wohne ich"  


"Aber Ihnen darf die Nutzung Ihrer Privaträume in Hogwarts nicht verwehrt werden"  


"Wird sie nicht, aber können Sie sich vorstellen, wie das ist - vergessen Sie es"   


Er drehte sich um und lief wortlos aus ihrem Büro.

Sie blieb erstaunt zurück und setzte sich in den Stuhl, der ihr vor einigen Minuten zum Verhängnis geworden war.  
Er hatte so verletzt ausgesehen, als er den letzten Satz zu ihr gesagt hatte und langsam stiegen in ihr Bilder eines einsamen Mannes in den Kopf, der am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle saß und von seinen Schülern verspottet wurde. Ihr kamen Gedanken, dass sie mit Ron und Harry damals mit Sicherheit ebenso über den Meister der Zaubertränke gelächelt hätte und die Tatsache, dass er die Macht über sie verloren hatte, gnadenlos ausgenutzt hätte.

_Ach was, das hieße ja, er hätte Gefühle'_

**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Die Türklingel riss sie unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf. Hermine entwand sich aus ihrem Bettzeug und sah zu ihrem Wecker. Es war 1 Uhr nachts.  


_'Wer steht denn bitte um diese Zeit vor meiner Tür?_' Sie wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel und eilte zur Tür. Zur Vorsicht hatte sie ihren Zauberstab griffbereit in ihrer Manteltasche.  


Sie sah durch den Spion und im matten Licht des Flurs entdeckte sie eine Gestalt, es war Snape. Eilig öffnete sie die Tür.  


Ein merkwürdiges Bild bot sich ihr da.  


Vor der Tür stand Snape. Aber er stand nicht selbstständig. Zwei Männer stützten ihn.  


Der eine musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und am Liebsten hätte Hermine ihm irgendeine freundliche Aufforderung an den Kopf geworfen, dass er das gefälligst unterlassen sollte. Es machte sie nervös.  


Dann setzte er zu sprechen an.  


Allerdings sprach er nicht zu ihr, sondern zu dem anderen Mann.  


"Was meinst du Jay, ist sie es?"  


"Meine Herren, könnten Sie mir..." versuchte Hermine sie zu unterbrechen, doch die beiden nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihr, mal abgesehen von ihrem Aussehen.  


"Doch, ich denke, auch wenn unser alter Potionmaster mal wieder ziemlich übertrieben hat."  


"Wirklich, für mich sind diese Haare einfach nur braun, wo sieht er denn bitte seinen ganzen Facetten, von denen er gelabert hat? Und die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hat? Man merkt, dass er ganz schön einen im Kahn hatte"  


Hermine hatte mittlerweile ihre Arme verschränkt und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.  


Sie räusperte sich und verschaffte sich endlich ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit.  


"Ma'am, kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Jay zeigte auf Snape, der zwischen ihnen hing, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln und im Großen und Ganzen absolut nichts von seiner Umgebung mitbekam.  


"Ja" sagte Hermine zögerlich.  


"Jay, wir sind richtig" sagte der andere und die beiden schoben den wankenden Snape an ihr vorbei in ihre Wohnung.  


"Sie können doch nicht einfach so ..." empörte sich Hermine, doch die beiden übergingen dies, stellten Snape an eine Wand und verließen die Wohnung wieder.  


Im Gehen rief Jay ihr noch zu:  


"Der muss nur seinen Rausch ausschlafen"  


"Und warum bei mir?" rief Hermine ihnen nach, doch da waren sie schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Sie sah zu Snape und wurde gewahr, wie dieser langsam zur Seite rutschte.  
Sie rannte zu ihm und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Fußboden machte.  
Sie stützte ihn und entschloss sich ihn in ihr Bett zu legen. Der Mann hatte Recht, er musste seinen Rausch ausschlafen.  


Mit Mühe und Not wankte sie mit ihm zusammen in ihr Schlafzimmer und setzte ihn auf ihr Bett.  


Für einen Moment schien sich der Schleier vor seinen Augen zu lichten.  


"Hermine, ich..." lallte er.  


"Schon gut, Sie schlafen jetzt erst mal ihren Rausch aus und dann wird alles wieder gut, ich bin ja da" besänftigte sie ihn.  


Sie schnürte seine Schuhe auf und zog sie ihm vorsichtig von den Füßen.  


Sie hörte ein Schnarchen und als sie nach oben sah, war sein Kopf auf seine Schulter gefallen und seine Augen geschlossen.  


Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde ihr niemand glauben.  


Sie verzog die Nase. Von seiner Kleidung ging ja ein schrecklicher Geruch aus. Eine Duftvariation, die sehr nach ungelüfteter Kneipe roch. In diesen Sachen würde niemand gut schlafen können.  


Vorsichtig zog sie ihm das schwarze Hemd aus der Hose und öffnete geschickt die Köpfe. Sie streifte es vorsichtig über seine Arme. Das schwarze T-Shirt, das darunter zum Vorschein kam, hatte einen annehmbaren Geruch und so ließ sie es ihm. Aber die schwarze Hose würde sie ihm noch ausziehen müssen. Sie öffnete den Gürtel und musste einen Moment schmunzeln. Wer sie so sehen würde, könnte ja sonst was denken.  


Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss und legte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett, so dass sie seine Hose weiter hinunter ziehen und schließlich vollkommen abstreifen konnte.  


_Das durfte nicht wahr sein'_ Er trug wirklich schwarze Boxershorts - Sie hatte es immer gewusst.  


Sie sammelte seine Sachen auf und brachte sie in ihr Badezimmer, wo sie sie über ihre Wäscheleine hängte, so dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen auslüften konnten.   


Als sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer kam, hatte sich Snape wie ein kleines Kind zusammengerollt und atmete ruhig und regelmäßig.  


Sie deckte ihn zu und stand einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Bett.  


Sollte sie auf dem Sofa schlafen? So weit kommt es noch. Sie erst mitten in der Nacht herausklingeln und dann sie zu einer Nacht voller Rückenschmerzen verdonnern.  


Ach was, sollte er halt etwas Platz machen.  


Sie legte sich neben ihn und griff ihm etwas Decke ab.  


Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, was gerade passiert war. Hatte er etwa von ihr erzählt? Wie waren die Beiden, denn sonst auf sie gekommen? Was hatten sie noch mal gesagt? Die schönsten Augen der Welt - hatte er das etwa über sie gesagt?   


Sie blickte ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und er schien sich in ihrer Nähe wohl zu fühlen.  


_Ach, das hat wohl eher mit seinem Blutalkoholspiegel zu tun, als mit meiner Nähe'  
_

Dann übermannte sie wieder ihre Müdigkeit und sie schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Die plötzliche Helligkeit ließ sie einen Moment blinzeln.  


Sie hatte wie ein Murmeltier geschlafen und war immer noch ein wenig dösig. Irgendwas war anders als sonst. Ihr Kissen fühlte sich so anders an. Sie begutachtete es verschlafen ohne ihren Kopf von ihm abzuheben. War es schon immer schwarz gewesen? Und überhaupt, warum roch es so nach Alkohol?   


Schlagartig schreckte sie aus ihrer morgendlichen Begriffsstutzigkeit und ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Kopf auf Professor Snapes Brust lag. Nein, noch schlimmer, dass sie ganz und gar an ihn gekuschelt lag. Sie spürte seinen Arm, der ihre Schultern umschlang. Spürte seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und seinen ruhigen Atem, der sanft über ihre Haut strich. Fast wäre sie wieder in ihre Träume zurückgesunken, als sie das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden.  


Sie drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf nach oben, darauf bedacht ihren Kopf nicht von der wohligen Wärme seiner Nähe zu trennen.  


Ein warmer Blick aus seinen dunklen, undurchdringlichen Augen, die umrahmt wurden durch schwarze Ringe, empfing sie.  


Dieser Blick war so liebevoll, dass ein kribbelndes Gefühl ihren Rücken hinablief.  


Sie spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Augen verlor.  


Und diese Nähe, sie war so unheimlich unbeschreiblich, dieser Kontakt so intensiv.   


Ohne zu wissen warum rutschte sie ein Stück höher und ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen. Er zog sie enger an sich. Kalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl, das seine sanften Lippen auf den ihren auslöste. Sie fühlte Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Ganz langsam öffneten sich ihre Lippen und sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken entlang fahren. Sie spürte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und strich vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fuhr die Konturen seines Gesichtes entlang. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und für einen Moment hörten sie nur auf ihren schnellgehenden unregelmäßigen Atem.  


Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sie war sich sicher, dass er bis in ihre Seele schauen konnte.  


Seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Rücken so unheimlich langsam nach vorn. Sie hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an und er begann die Knöpfe ihres Pyjamaoberteils zu öffnen. Vorsichtig küsste er die freigelegte Haut. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder zu ihren und sie küssten sich wieder, doch diesmal um einiges leidenschaftlicher.  


Wieder trennten sie sich voneinander und Hermine begann vorsichtig sein T-Shirt hochzuziehen. Er drehte sich, so dass er nun auf ihr lag und streifte es sich in einer fließenden Bewegung selbst ab.  


Sie fuhr vorsichtig über seine blasse weiche Haut und begann dann vorsichtig seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken.   


Er küsste vorsichtig ihren Hals und fuhr langsam mit seinen Lippen an ihren Schlüsselbeinen entlang.  


Sie seufzte, diese Berührungen waren so wunderschön.

"Halt! Das ist nicht richtig" sagte sie auf einmal, als wäre sie aus einer Trance erwacht und stieß ihn von sich.  


"Was? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Er sah sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an.  


"Nein," sagte Hermine und zog schnell ihre Decke über ihren Oberkörper, "es ist nur nicht richtig"  


"Aber warum?"  


"Wir sollten es nicht tun, o.k.?"  


"Du hast Recht. Es ist falsch"  


_Weil es sich so richtig anfühlt?'_

_  
_"Ja" sie stockte.  


"Du bist mein Mandant"  


"Du warst meine Schülerin"   


Sie hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen. Eine merkwürdige Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  


"Nicht mehr"  


"Nicht für immer"  


Wieder hatten sie gleichzeitig die Stille durchbrochen.  


Sie mied seinen Blick, sicher, dass sie ihm nicht standhalten konnte.  


"Vielleicht sollten Sie duschen gehen"  


"Ja, wo...?"   


"Im Flur, die erste Tür links - ihre Sachen hängen auch dort"  


Er verließ schweigend das Zimmer.  


Hermine ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.  


Es konnte nicht richtig sein. Es konnte einfach nicht richtig sein. Immerhin war er, er war... Was war er für sie? Auf jeden Fall war es nicht richtig, ein Fehler, vollkommen falsch.  


Im Badezimmer hörte sie die Dusche brausen.  


Es war einfach unvorstellbar. Dort unter der Dusche stand eine Person, für die sie so unheimlich widersprüchliche Gefühle hatte, die sich eigentlich vollkommen ausschlossen und dennoch nebeneinander bestehen konnten.  


Die Zeit verstrich, doch Hermine blieb wo sie war, unfähig etwas zu tun. Sie hörte die Dusche verstummen und einige Zeit später stand er in der Zimmertür.  


"Ich gehe dann"  


"Nein, bitte bleiben Sie noch", _warum?'_ "ich könnte Frühstück machen"  


"Besser nicht"

  
Sie sahen sich für einen Moment stumm in die Augen.  


"Ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Hilfe" sagte er dann schließlich.  


"Sehen Sie es als Ausgleich für all das, was Sie schon für mich getan haben bzw. ich Ihnen angetan habe" antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn unsicher an.  


Er nickte ihr zu und lief aus dem Raum. Einige Zeit später hörte sie ihre Haustür zuklappen.  


Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und entdeckte einen kleinen schwarzen Stoffball. Sie zog ihn zu sich und entknüllte ihn. Er hatte sein T-Shirt vergessen. Sie roch daran und musste husten. Es roch bestialisch nach Alkohol.  


Aber natürlich, sie hatte alkoholhaltige Dämpfe eingeatmet, das erklärte alles ... oder?

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  


**_Na, was meint ihr denn, waren es alkoholische Dämpfe, eine Weltverschwörung oder vielleicht doch was anderes? *g*_**

**_Ich bitte jetzt nicht um eine Review (hab ja schon eine ganze Menge bekommen *freu*), aber ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich doch eine bekomme (nimmt mir irgendwer diese Bescheidenheit ab?, na ja, also ich hätt dann doch gerne eine, wenn es möglich wäre *unschuldigesEngelsgesichtaufsetz*)_**


	15. Kapitel XV

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_Ich bin es mal wieder! (ich wette das überrascht euch jetzt ungemein, ihr hättet doch bestimmt den Kaiser von China erwartet ;o) _

_Wie immer ein großes *knuddel* an meine tollen Reviewer. Ihr seid wundervoll._

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Ja, du hast vollkommen recht mit deinem Votum, es war wirklich ziemlich schnell und auch ein wenig unlogisch und das Schlimmste ist, dass dieses Chap genauso schlimm ist, aber ich kann nur sagen, dass darauffolgende Chapter vielleicht das etwas ausgleichen werden..._

_@ Bluey1_

_*muss sich aus Gedanken mit besoffenem Snape im Bett reißen* Ich glaub sie weiß selbst nicht so recht, warum es falsch ist, aber ich dachte einfach nur, dass das alles ein wenig zu schnell für sie geht. Danke, für dein Lob. *freu*_

_@ Herm84_

_*taschentuchreich* Nicht mehr weinen! Das war meine Rache für deinen letzten Teil von KELS *diabolischgrins* - also selbst schuld *g* wenn Hermine das Angebot von Sev nicht annimmt und ich umsonst vor meinem Computer zusammenbrech, dann geschieht dir das nur Recht *g* - o.k.,o.k., das ist Erpressung, na gut, vielleicht denk ich noch mal darüber nach... Außerdem: 'Aber' ist nach meinen Brüdern das erste Wort das ich gelernt habe und deshalb verwende ich es gern, aber (!) da wir uns sowieso nicht einigen können, wer besser schreibt, schlage ich als Kompromiss vor, dass wir gleich gut schreiben *HandzumHandschlagreich* *knuddel* _

_@ oFlowero_

_*knuddel* rote Autos? Wo? *panischumherblick* *g* Du schürst hier elementare Ängste, das weißt du hoffentlich ;o) *meineJackeentdeck* oh Gott, nein, die ist ja rot Ahhhhhhh - ich bin infiziert - ich hoffe das ist nicht mein letzter Teil von Warum einfach ...Hiiiillllllffffffeeeee!!! Aber da bald Weihnachten kommt ist ja eh alles verloren *g* - ich bin genauso froh, dass außer dir das wohl niemand versteht *g*_

_@ Elliot_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich! (wusste ich natürlich gleich, das Chap. war mein Geschenkt *überzeugendesGesichtaufsetz*) Dank dir, weiß ich jetzt auch, warum mir Jay so bekannt vorkam, war zwar keine Anspielung auf Dogma, aber das wäre eigentlich ne gute Idee gewesen *g* - ach ja, ich hätte auch kein Halt über die Lippen gebracht, aber das muss ich wohl nicht erwähnen... *knuddel*_

_@ Grizza, cherry151 und Andelin_

_Danke euch dreien, habe mich sehr gefreut_

_@ Vengari_

_Danke, deine Meinung hat mich sehr gefreut, ich bin nämlich der gleichen, will sagen, dass ich auch denke, dass das für Herm zu früh ist. Wenn man den neuen Teil liest, wirkt das zwar anders, aber schließlich geht es danach weiter.. *fürReviewknuddel*_

_@ Kyyra_

_Danke für das Lob. Ich habe meinen Draht zum SS/HG-Pairing eigentlich auch nur durch Fanfictions gefunden, im Buch ist mir das auch nicht so passend vorgekommen, umso mehr freue ich mich, dass mir es einigermaßen gelungen ist_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Ja, erst hatte ich auch so eine Szene mit "oh welch Duft" im Sinn und dann kam mir das zu kitschig vor und ich musste daran denken, wie T-Shirts riechen, wenn man Alkohol in ihnen abbaut... freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. (das mit den Boxers - na ja, ich wusste auch nicht so recht, aber dann dachte ich z.B. Snape im Tanga *g* und dann kamen mir die Boxers doch besser vor (wenigstens waren sie nicht rosa mit pinken Herzchen darauf *g*))_

_@ Primax_

_Freut mich, dass ich genau das erreicht habe, was ich erreichen wollte, denn so, wie du es beschrieben hast, wollte ich, dass es auf den Leser wirkt *freu*_

_@ Robbyn_

_Juhu, man verzeiht mir, dass ich Draco so dargestellt habe. Äh ja, Ron hat irgendwie in meiner Story die A****karte gezogen - am Anfang wollte ich ihn noch ein wenig ausführlicher mit in die Story einbetten, dann habe ich mich allerdings um entschieden, so dass er irgendwie ein bisschen blöd wegkommt, also der war wirklich nur eine kleine Showeinlage, um Larry loszuwerden *beschämtzuBodenblick*_

_@ uraeus_

_Danke, für dein Lob. Also Voldi ist ein bisschen die Schwachstelle meiner Geschichte, den habe ich nämlich unter den Tisch fallen lassen... Ich denk mir, dass Harry ihn irgendwann in der Vergangenheit besiegt hat. Ich wollte nämlich eine schöne amüsante Story schreiben und da passte der "king of darkness" (war das nicht O. Osbourne?) nicht wirklich rein... Ich hoffe sein Fehlen macht die Story nicht schlecht..._

_@ KatarinaAndrea_

_Danke, für dein Lob, ich benachrichtige dich gern, die Reviews kannst du auch hier schreiben, ich akzeptiere nämlich auch anonyme Reviews (nur für den Fall, dass ich mich über eine weitere Review von dir freuen darf)_

_@ Mary Klar_

_Auch dir Danke und wenn du mir wieder eine Review schreiben möchtest, wie gesagt das geht auch hier ohne registriert zu sein._

_Dann möchte ich mal wieder (eigentlich: wie immer) noch mal allgemein was sagen. (Ich rede gern, denn dann stehe ich im Mittelpunkt *g*) Vielleicht wird euch das nächste Chapter irritieren, vielleicht gefällt es euch auch besonders. Ich kann das diesmal nämlich nicht im Geringsten abschätzen. Bei diesem Teil musste ich nämlich immer mehr grübeln, ob es so bleiben kann oder nicht, meine Empfindungen haben sich von "der Teil gefällt mir" bis zu "die Sch**** kannst du nicht so lassen" erstreckt. Schlussendlich habe ich mich dazu entschlossen es so zu lassen. Noch mal Dank an meine Beta oFlowero, die mir immer so gut zuredet *Keksrüberschieb*_

_Na ja, ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt und jetzt könnt ihr es endlich lesen: _

_~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 15

Sie lag noch einige Zeit da. Einfach so. Ohne zu denken. Ohne zu fühlen. Es war, als hätte sich ein dichter Nebel um ihren Kopf gebildet, der alles in ihr lähmte.   


Und dann wurde sie auf einmal von Gedanken nur so überflutet.  


Was war sie da gerade im Begriff gewesen zu tun? Sie hatte ihn geküsst. IHN - ausgerechnet. Warum? Wie konnte sie so etwas nur tun? Es war ja nicht nur, dass er ihr Mandant war. Zugegeben, das machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher und es war ein weiterer Punkt. Sie hatte gegen sämtliche Bestimmungen verstoßen. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach mit einem Mandanten..., aber war das der springende Punkt gewesen? _Nein, sicher nicht'_ hörte sie eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Innern. 

Und woher wusste sie das genau? Sie wusste doch auch nicht, warum sie es beinahe getan hätte, warum sollte sie wissen, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, es doch zu verhindern?  


Und immer wieder kamen neue Gedanken hinzu. Nicht einer davon brachte Klarheit, eigentlich machten sie alles noch viel komplizierter.  


Vielleicht hatte ihr auch einfach nur das Gefühl gefehlt neben jemandem aufzuwachen und ihre Emotionen hatten sie dann einfach überwältigt. Ja, so einfach war das. Das konnte schließlich gut sein, denn warum sollte sie ausgerechnet mit Snape - ein vollkommen widersinniger Gedanke.  


_Es war Einsamkeit und Verwirrung, mehr ist da nicht'_ sagte sie sich immer wieder und übertönte damit die schwache Stimme in sich, die es nicht dabei bewenden lassen wollte. 

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Herm, das Schreiben ist gerade mit einer Eil-Eule angekommen" Criss hatte ihren Kopf in Hermines Büro gesteckt.  


"Danke" sagte Hermine knapp und widmete sich den Zeilen auf dem Pergament.  


"Ich denke, du solltest Feierabend machen"  


Hermine sah auf die Uhr.  


"Du hast Recht. Könntest du vielleicht eine Nachricht an Professor Snape schicken, ich habe eben erfahren, dass das Verfahren in seinem Fall übermorgen fortgesetzt wird"  


"Na klar"  


"Obwohl, auf meinem Heimweg komme ich eh beim Tropfenden Kessel vorbei, weißt du was, ich sage ihm schnell persönlich Bescheid."  


Ein Lächeln breitete sich über Criss' Gesicht.  


"Was ist eigentlich zwischen euch?"  


"Nichts, absolut nichts"  


"So, so"  


"Wirklich"  


"Na dann" sagte Criss und verließ grinsend Hermines Büro.  


_Wirklich'_

  
Als sie durch den Frühlingsabend lief, kam Hermine ins Grübeln. Wie sollte sie mit ihm umgehen? Seit ihrer merkwürdigen Verabschiedung nach ihrer gemeinsamen' Nacht, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und es waren immerhin drei Wochen vergangen. 

Na ja, aber sie waren ja schließlich beide der - mehr als vernünftigen - Meinung, dass das was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, nicht richtig, vollkommen unbegründet, eine Affekt-Handlung... 

_Hermine, du hältst ein Plädoyer und machst dir keine Gedanken_' schalt sie ihren Gedankenfluss.  


Natürlich - Plädoyer - sie war seine Anwältin - nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wie Mathew immer sagte: Nichts Persönliches bei der Arbeit 

_Du führst Mathew als Referenz an? Wie weit bist du gesunken?'_

Plötzlich stand sie vor dem Eingang des Tropfenden Kessels und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie seine Zimmernummer herausgefunden und stand zittrig vor der Holztür, die sein Zimmer mit der Außenwelt verband.  


Sie nahm sich ein Herz und klopfte. Sie hörte Schritte auf die Tür zukommen.  
Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Anblick, der sich Hermine bot, erschreckte sie. 

"Oh mein Gott, wie sehen Sie denn aus?"

"Ms. Granger" sagte Snape mit einem leichten Nuscheln in der sonst so prägnanten Stimme.

Hatte man sonst sein Haar als fettig bezeichnet, war der jetzige Zustand unbeschreiblich. Er sah aus, und wie Hermine mit verzogener Nase feststellen musste, roch auch, als ob er sich seit der Dusche, die er bei Hermine genommen hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal gewaschen hätte.  
Seine Kleidung machte einen ebenso benutzten Eindruck und sein Gesicht war mit Bartstoppeln verziert.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen und heruntergeklapptem Kiefer an.

"Was machen Sie denn hier, ich wollte eigentlich gerade mit den Jungs einen drauf machen gehen." Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie den Restalkohol von seiner letzten Sauftour noch riechen konnte.

"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie ihn ruhig.

"Aber klar"

Nachdem sie ein paar leere Bierdosen umrundet hatte, stellte sie sich vor ihm auf.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie mit leicht angeekeltem Blick, das Chaos in seinem Raum begutachtete.

"So gut wie nie"

"So sehen Sie allerdings nicht aus"

Er sah sie mit miesmutigem Blick an.

"Übermorgen wird das Verfahren fortgesetzt"

"Ja?" Ein Leuchten war in seine Augen getreten.

"Ihnen fehlt das Unterrichten, hab ich Recht?"

"Geht Sie gar nichts an" sagte er und klang mehr wie ein kleines Kind, anstatt wie der sonst so furchteinflößende Zaubertränkelehrer.

"Aber wenn ich Sie so betrachte, sehe ich schwarz."

"Wieso?"

"Haben Sie in letzter Zeit schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Sie sehen aus, wie ein Kinderschreck, das wird einen bleibenden Eindruck auf den Richter machen"

Er sah sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen an, das kurze Funkeln war verschwunden.

Sie merkte wie Mitleid in ihr aufstieg.

"Wissen Sie was wir jetzt machen? Sie steigen jetzt erst mal unter die Dusche und bitte putzen Sie sich die Zähne, das wäre für Ihre Umwelt eine gewaltige Verbesserung - Mundwasser wäre auch nicht schlecht und in der Zwischenzeit sorge ich hier mal für ein bisschen Ordnung"

Sie spürte seine Widerwilligkeit, doch schob sie ihn mit den Worten "keine Widerrede" in sein Badezimmer.  


Warum machte sie das eigentlich für ihn? Sie wusste es nicht, dennoch begann sie mit ein paar Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes sein Zimmer aufzuräumen und als Snape einige Zeit später mit einem frischen schwarzen Hemd und einer farblich passenden schwarzen Hose bekleidet in sein Zimmer kam, war es ordentlich und gelüftet - was er wohl in letzter Zeit etwas missachtet hatte.

Hermine lief lächelnd auf ihn zu.

"Lassen Sie sich mal ansehen. Ja, das ist doch schon viel besser. Hauchen Sie mich mal an - minzfrisch. Geben Sie es zu, so gefällt es Ihnen doch auch viel besser"

Sie hatte ihn ein paar Mal umkreist.

"Aber, der Bart muss ab"

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Ich werde diesen Bart nicht abrasieren. Wissen Sie, wie viel Mühe es gekostet hat, den wachsen zu lassen?"

"Es war bestimmt sehr anstrengend" sagte Hermine ironisch.

"Ich werde diesen Bart nicht abrasieren"

"Dieser Bart kommt ab und wenn ich es persönlich machen muss"

"Das würden Sie nicht wagen"

"Wollen wir wetten" sagte Hermine energisch und lief in sein Badezimmer. Sie suchte ein paar Dinge zusammen und kam dann mit diesen zurück zu ihm.

Sie grinste ihn an.

"Das wollte ich eh schon immer mal ausprobieren"

"Und warum muss ich das Versuchskaninchen geben?" 

"Darum, außerdem können Sie sich den Bart auch gern selbst abrasieren - aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nach dem Grundsatz ein Snape - ein Wort' leben"

Er sah sie mit einem bösen Blick an.

"Genießen Sie es doch einfach, sich mal nicht selbst rasieren zu müssen"

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihn auf einen Stuhl, den sie in die Mitte des Zimmers gerückt hatte.

"Hemd ausziehen!" befahl sie und strahlte ihn verführerisch an.

Snape spießte sie mit seinem Blick auf. 

"Wie bitte?" brachte er hervor.

"Ich möchte mich an einer ordentlichen Nassrasur versuchen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr Hemd nass wird"

Widerwillig entledigte er sich des Hemdes, während Hermine ins Badezimmer lief und mit einem nassen Waschlappen wiederkam.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Lappen über die Haut seines Gesichtes, um es anzufeuchten.  


Dann nahm sie etwas Rasierschaum aus einer Dose und verteilte ihn ganz sanft und langsam gleichmäßig auf seinem Gesicht. Im Licht der Lampe sah sie, wie sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen auf seiner Stirn und Brust bildeten.  
  
Sie wischte ihre Hände an einem Handtuch ab und griff dann nach dem silbernen Rasiermesser.

"Sie sollten jetzt ganz still halten" gebot sie ihm und legte vorsichtig eine Hand unter sein Kinn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie dann mit dem kalten Metall über seine Haut und während ein schabendes Geräusch die Luft erfüllte, spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Es wurde für sie immer schwieriger sich zu konzentrieren.   


Lag heute etwas Besonderes in der Luft? Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so...  


Sie beendete die Rasur, indem sie vorsichtig mit dem Handtuch den restlichen Schaum entfernte. Dann strich sie vorsichtig mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die samtige Haut, die sie erreicht hatte.  


Sie spürte wie unregelmäßig sein Atem ging und fing einen Blick voller Leidenschaft auf.  
Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie und merkte, dass seine Unruhe nur zunahm. Sie sah ihn an.  


"So ist es besser, oder?"  


"Ja" seine Stimme war unüblich schwach und bebte.   


Sie spürte, wie alles in ihr nach seiner Nähe schrie.  


Ohne zu wissen warum, ließ sie sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß nieder. Sie spürte seinen Atem stocken. Ganz langsam streckte sie ihm ihre Lippen entgegen und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss.

  
Seine Finger suchten den Weg zu ihrer Bluse und begannen sie bedächtig aufzuknöpfen. Seine Lippen verließen ihre und begannen an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Sie hörte ihn flüstern:

"Es ist falsch, oder?"

"Ja" stöhnte Hermine mehr, als das sie es sagte.

Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang, während seine Hände ihre Bluse nun vollständig abstreiften.

"Wir sollten das nicht machen" sagte er und seine Hände fuhren langsam zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs.

"Du hast vollkommen Recht" erwiderte sie, während ihre Hände über seine Brust fuhren und immer näher zu seinem Hosenbund gelangten...  
  


~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  


_Was da in mich gefahren ist? Habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Verschwörungstheorie1: Jemand hat mir Hormone unter das Essen gemischt..._

_Wenn es euch ähnlich geht und ihr noch eine Weiterführung des Kapitels lesen wollt, dann habe ich was für euch. Ich habe nämlich noch ein wenig weitergeschrieben (NC-17). Interesse? Dann könnt ihr mir eine Mail oder eine Review mit eurem Wunsch nach dem Alternativen Kapitel 15 und eurer E-Mail-Adresse schreiben. und ich werde euch das Kapitel so schnell wie möglich zuschicken. (werde mich auch darum bemühen es irgendwann auf einer anderen Seite zu veröffentlichen, wenn ich einen Platz gefunden habe, werde ich den Link posten) _

**Edit: Das alternative Chap. findet ihr nun im Erotica-Bereich auf www.alan-rickman-online.de. Ich schicke es euch natürlich auch weiterhin gern zu. Ansonsten besucht die Seite! Es lohnt sich.**

_Die Handlung wird dort allerdings noch nicht weitergeführt, aber ich kann euch beruhigen, es ist noch nicht zu Ende, ich bin zu kompliziert, als dass ich es so enden lassen würde..._

_Also, alle die wenig Interesse an bestimmten Details haben, ihr werdet eigentlich nicht viel verpassen..._

_Über eure Reviews freut sich euer_

_Curlylein_


	16. Kapitel XVI

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_Wow - mal als kurze Anmerkung. Also die Zahl der Reviews und der Mails war überwältigend. Also für alle, die mal ganz viele Reviews bekommen möchten: 'Leckerlis' bereit halten, dann klappt das *g*._

_So und jetzt kommt mein Problem, bei dieser großen Anzahl von Leuten wird es schwierig alle einzeln anzusprechen, denn sonst kommt derjenige, der meine Geschichte lesen will, nicht mehr aus dem scrollen raus. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich werde nicht alle einzeln ansprechen, sondern mich jetzt allgemein bedanken: **DANKE! **- seid euch sicher, ohne euch gäbe es diese Geschichte nicht. Es geht allerdings trotzdem ein besonderer Dank an meine treuen Reviewer, die mich zum Teil vom ersten Kapitel an, begleitet haben *frischgebackenePlätzchenrüberschieb* - ihr werdet ganz am Schluss noch mal alle einzeln in den Himmel gehoben - versprochen!_

_Und dann darf ich noch verkünden, dass ich ab jetzt eine zweite Beta habe. (ab dem 16. Kapitel geht der Trend zur Zweitbeta *g*)_

_**Vengari** hat sich neben **oFlowero** dazu bereiterklärt sich mit meinen Fehlern und schlechten Formulierungen herumzuschlagen. (Die Beiden sind mutig!)_

_Hatte ich erwähnt '**IHR SEID DIE BESTEN!'** ? *knuddel*_

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, dass das so lang gedauert hat, aber bei mir wechseln sich Schreibblockaden und Zeitmangel fröhlich ab..._

_Na dann: Viel Spaß!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Warum einfach...?**

Teil 16 _[16? Ich kann es nicht glauben...]_

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Das grelle Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, stach in den Augen und ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus.   
Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder. In die Schwärze ihrer Lider brannten sich bruchstückhaft Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht.   
Gedankenfetzen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. War das wirklich passiert oder war es ein Traum? Ein Wunschtraum? Ein Alptraum?  
Ihr ohnehin schon flacher Atem verschnellerte sich. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, wissend ihre Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit verschließen zu können und doch bereute sie es, als sie ihre Umgebung erkannte.  
Die plötzliche Helligkeit ließ ihre Augen tränen.  
Sie war allein, doch die andere Seite des Bettes zeigte klar, dass bis vor Kurzem noch jemand mit ihr das Bett geteilt hatte.  
Hermine schluckte.   
_Jemand - wenn es doch nur irgendjemand gewesen wäre, aber'_  
Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und kräftig aus, als ob sie sich von etwas befreien müsste, das vom tiefsten Inneren ihres Körpers Besitz genommen hatte.   
Dann presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, im Verlangen ein lautes Aufschreien zu verhindern.  
_Was hast du nur getan?'_  
Es fühlte sich alles so falsch an, so als hätte sich ihre Welt einmal auf den Kopf gedreht und vergessen sie mitzunehmen.   
Wie hatte sie das nur tun können? Nicht nur, dass sie nach ihren früheren Beziehungen, eigentlich keinerlei Interesse mehr an Männern und den mit ihnen verbundenen Problemen hatte, sondern auch dass sie ausgerechnet mit Snape - sie war noch nicht mal in der Lage, an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu denken.   
Sie hörte Schritte vor der Tür. Wenn er nun zurückkommen würde? Sie spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wie sollte sie mit ihm umgehen? Wie mit ihm reden?   
Die Schritte wanderten weiter zum anderen Ende des Flures, doch sie wollte unter keinen Umständen Snape begegnen und so stieg sie in Windeseile aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an. Danach verließ sie überstürzt das Zimmer, bedacht darauf, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. 

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

Als sie zu Hause angekommen war warf sie sich aufs Sofa und verbarg ihren Kopf unter einem Kissen. Sie brauchte Abstand von der Welt und sei es nur ein Haufen Federn in einer leinenen Kissenhülle, die sie verbargen.  
Und immer wieder beschäftigte sie die Frage _Warum?'_  
Was hatte sie dazu getrieben? Sie versuchte die Antwort zu finden, doch sie schien sich nicht finden zu lassen.   
Sie versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch auch das wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Was bedeutete ihr diese Nacht? War es mehr als ein kleiner Ausrutscher? Aber was sollte es sonst sein? Eine Beziehung mit Snape? Für einen Moment musste sie trotz ihrer Stimmung lächeln, eine Beziehung mit Snape wäre so unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr kein ebenbürtiger Vergleich einfiel.  
Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es draußen bereits wieder dunkelte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm umgehen konnte, musste sie sich halt von ihm fernhalten. Nach dem Prozess sollte dies eh kein Problem sein und der Prozess? Wozu war Mathew denn da? Sollte er sie eben vertreten.  
Kleine Gewissensbisse hatte sie schon, würde Mathew sie vernünftig vertreten können?   
Aber natürlich, er war ein guter Anwalt, das hatte sie bis jetzt nur verdrängt. _Damit kann ich noch nicht mal mich überzeugen...' _  
_Egal, ich melde mich krank - seelisch trifft das eh auf mich zu'_  
Bevor sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, griff sie auch schon zu ihrem Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihres Chefs.  


"Paul Laverty"   


"Hallo Paul, ich bin es, Hermine"  


"Hermine, warum bist du heute nicht gekommen?"  


"Ähm.. ich war krank, ... deshalb rufe ich auch an. Ich denke ich muss morgen auch noch zu Hause bleiben und wollte mich krank melden und fragen, ob du 

Mathew Bescheid sagen kannst, dass er vielleicht meinen morgigen Fall übernimmt"  


"Wenn es nicht anders geht." sagte er mürrisch und setzte dann noch ein gelangweiltes "Was hast du denn?" hinzu.  


"Äh" _Shit, da hätte ich vielleicht drüber nachdenken müssen...'_  


Ihr Blick viel auf eine Zeitschrift vor ihr Transfiguration heute'  


"Transfiguratitis" versuchte sie so undeutlich wie möglich ins Telefon zu nuscheln.  


"Was bitte? Transfi-"  


"...genau, eine ganz unangenehme Sache, möchte dir die Details ersparen"  


"ja - also dann werde mal schnell wieder gesund"   


Innerlich atmete sie auf.  


"Ja, danke sehr"  


"Tschüß" und schon hatte er aufgelegt.  


Auch Hermine legte auf und fluchte.  
Wer war so doof, sich krank zu melden, ohne daran zu denken, dass man wissen sollte, was man hat?

Jetzt konnte sie eigentlich zufrieden sein, denn sie brauchte ihn wohl nie wieder zu sehen. Und doch, irgendwie beherrschte ein Paar dunkler Augen weiterhin ihre Gedanken.  
Sie versuchte sich mit ein wenig fernsehen abzulenken und ging spät in der Nacht müde in ihr Bett. Wenigstens konnte sie am nächsten Tag ausschlafen. 

~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~

Als sie am folgenden Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich um einiges erschöpfter als beim Einschlafen. Ihr Rücken tat vom Liegen weh und ihre Kehle war schmerzhaft trocken.   
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war 11. Das letzte Mal, als sie so lang geschlafen hatte, war sie mit einem Dornröschen-Fluch belegt worden. Die Gedanken daran schmerzten, denn sie brachten andere Erinnerungen mit sich, die ebenfalls in die Schublade verdrängungswürdig' gehörten.  


_In drei Stunden ist die Verhandlung'_ ging ihr durch den Kopf, doch dann tadelte sie sich, dass sollte ihr schließlich vollkommen egal sein, gleichgültig, einerlei, uninteressant...  
Sie entschloss sich aufzustehen und weckte mit einer langen Dusche ihre verschlafenen Lebensgeister, war dabei allerdings nur minder erfolgreich.  


Danach versuchte sie sich mit dem Aufräumen ihrer Wohnung abzulenken, die es bitter nötig hatte und wählte die Muggel-Methode um nicht allzu schnell fertig zu werden.  


Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden. Noch anderthalb Stunden. Noch eine Stunde. Noch eine halbe Stunde. Als ihr Blick vom Fensterputzen ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr fiel war es 14 Uhr. Jetzt saß also ihr schwarzhaariger Sadist an dem Tisch des Angeklagten - hatte sie ihr schwarzhaariger Sadist' gesagt? - in ihren Gedanken strich sie das ihr' mit einem imaginären schwarzen Stift durch - immer und immer wieder.   


Konnte sie ihn wirklich Mathew anvertrauen? Schwere Zweifel nagten an ihr. Wie war das doch gleich mit dem Eintreten für Gerechtigkeit - hatte Snape ihre Hilfe nicht verdient - was für ein Scheusal er auch manchmal war...?  


Ganz in diesen Gedanken versunken, hatte sie sich ihren Zauberstab geholt und ihn auf sich gerichtet. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung waren ihre Kleider für einen Besuch bei Gericht angemessen und sie lief zum Kamin, in dem einige Minuten später ein grünes Feuer ihren Weg zum Gericht bereitete.  


_Du machst das für dich, nicht für ihn'_ denn wenn Snape den Fall verlöre, bliebe er vielleicht weiterhin in London und sie würde ihn nie los. Wenn sie den Fall für ihn jedoch gewann, dann wäre er wieder in Hogwarts und sie vor seiner Nähe sicher.   


Ja, es war kein Mitleid oder Mitgefühl, es war bloßer Selbstschutz.  
Das würde sie auch Snape sagen, wenn er sie fragen würde - aber warum sollte er - zwischen ihnen war ja nichts...

Mittlerweile eilte sie durch die Gänge des Gerichtes und steuerte auf den Verhandlungsraum zu. Ihr Blick viel - wie so oft zuvor - auf ihre Uhr.  
Das würde sehr knapp werden. Den Anfang und das Plädoyer des gegnerischen Anwalts hatte sie wohl schon verpasst, aber vielleicht konnte sie verhindern, dass Mathew allzu viel Unsinn angestellt hatte.  


Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die großen Flügeltüren des Saales öffnete. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr.  
Unter anderem auch Mathew's, der gerade dabei war, sich aus seinem Stuhl zu erheben - oder wollte er sich gerade wieder hinsetzen? - und sah sie überrascht an. Der schwarzhaarige Kopf neben ihm bewegte sich nicht.  
Der Richter folgte Mathews Blick und sah Hermine fragend an.  


"Entschuldigen Sie Euer Ehren, ich bin unverzeihlich spät"  


"Ms. Granger, man sagte mir, Sie seien krank" sagte Richter Picouly und lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  


Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme hatte sich Snape zu ihr umgedreht und hatte ihren Blick gefangen genommen.  


"Äh ja, so war es bis vor einigen Minuten auch, aber es schien nur so eine 24-Stunden-Sache zu sein. Sie wissen schon, 24 Stunden und auf einmal ist alles wieder vorbei." Bei ihren Worten war Hermine durch den Gang im Zuschauerraum nach vorn gelaufen und stand nun neben Mathew.  


"Nun gut, dann freut es mich, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind, aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, die Plädoyers wurden bereits gehalten und ich schließe hiermit die Verhandlung. Das Urteil wird in einer Stunde verkündet werden."  


"Zu spät?" wisperte Hermine und ihr glasiger Blick richtete sich ins Leere.  


Neben sich spürte sie eine Bewegung.  


"Ms. Granger" Snape nickte ihr im Vorbeigehen zu.  


Sie drehte sich um und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, zuckte dann jedoch zurück, als hätte ihr die flüchtige Berührung einen Stromschlag versetzt.  


"Ja?" fragte er und schien sich über seine weiche Stimme zu ärgern.  


"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ich habe Ihnen nicht geholfen" _das klingt zu persönlich'_ "ich habe meine Arbeit nicht anständig erledigt"  


Seine Miene schien zu gefrieren und mit einer ebenso kalten Stimme zischte er ihr zu:  


"So mussten Sie wenigstens ihre Ideale nicht verraten"  


Er drehte sich um und lief davon.  


"Nein, das ist es nicht und das wissen Sie. Sie haben nur Angst vor der Wahrheit"  


Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund gesprudelt. _Welche Wahrheit?'_  


Er wand sich sehr langsam zu ihr um.  


"Welche Wahrheit?"  


_Wenn ich das wüsste'_  


"Ich-"  


"Ja?"  


Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  


"Wenn Sie meinen, dass mir unsere Nacht was bedeutet hätte, liegen Sie falsch"   


Sie zuckte zusammen unter seinen Worten.  


"Ich denke, wir sollten uns wie Erwachsene verhalten, aber Sie scheinen das ewige nervige Gör zu bleiben"  


Sie kämpfte gegen Tränen - was hatte sie denn erwartet?  


"Ich wollte mich vernünftig verhalten, deshalb habe ich mein Mandat abgegeben"  


"Sieh an, Sie und vernünftig"  


"Ja"  


"Na dann ist ja alles geklärt" sagte er und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. Sie hielt ihn nicht davon ab.   


Die Urteilsverkündung lief an Hermine vorbei, so als ob ein Film vor ihren Augen abgespielt wurde, der die Realität von ihr fernhielt.   
Snape wurde freigesprochen, doch es war ihr egal - so egal wie sie wohl für ihn war, dachte sie verbittert.  
Snape verließ den Gerichtssaal ohne ein Wort des Dankes an Mathew.  
Einen Moment blieb Hermine sitzen und folgte dann einem inneren Drang und rannte ihm hinterher.  


Vor dem Gebäude erreichte sie ihn. Durch ihre Schritte, die auf dem Pflaster klapperten, aufgeschreckt, drehte er sich herum.   


"Ich-" setzte Hermine keuchend an, nicht wissend, was sie danach sagen sollte.  


"Es hätte keinen Sinn"   


"Wir sollten vernünftig sein"  
Ihre Worte klangen leer und gefühllos.  


Sie zog seinen Kopf an sich und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.  


"Wir sollten vernünftig sein" Wiederholte er ihre Worte.  


"Es hätte keinen Sinn" Sie schloss die Augen und nur das Rauschen seines Umhanges ließ sie wissen, dass er sie verließ.   


Hermine öffnete die Augen und blickte ihm hinterher. Seine Schritte waren schnell und ließen seinen Umhang in seiner unnachahmlichen Weise hinter ihm her flattern.  


"Dreh dich um" formten ihre Lippen, doch kein Ton ließ sich vernehmen.  


Und immer weiter entfernte er sich.  


"Dreh dich um" Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern.  


Fast hatte sie das Gefühl er hätte einen Moment innegehalten, doch dann lief er unverändert weiter.  


Es war als würde eisige Kälte eine Schlinge um ihr Herz ziehen.  


Er ging.  


Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  


Er ging.  


_Dreh dich um'_  


Er ging.  


_Lass mich nicht allein'_  


Er ging.  


Stille Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen.  


Er ging.  


_Ich brauche dich' _  


Sie wollte ihm nachlaufen, doch ihr Körper schien erstarrt. Sie wollte ihn rufen, ihre Sehnsucht herausschreien, doch sie schien stumm.  
Er war hinter einer Gruppe Fußgänger, die fröhlich schwatzend die Winkelgasse verließ, verschwunden.  


Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte. Er war nicht weit, sie konnte ihn erreichen, wenn sie nur wollte, doch ihre Füße schienen sie nicht für einen Schritt zu tragen. Als ob jeder Schritt in seine Richtung sie zu Fall bringen könnte.  


_Komm zurück'_

"Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?"  


Mathew war aus dem Gerichtsgebäude getreten.  


Sie sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich die ihren wieder, die so leer schienen.  


Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und schüttelte sie sanft an ihren Schultern.  


"Hermine, alles o.k.?"  


Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, nicht fähig, seine Worte zu begreifen.  


"Hermine"  


Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Ihre Tränen durchnässten seinen Umhang.  


_Komm zurück'_  


-----

-----

_Ja, ja, nehmen Sie nur 'curlylein' - für die dramatischen Momente im Leben *g* _

_O.K., lasst mich raten: Ich bin gemein, fies, man sollte mich lynchen, wie konnte ich das nur tun? Treffe ich eure Meinung ;o)_

_Bin mal gespannt, wie ich weitermache und überhaupt, wie hat es euch denn nun gefallen? Wollt ihr noch ein 17. Kapitel?_

_Ich traue mich bei einer Zahl von 170 Reviews nicht mehr, euch darum zu bitten, aber freuen würde ich mich natürlich schon über eine kurze Review... _

_Und schon mal: Fröhliche Weihnachten! (nur für den Fall einer Schreibblockade...)_

...


	17. Kapitel XVII

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_So, jetzt gibt es endlich mal wieder ein neues Chap. von 'Warum einfach...?'. Ich weiß, ich habe eure Geduld stark strapaziert, aber zurzeit fällt es mir unheimlich schwer an dieser Story weiterzuschreiben. Entsprechend ist das Ergebnis kurz und schlecht. Na ja, das Urteilen überlasse ich lieber euch. Ich versuche möglichst schnell ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, damit ihr nicht mehr solang warten müsst._

_Ein ganz lieber Dank geht an Vengari, die diesmal allein die Beta-Arbeit übernommen hat. Du hast mich wirklich wieder aufgebaut *knuddel* und musstest eine Menge Wortwiederholungen ertragen. Hugs&kisses._

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Du bist immer die Erste, oder? Und das obwohl ich die Updates bei 'Hold me' verschlafe *gelobeBesserung*. Freue mich immer über deine Reviews *knuddel*_

_@ Elliot aka Moldy-Voldy *g*_

_Keine Sorge, auf Mathew kann ich auch verzichten, ich liebe deine Rev.s HDL _

_@ OFlowero_

_also auf die Review werde ich jetzt mal nicht eingehen. Zum ersten Mal ein Chap., das du noch nicht vor dem hochladen gelesen hast. Also lass dich überraschen, aber erst, wenn du mit Effi Briest durch bist *gemeinesGrinsen* - keine Sorge, du bist nicht allein, bei meinem FA-Buch muss ich auch noch 300 Seiten lesen. *Mitleidhab* *Kekserüberschieb* Dann liest es sich besser. Edit: Deine Bio, Schatz, das ist ja sooooooooooooooo lieb von dir. *knuddel*_

_@ Herm84_

_Ein Happy End möchtest du? Und das nach 'Failed Love'? *denk* *grübel* ; na ja, vielleicht, nur für dich! *knuddel*_

_@ Bluey1_

_Dieses Chap. ist allein deine Schuld *g*, deine Mail hat mir echt denn letzten Tritt gegeben, der mich zum Schreiben getrieben hat. DANKE!_

_@ LionSnape, nachtschatten, theSilent, Taijena, Sevi, Kyyra, snoop, tigger, LastUnicorn4Life, Tarivi, honey88, Brisana-Brownie, HP-2007, Aduiellin Elest, Alexandra, Pringless_

_Ihr seid einfach großartig, Danke, Danke, Danke, ohne euch hätte ich nicht mehr weitergeschrieben, also fühlt euch alle geknuddelt._

_Noch ein paar Liebe Grüße an meine E-Mail-Schreiber. Ich freue mich über jede einzelne Mail._

_Ach ja, Danke auch an all die lieben Reviews zu 'Eleonore', 'Der richtige Weg?' und 'Verschwiegene Sehnsucht' _

_Für alle, die das alternative 15. Chap. noch nicht gelesen haben, ihr findet es jetzt auch bie www.alan-rickman-online.de unter 'Erotica'._

_Aber nun endlich höre ich mit meinen Danksagungen auf und lasse euch in Frieden lesen..._

~~~

**Warum einfach...?**

Kapitel 17

Hermine saß am geöffneten Fenster. Am dunklen Nachthimmel glitzerten die Sterne. Sie betrachtete sie ausdruckslos, gleichgültig, apathisch.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit verschwammen die Himmelskörper in ihren Tränen. Plötzliche Gefühlsausbrüche, sie kamen immer wieder, der kalten Brise, die ab und an über ihre Haut fuhr, gleich.  


Wie hatte er gehen können?   


So viel Zeit war vergangen und doch...  


Sie strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Finger strichen über raue Haut. Zu oft hat sie dies schon getan und doch schien ihr der Schmerz das Einzige, dass daran erinnerte, dass sie noch lebte. Es war, als wäre ihr Herz stehen geblieben in der Minute, in der er ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte.  


Alles schien seinen Gang zu gehen. Die Sonne schickte ihre Strahlen am Tag, Wolken zogen am Himmel vorbei, nachts leuchteten die Sternen und der Mond fuhr in seinem altbekannten Rhythmus des Ab- und Zunehmens unbeirrt fort. Die Monate wechselten.  


Alles ging seinen Gang - ja, so war es und doch war es so, dass es sie niemals erreichte. Es blieb oberflächlich, glitt über sie hinweg, berührte sie nicht.  
Sie führte ihr Leben in einer Monotonie der Gewöhnlichkeit. Nein, sie versuchte es.   


Ihre Gefühle vergrub sie tagsüber und in Gesellschaft so sehr es ihr möglich war.  


Niemand, egal wie nah er ihr stand, bemerkte diese Isolation oder hätte sie brechen können. Ja, in der Scheinwelt, die sie sich baute schien alles heil, ordentlich, schmerzfrei zu sein.  


Und doch, sobald sie ihre Haustür hinter sich schloss, Mauern aus Stein die ihrer Gefühlswelt ablösten, sank sie zusammen. Sie weinte, betrachtete den Nachthimmel und schüttelte ihren Kopf darüber, wie der Mond so ungerührt in seinem Lauf fortfuhr.   


Dann und wann sprach eine Stimme in ihr. Sie war nur schwach und blieb zumeist ungehört und doch brachte sie unerbittlich in Hermine ein Thema zur Sprache.  


_Sollte ich es nicht versuchen?'_  


Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie sich schon klargemacht hatte, dass sie dies nicht konnte. Ihr war klar, dass ihre Gründe fadenscheinig waren und doch - war es Angst? Stolz? 

Ganz am Anfang hatte sie es versucht, versuchen wollen. Sie hatte einen Brief geschrieben, doch als die Eule auf sie zugetrippelt kam, verließ sie der Mut.   
Er mochte sie noch nicht einmal, was sollte ein Brief da ändern?   
Einige Zeit später legte die Eule ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete den Brief, um den die Flammen der Kaminfeuers züngelten.  
Hermine kraulte ihren Kopf und murmelte ihr zu:   


"Er würde es wohl eh nicht lesen."

_Es sollte dich nicht kümmern, nicht mehr, es ist Monate her'_  


Es fröstelte Hermine und sie schloss das Fenster. Der Sommer schien nun wirklich seine letzte Kraft verspielt zu haben. Die Herbstnächte waren bereits empfindlich kalt, als würde der Winter Vorwarnungen geben.  


Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ängstlich ihn zu sehen, wenn sie die Augen schließen würde, starrte sie in die Dunkelheit.   
Ein tiefschwarzer Kater sprang neben sie.  


"Na mein Lieber, was treibt dich an meine Seite"  


Der Kater schnurrte und schmiegte sich an sie.  


"Schon klar"  


Sie lächelte ihn an und begann ihn zu streicheln.  


Dieser Kater war vermutlich der Einzige, den sie an sich ließ.   
Der Einzige, der diese immense Leere ansatzweise zu füllen verstand.  


Im Sommer war sie mit Lavender einem Muggeltierheim gewesen. Lavender stand der Sinn nach einem Haustier und Hermine hatte ihr von den Tieren dort erzählt, so dass sie es mindestens auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen wollten.  
Hermine konnte an diesem Tier einfach nicht vorbeilaufen. Dieser schwarze Kater faszinierte sie und kurzentschlossen gab sie ihm ein neues Zuhause.  
Seit Krummbeins Tod vor einigen Jahren hatte sie eh überlegt sich ein neues Tier zu holen und dieser Kater, nun ja, schien wie für sie geschaffen.  


Irgendwann wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie nur die Ähnlichkeit dieses Katers zu Snape, denn diese war erschreckend stark ausgeprägt, so anziehend fand und doch war ihr ihre _Samtpfote'_ zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, als dass sie ihn wegen ein paar schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wieder abgeben wollte.  


Nach einiger Zeit gähnte Hermine, scheuchte den Kater vom Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, das wär's"  


Mit diesen Worten zog Hermine die letzte Schleife um ein Päckchen zusammen.  
Sie begutachtete ihr Werk. Na ja, Geschenke verpacken war zwar nicht so ihr Ding, doch dafür schien es ganz gelungen.  


Sie nahm das schwere Paket, dass ein paar Spielsachen enthielt, und ließ es in eine große Tasche gleiten.  


Sie wollte es zur Post bringen. Der morgige Samstag war Emilys Geburtstag und den Ehrentag seines einzigen Patenkindes vergisst man schließlich nicht. Mit einer Eil-Eule würde es passend zum Frühstück eintreffen und sie hatte ihre Pflicht erfüllt.  


Eine Einladung hatte sie nicht bekommen. Ginny schien es aufgegeben zu haben, sie immer wieder einzuladen, da Hermine jeglichen Kontakt nach Hogwarts blockierte und ein Besuch das Letzte war, das ihr eingefallen wäre.  


Sie holte ihren Mantel und hüllte sich in diesen. Unschlüssig stand sie vor dem Kamin. Sollte sie den kurzen Weg über das Flohnetzwerk nehmen oder doch lieber ein wenig frische Luft schnappen?   


Plötzlich züngelten vor ihr grüne Flammen auf und Hermine wich erschreckt zurück.  


Mit einem breiten Lächeln trat Ginny aus dem Kamin und umarmte sie.  
Hermines perplexe Miene wechselte zu einem ebenso freundlichen Lächeln.  


"Tja, wenn du nicht zu mir kommen möchtest, dann muss ich wohl zu dir kommen."  


"Ich wollte ja, aber es kam mir wirklich immer etwas dazwischen." Entschuldigte sich Hermine eifrig.  


"Das kannst du erzählen wem du willst, aber ich kenne dich zu lang um darauf reinzufallen."  


"Möchtest du etwas trinken, wir könnten uns setzen..."  


"Tut mir leid, soviel Zeit habe ich nicht, ich muss schnell zurück. Professor Flitwick passt auf Emily auf. Der hat einen Narren an ihr gefressen, das ist wirklich niedlich. Du ahnst nicht, wie viel Chaos die beiden hinterlassen, wenn ich sie länger als zehn Minuten aus den Augen lasse. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu Emilys Geburtstagsfeier morgen einzuladen, ein Nein wird nicht akzeptiert. Also, morgen, 15 Uhr in unseren Privaträumen, nur ein kleines intimes Kaffeetrinken, o.k.? Bis dann."  


Mit diesen Worten trat sie zurück in die Flammen murmelte "Hogwarts, Zimmer 181" und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  


Hermine wollte Widerspruch einlegen, doch es war zu spät.  


Langsam zog sie ihren Mantel wieder aus.  
Sie musste also zurück nach Hogwarts. Es blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig.  
Ihre Kehle schnürte sich bei diesem Gedanken zu.  


Hogwarts. Es schien einen komischen Nachhall in ihr zu haben. Hogwarts. Was wäre, wenn sie ihm über den Weg laufen würde?  


Tränen stiegen in ihr auf.  


Sie würde nach Hogwarts müssen.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz, aber hier muss nun mal eine Pause und es ist hoffentlich besser als nichts. Ich bin auf eure Meinung sehr gespannt. _

_Ach ja, da mein Chap. so kurz war, habt ihr doch bestimmt noch etwas Zeit, oder? Ihr solltet unbedingt mal 'Wizard Circle' von Vengari lesen. Diese Geschichte ist uneingeschränkt empfehlenswert. Ich weiß, dass Vengari jetzt bestimmt perplex diese Zeilen liest, denn sie ist viel zu bescheiden, um für ihre Stories Werbung zu machen, aber ich sage euch, ihre Geschichten lohnen sich._


	18. Kapitel XVIII

Disclaimer: as usual

_Und hier ist es wieder *Trommelwirbel* das kranke Curlylein - diesmal im Übrigen nicht nur geistig...;o) Wie ein paar von euch vielleicht schon durch meine in Selbstmitleid triefenden Reviews erfahren haben, hat mich eine nette Grippe in den letzten Tagen davon abgehalten in die Nähe meines Computers zu gelangen. (obwohl ab 39° wird man sehr kreativ, das hätte viele neue Stories bedeutet...) _

_Na ja, in den letzten Nachwehen meines Gebrechens bin ich glücklichweiser wieder energiegeladen genug um mich sowohl in bemitleidenswerter Darstellung meiner selbst zu perfektionieren und parallel ein neues Chap. in Anbetung meiner Reviewer eben diesen dazureichen. Diesmal ist es mir sogar gelungen die Länge des Kapitels wieder an mein Normalformat anzugleichen. *freu*_

_So, das hier ist nun mein vorletztes Kapitel. Langsam aber sicher nähere ich mich dem Ende. Eigentlich solltet ihr nächsten Mittwoch (21.01) das nächste Chap bekommen, da ich dann Geburtstag habe und ihr auch was davon haben sollt, aber nun ja, ihr werdet euch wohl noch eine Woche gedulden müssen._

_Ein super-extra-dreifachpolierter-Alanbesetzter-DepecheModebestickter-Schokoladeübergossener Dank geht an meine begnadete Beta** Vengari**, die sich so lieb mit mir rumschlägt - Ohne dich wäre die Story nicht halb so gut!_

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Und schon wieder die Erste *g*. Ja, ich weiß, der Grund ist ein wenig fadenscheinig, aber es ist halt so ein bisschen 'moralische Pflicht' - meine Mutter kann das sehr überzeugend ;o) - Mir war allerdings auch nur wichtig, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommt und wer weiß, im Unterbewusstsein möchte Hermine vielleicht da hin und lässt sich deshalb 'zwingen'. Danke, für deine Review-Treue!_

_@ Elliot_

_*hust* ein wirklich gelungener Dark-Wing-Duck-Auftritt. Einfach wunderbar! *SichinKissenkuschelt* Wirklich sehr bequem, da schreibt es sich gleich tausendmal besser... *g* HDL_

_@ LastUnicorn4Life_

_Du weißt ja bereits, dass mir selbst das Kapitel auch nicht wirklich gefallen hat..., ich freu mich, dass du mir trotzdem die Treue hältst. Ich hoffe dieses Mal gefällt es dir besser._

_@ Herm84_

_Wie mich deine Reviews immer aufbauen, Süße. Danach habe ich den totalen Höhenflug, ich sollte aufpassen, dass ich nicht total eingebildet werde... Einfach nur: Danke! *knuddel* HDL_

_@ Snoop_

_Herzlichen Dank! Deine Review hat mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert! Ich bin froh, dass mir die Gefühle dann doch noch einigermaßen gelungen sind. *freu*_

_@ Lilith35_

_Na du, ja diesmal wird es wohl wieder ein etwas längeres Chap. Was ich dir unbedingt noch sagen wollte: Ich werde möglichst schnell bei 'HP und der Erbe von' weiterlesen, bin nur wie gesagt in den letzten Tagen nicht dazu gekommen und habe mir gedacht, dass es am schönsten ist, wenn ich genug Zeit habe alle neuen Kapitel auf einmal zu lesen, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich dafür noch ein paar Tage brauche *sichvorsichtshalberduckt* *zaghaftumEckeschaut* o.k.?_

_@ Kyyra_

_Poetisch? *rotwerd* ICH? Wirklich? Eine deiner liebsten Stories? *stolzbin* *Freudentanzeinlegt* Herzlichen Dank! HDL_

_@ oFlowero_

_O heilige Mit-Mond-Kuh. Wie geht es der Gesundheit? Werde mich gleich unserem Referat widmen. Juhuu! Auszugsweise kennst du das Kapitel ja schon, sogar mit lieblicher Stimme vorgetragen *g* , aber ich bin sehr gespannt, wie dir die gesamte Version gefällt!_

_@ Mylanka_

_Herzlichen Dank für dein Votum. Ich bin immer ganz begeistert, wenn mir jemand erzählt er hätte die ganze Geschichte auf einmal gelesen, denn es muss mittlerweile einiges an Zeit verschlingen sich die ganze Geschichte durchzulesen und wenn jemand sich so viel Zeit nur für meine Geschichte nimmt, bin ich ganz stolz. _

_@ Pale-Slytherin_

_Welch Ehre, auch meine zweite holde Boshaftigkeit findet sich unter den Reviewern *Rocksaumküsst* *verstohlenüberBruststreicht* Dieses Tatoo ist einfach wunderbar! Äh, zurück zum Thema, Danke für die Rev. - ich habe mich sehr gefreut_

_@ Engelchen_

_Ich habe mich sehr über deine Review gefreut!_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Ich? Die Beiden leiden lassen - NIIIEEE - ich doch nicht! - na gut, das nimmt mir sowieso niemand ab. Na ja, aber wenn ich sie stärker leiden lasse, wird die Erlösung tausendmal so schön, oder? Ach, Moment *Fingernägelrüberschiebt* Brauchst du zufällig welche? *g* Mit 'Der richtige Weg' geht es bald weiter, doch ich wollte mich nach überstandener Schreibblockade zuerst WE wieder widmen, um es fertig zu bringen, danach gibt es ganz schnell ein zweites Kapitel, o.k.? *vorsichtshalbernocheinpaarBestechungskeksebeifügt*_

_@ Torence_

_Also, natürlich erstmal Danke, zu deiner Frage: Ich habe da verschiedene Thesen. Eine ist, dass ich denke, dass Snape - den ich für eine sehr intelligente Figur halte - einfach aus Abwägen der Nützlichkeiten den Kontakt zu Lucius pflegt, auch in Verbindung mit seiner Spionagetätigkeit. Wenn man von einer aus persönlichen Gründen entstandenen Freundschaft ausgeht, könnte man noch anbringen, dass eine Freundschaft mit Lucius in einer Stufe der Oberflächlichkeit verharrt, was dem Schutz der seelischen Wunden des Potionmasters dienlich erscheint. Eine andere Freundschaft könnte in seine tieferen Schichten vordringen - was Snape mit Sicherheit nicht möchte - oder würde auseinandergehen, weil etwas fehlen würde. Ich hoffe man versteht, was ich zu sagen versuche... :o) Ach ja, das mit Draco tut mir leid, er ist das Mittel zum Zweck geworden und dem entsprechend... allerdings habe ich mir schon vorgenommen, dass er in anderen Geschichten auch besser wegkommen wird, kannst du es mir verzeihen? *Hundeblick* *knuddel*_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_So, dann kommen wir mal wirklich zur Geschichte:_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Warum einfach...?**

Kap. 18 

Langsam glitt das weiße Etwas durch die klaren Fluten. Sprudelnd begann die Tablette sich aufzulösen. 

Hermines Augen folgten dem Schauspiel, während ihr Kopf unbewegt in ihren Händen ruhte. Nachdem sich das Unwetter im Glas gelegt hatte, griff sie nach diesem und trank den geschmacklosen Inhalt in kleinen Schlucken. Geräuschvoll setzte sie das Gefäß wieder ab und fasste sich, von dem Klang, der vielfach in ihren Ohren wiederhallte, gequält, an die pochenden Schläfen. Kopfschmerzen hatten ihren Morgen malträtiert und wollten sich einfach nicht betäuben lassen.   


Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt sich einen Zaubertrank zu mixen. Sie kannte einige Elixiere für den Hausgebrauch und hätte sicherlich einen wirksamen gefunden, doch in letzter Zeit wollten ihr noch nicht einmal Muggel-Cocktails gelingen und diese hatten bei weitem nicht solche Konsequenzen, wie sie ein ausgewachsener Zaubertrank haben konnte.   


_Sie_ - unfähig im Herstellen eines magischen Gebräues - welch Ironie des Schicksals.  


Mit einem verzweifeltem Lächeln auf den Lippen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.   
Ihr Schädel dröhnte und augenblicklich hielt sie in der Bewegung inne.   
Für einen Moment drehte sich alles. Erst nach einiger Zeit schien die Welt sich wieder im Einklang mit ihr zu befinden. Mit langsamen, unsicheren Schritten lief sie ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch.   


Die Stille drückte auf ihre Ohren. Das Licht des Herbsttages fiel durch die Fenster und Staub tanzte durch die Luft, als hätte er nur auf diesen Scheinwerfer gewartet.  
Eine Kirchturmuhr in der Ferne verkündete mit 11 Glockenschlägen die Zeit.  


_Wie lange braucht es eigentlich, bis dieses blöde Muggelzeug hilft?' dachte sie gereizt. Blödes Muggelzeug? Du klingst schon wie Snape. Diese Muggel, nichts können sie vernünftig machen'_  


Vorsichtig drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und seufzte.  


Seit Ginny gestern überraschend aus ihrem Kamin getreten war und sie mehr oder weniger dazu zwang den heutigen Tag in Hogwarts zu verbringen, waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Snape gewandert.   
Nicht, dass sie in den letzten Monaten nicht an ihn gedacht hätte, doch nun auf einmal war alles aktuell und nah. Sie hatte die Mauern um sich perfektioniert, dennoch schien ein Gedanke an eine Begegnung mit ihm das Grundgerüst dieser zum Bröckeln zu bringen.  


Sacht fuhr Hermine mit der rechten Hand über ihre Stirn. Ihre Hand war eiskalt und eine Wohltat für die glühende Haut ihres Gesichtes.  
Indessen schien das Kopfschmerzmittel zu wirken und den Schmerz ersetzte eine erlösende Leere.   
Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und lauschte ihrem ruhigen Atem.  


Vielleicht war ja alles nicht so schlimm. Hatte Ginny nicht eh etwas von einer _intimen Feier'_ in ihren Privaträumen gesagt? Sie würde Snape nicht sehen müssen. Er war mit Sicherheit nicht zu dieser Feier eingeladen, trotz seiner allgegenwärtigen Freundlichkeit, und wenn sie in den Privaträumen der Potters bleiben würden...  
Hermines Lippen nahmen ein entspanntes Lächeln an.  


Warum hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht? Das war schließlich vollkommen überflüssig.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermine warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie hatte geduscht und sich dann nach einigem Grübeln für ihre Kleider entschieden. Emilys Haarliebe in Erinnerung hatte sie einige missglückte Versuche unternommen eine Hochsteckfrisur zu erstellen. Nun umspielten ihre Haare wieder locker ihre Schultern und sie musste einen Angriff auf ihre Locken in Kauf nehmen.  


Der schmerzerfüllte Vormittag war in Vergessenheit geraten und mit federnden Schritten, das verpackte Geschenk unter einen Arm geklemmt, trat sie auf den Kamin zu.   


Einige Minuten später tauchte Flohpulver die Flammen in ein helles Grün und Hermine trat in die Mitte des Feuers.  


"Hogwarts, Zimmer-"   


_181 oder 818? Dieser Fehler passiert mir nicht noch einmal!'  
_

"Privaträume Potter"  


Sie verspürte das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel und im nächsten Moment betrat sie das Wohnzimmer der Potters in Hogwarts.  


_Warum hast du es nicht damals so gemacht?'_  


Ehe sie diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, hatte Ginny ihr Ankommen bemerkt und sie freudig umarmt.  


"Hermine, ich freue mich so, dass du gekommen bist."  


"Ich mich auch"  


_Als ob du mir eine Wahl gelassen hättest'  
_

Eine Tür öffnete sich und Harry trat aus dem angrenzenden Kinderzimmer, auf seinem Arm ein zappeliges Kleinkind. Ihre roten Locken waren zu einem kurzen Zopf gebunden und ihre blaue Augen taxierten neugierig Hermine.  


"Hallo Emily, du kennst mich nicht mehr, oder? Ja, du warst wirklich noch ein bisschen klein, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ich bin Hermine, deine Patentante. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."   


Freundlich hatte Hermine mit Emily gesprochen, deren Aufmerksamkeit sich auf das bunte Paket in Hermines Arm richtete.  


"Da" brabbelte sie und streckte einen kleinen Zeigefinger, um ihrem Begehren Ausdruck zu geben.  


Hermine lächelte und legte das Paket auf die Krabbeldecke, nachdem Harry diese mit Emily besetzt hatte.  


Fröhlich quietschend stürzte Emily sich auf das Geschenkpapier, das einige Zeit später in tausend Fetzen zerrissen, den Fußboden schmückte.  
Nachdem Harry aufgegeben hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass die Spielsachen in der Verpackung und nicht die Verpackung selbst, der eigentliche Zeitvertreib war, setzten sie sich an den gedeckten Kaffee-Tisch, während Emily über die bunten Sterne fuhr, die das Papier zierten.  


Unter Staunen patschte sie mit ihren Händchen auf dieses und jedes Knistern und Reißen wurde mit einem lauten Jauchzen bedacht.  


Mit wohlwollender Miene beobachtete Hermine das Schauspiel und überhäufte daraufhin die stolzen Eltern mit Komplimenten.  
Man begann schließlich über dieses und jenes zu sprechen. Die üblichen Gerüchte und der Tratsch, was den alle anderen so machten.  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein "Ma-ma, daa".  
Emilys Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Fenster, gegen das in der Zwischenzeit dicke Tropfen fielen.  


"Regnet es schon wieder, Schatz?" fragte Ginny Emily freundlich und lächelte, zu Hermine gewand fuhr sie fort, "Sie liebt den Regen, sie könnte stundenlang zuschauen."  


"Eigentlich schade, dass es regnet. Sonst hätten wir Hermine den neuen Steg zeigen können" kommentierte Harry.  


Hermine blickte diesen interessiert an.  
"Ein neuer Steg?"  


"Ja, Dumbledore hatte die Idee, dass man das Gelände um das Schloss etwas verschönern könnte und du kennst ihn, wenn er erst mal einen Plan gefasst hat, dann bleibt er dabei."  


Hermine nippte an ihrem Kaffee, während Ginny erneut Kuchen auf ihre Teller verteilte.  


"Unter anderem hat er einen neuen Steg am See bauen lassen, der bis in die Mitte des Sees reicht."  
"So weit wird sowieso niemand gehen" merkte Ginny an, die zu Emily gelaufen war, ihr die Geschenkpapierfetzen entwunden hatte und sie nun zum Tisch trug, damit auch sie noch ihren Anteil am Kuchen bekam.  


"Wieso das denn nicht?"   


"Nun ja," Harry trank rasch einen Schluck Kaffee, "wie alles in Hogwarts hat dieser Steg so seine Besonderheiten."   


"Und die wären?"  


"Trickstufen, außerdem wechselt der Steg ähnlich wie die Treppen gern mal die Richtung. Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was er sonst noch so an Zaubern beherbergt, wenn er im nächsten Sommer erst mal richtig bevölkert ist. Hier Harry nimm mal deine Tochter."  


Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Harry Emily und dieser begann seinen Sprössling mit Schokoladenkuchen zu füttern.  
Mit missgelaunten Blicken verfolgte Ginny, wie die Tischdecke langsam einen durchgehenden Braunton annahm und auch Emilys Kleidung nicht von der Schokolade verschont blieb.  


Resigniert schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und vertiefte sich daraufhin wieder in ein Gespräch mit Hermine.  


"Unsere Tochter hat sich schon als Zauberin herausgestellt."  


"Wirklich?"  


"Ja und Ginny hätte beinah einen Herzanfall bekommen" bemerkte Harry grinsend.  


"Du, sei bloß still und pass darauf auf, dass du nicht auch von oben bis unten mit Schokolade beschmiert wirst. Außerdem möchte ich dich mal sehen, wenn du in ihr Zimmer kommst und plötzlich ein fliegender Teddy-Bär deinen Weg kreuzt."  


"Emily hat einen Teddy schweben lassen?"   


"Ja, er schwirrte geradewegs vom Regal zum Kinderbett, als ich spät Abends noch mal nach ihr sehen wollte."  


"Niedlich" antwortete Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln.  


"Das sagst du jetzt, aber wenn dir Karottenbrei entgegengeflogen kommt, dann vergeht dir das Lachen."  


"Also Schatz, dafür braucht Emily ihre Zauberkräfte nun wirklich nicht" unterbrach sie Harry.  


"Stimmt auch wieder. Oh mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?" Harrys Hemd zierten schokoladige Handabdrücke, die ein wunderbares Kuhmusters abgaben.  


"Bis zum Abendessen musst du dich noch mal umziehen, sonst wirst du zum Gespött der Schule."  


"Als ob irgendjemand auf-" setzte Harry an, doch Ginny überging seine Worte indem sie an Hermine gerichtet fragte:  


"Wenn wir gerade beim Thema sind. Du bleibst doch zum Abendessen, oder?"  


_Freiwillig in die Große Halle gehen?'_ dachte Hermine entsetzt.  


"Äh, nein, ich möchte nicht so lange stören. Ich wollte eigentlich gleich aufbrechen. Ich habe noch viel zu tun."  


"Ach so ein Unsinn. Du störst doch nicht und heute ist Samstag, da hat man nichts zu tun" beschloss Ginny resolut.  


"Aber..."  


"Kein aber, du arbeitest eh zu viel, so wie ich dich kenne hast du fast kein Privatleben."  


_Ja'_  


"Nein, ich habe..."  


_...bestimmt eines, das ist nur gerade verreist.'_  


"Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Du wirst heute schön mit uns essen und danach setzen wir uns noch ein bisschen hin und reden. Wir haben uns doch soviel zu erzählen."  


_Ich kann es kaum erwarten.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermine saß am Lehrertisch. Neben ihr saß Ginny, die in ein Gespräch mit Professor Vector vertieft war. Auf der anderen Seite flankierte sie Harry, auf dessen Schoß Emily herumwippte.  


Das Abendessen war in vollem Gange und viele Schüler und Lehrer beschäftigten sich bereits damit ihre gefüllten Teller wieder in den Ursprungszustand zu überführen.  
Hermine stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Salat herum. Es graute ihr vor jedem Bissen, ihre trockene Kehle schien bei jedem Versuch etwas herunterzubringen aufzuschreien.  


Und immer wieder plagte sie ein Gedanke.   


_Wie reagierst du, wenn du ihn siehst?'_  


Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht sehen lassen. Zum einen war sie dankbar, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, ihm nicht gegenübertreten.  
Und doch, irgendetwas in ihr wünschte sich einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.  


An der geöffneten Tür der Großen Halle erschien ein weiteres Gesicht, das ihren Blick gefangen nahm. Diese blasse Haut, die zutiefst dunklen Augen, die schwarzen Haare, sie hätte ihn unter Hunderten erkannt.  


Mit mürrischer Miene und Respekt heischendem Gebaren trat er in den Saal. Sein Augenmerk schwebte über den Saal und er erkannte Hermine.  


Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er schien erstarrt. Seine bleiche Haut wurde noch blasser.  


Hermine schluckte. Ihr Magen drehte sich um und ihre Kehle schnürte sich nun endgültig zu.  


Die Welt um sie schien verstummt.  


Ein Schüler rempelte Snape aus Versehen an. Dieser erwachte aus seiner Trance und verließ die Halle mit unsicheren Schritten. Der Schüler blickte ihm überrascht hinterher. Ein Mädchen sprach auf ihn ein. Snape anzurempeln und ohne Strafarbeit davonzukommen war schier unglaublich.   


Hermine atmete tief durch. Plötzlich schien der Lärm der Menge wieder zu ihr durchzudringen.   


Sie legte ihre Gabel nieder.  


_Das sollte es also gewesen sein?'_  


Für einen Moment war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sich nicht anders vorgestellt hätte. Etwas Dramatischeres, Gefühlvolleres.   


"Hast du keinen Hunger mehr?"  


Ginny schreckte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.  


"Wie? Ja."  


"Möchtest du Emily mit ins Bett bringen?"   


"Sehr gern"  


_Ich tue alles um hier herauszukommen.'_  


Die beiden Hexen standen auf, Harry reichte Ginny Emily und widmete sich nun endlich seinem Teller. Seine Tochter hatte ihn bis jetzt erfolgreich davon abgehalten.  
Langsam schlängelten sie sich ihren Weg zwischen den Haustischen hindurch.  


Kurz vor der Tür hörten sie ein paar Gesprächsfetzen.  


"Severus, Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie keinen Hunger haben." Hermine erkannte eindeutig Dumbledores Stimme. Ein eindringliches Verlangen zurückzutreten unterdrückend lief Hermine durch die geöffnete Tür.  


Im Schatten dieser stand Professor Dumbledore - sie hatte also richtig gedacht - und schien Snape mit einer ausladenden Bewegung in die Halle zu bugsieren.  
Hermines Plan mit gesenktem Blick an Snape vorbei zu laufen fiel in sich zusammen, als Dumbledore sie entdeckte und fröhlich ansprach.  


"Miss Granger, Sie habe ich ja schon lang nicht mehr gesehen. Schön, dass Sie auch mal wieder da sind." Fröhlich streckte er ihr eine Hand entgegen, während Snape ausdruckslos neben ihm stand und den Boden observierte.  


"Hallo" murmelte Hermine leise und schüttelte ihm die Hand mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln., "äh, wir müssen dann auch gleich weiter. Emily muss ins Bett und..."  


"Ach was, das hat noch..."  


Hermine warf Ginny einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem verwundertem quittierte.  


"Hermine hat absolut Recht, wir sollten wirklich. Es war ein langer Tag für sie. Guten Appetit wünsche ich."   


Damit liefen die Beiden zur Treppe und stiegen diese empor. Sie ließen Dumbledore mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zurück, während Snape sich weiterhin dem Bodenbelag widmete.  
Als sie außer Hörweite waren räusperte sich Ginny.  


"Sag mal, was war das eben?"  


"Was meinst du?" Hermine verzog keine Miene.  


"Ich meine die Nummer vor Dumbledore."  


"Nichts wichtiges, ich bin nur müde."  


"Müde?"  


Ginny bedachte sie noch mit einem ich-glaube-dir-absolut-nichts-Blick, schwieg jedoch.

Einige Zeit später standen die beiden an Emilys Bettchen. Emily strampelte noch ein wenig und betrachtete mit leuchtenden Augen das verzauberte Sternenmobile über ihrem Bett.  


Hermine lächelte, es war ein Anblick für die Götter.  


Langsam stiegen Gedanken in ihr auf. Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal, dass sie Emily ins Bett gebracht hatte und stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, die das Halbdunkel verschluckte.  


Ginny neben ihr begann zu summen. Dieser Klang so vertraut und doch so fern.  


"Was summst du da?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, darauf bedacht das Wackeln ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.  


"Ach das, das ist ein altes Muggel-Lied von Billy Joel, es ist das Einzige, was unsere Kleine zum Schlafen bringt." kam die fröhliche Antwort von Ginny.  


Es schien Hermine die Luft zu nehmen.   


"Ich komme gleich wieder...frische Luft" flüsterte sie und verließ den Raum.  


Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden wo sie war oder wohin sie wollte, lief sie durch Hogwarts Gänge und trat schließlich in die kühle Luft des Herbstabends.  


Weißer Nebel wallte über dem See. Fröstelnd schlang sie ihre Arme um sich.  


_Du übertreibst. Du übertreibst maßlos'_  


Eisiger Wind strich über ihre Haut.  


_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.'  
_

Sie lief auf den Steg zu. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihr wahrscheinlich wirklich gut tun.  


Ein Rascheln hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren.  
Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch nichts zeigte sich.  


_Jetzt fantasierst du schon'  
_

Wieder ruhiger setzte sie ihren Weg zum Steg fort.  


Das Holz des Steges war glitschig durch den Regen des Tages und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht ausrutschte.  
Erneut hatte sie das bekannte Empfinden hier draußen nicht allein zu sein. Langsam drehte sie sich nach allen Seiten und trat rückwärts.   


"Ist jemand hier?" Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich.  


Das plötzliche Rascheln eines Busches in der Nähe ließ sie einen weiteren verhängnisvollen Schritt zurück machen.  
Ihr Fuß trat ins Leere und mit einem Aufschrei fiel sie in das eisigkalte Wasser des Sees.  


Sie schluckte Wasser. Ein heftiges Husten ließ ihre Kehle erschüttern, während sie mit Händen und Füßen versuchte an der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben. Sie spürte, wie die frostige Flüssigkeit alle Kräfte aus ihr sog.  


Aus dem Nebel hastete eine dunkle Gestalt hervor, das kalkweiße Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Angst verzogen.  


"Hermine, oh mein Gott."  


_Vielleicht eine Halluzination'_ dachte sie noch, während sich ihre Beine einem schmerzvollen Krampf hingaben und sie langsam in die schwarzen Fluten glitt.  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Und schon wieder ein gemeiner Cliffhanger! Sorry, aber lasst mir doch die Freude ;o). Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bemühe mich das nächste Kapitel möglichst schnell zu überarbeiten. _


	19. Kapitel XIX

_Disclaimer: as usual_

_So, hier bin ich wieder. Jetzt ist es fertig und ich sitze hier und kann es nicht glauben. Diese Zeilen fallen mir schwer, weil ich das Gefühl habe, 'es ist der Schluss, du solltest etwas Besonderes schreiben!' und ich nicht weiß, wie dieses 'Besondere' auszusehen hat... Nun ja, werde ich halt einfach 'Tschüß' oder bei manchen 'auf Wiederlesen' sagen und mich bei allen bedanken, die mich mit ihren Reviews bis zu diesem Punkt begleitet, aus Schreibblockaden gezogen und zum Lachen gebracht haben. Jede einzelne Review war meiner Seele eine Wohltat und alle Schreiber wissen, dass es einfach nichts Schöneres gibt, als die Gewissheit zu haben, dass jemand ihr 'Geschreibsel' liest und es diesem jemand vielleicht sogar gefällt. Also wenn euch eine Story über den Weg hüpft, dann schreibt jemanden eure Meinung und zaubert dem Schreiber ein Lächeln auf die Lippen... Ich hoffe, dass ist wenigstens ein halbes Schlusswort ;o)_

_Noch schnell zu meinen Lieben:_

_@ c[R]ud[E]dly_

_Sevi, ein Feigling? *schnellSevitröstet* Das hat die nicht so gemeint, du bist mein Held, o.k.? - Na gut, na gut, dann ist er halt ein Feigling... Danke für deine treuen Reviews_

_@ Qanik_

_Wunsch erfüllt!_

_@ Alexandra_

_Danke!_

_@ Pale-Slytherin_

_Du bekommst ja jetzt den letzten Teil, könnte man vielleicht über den Crucio noch mal reden? *fleh* Ich werde auch immer schön brav zu den Treffen kommen *Rocksaumküsst*_

_@ nachtschatten_

_Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!_

_@ Herm84_

_Meine Süße, wie ich deine Reviews liebe... Der Tee hat super geholfen, bin als Beta wieder voll belastbar, also her mit den neuen Teilen - das war keine Aufforderung, das klang nur so...;o) Danke, für die liebe E-card, ich habe mich tierisch gefreut, ich saß mit totalem Grinsflash vor dem Computer. Und lass dir eins gesagt sein, du schreibst wirklich genauso gut, wie ich (ich gebe das besser auf, damit komme ich eh nicht durch ;o) ) Eine Autorin, der absolute Wunschtraum, aber keine Sorge, falls ich es wirklich werde, wird mein erstes Buch dir gewidmet, ist das ein Angebot? Hugs&kisses HDGGGGDL_

_@ Isaldaria_

_Ob sie sich noch kriegen? *Geheimnisvolltut* Mal sehen... Sorry, dass ich die Folgegeschichten von 'der Verjüngungstrank' noch nicht gelesen habe, ich hab wegen Zeitmangel den Anschluss verpasst und wollte mich immer wieder daran setzen, doch irgendwas kam mir dazwischen, ich versuche aber möglichst schnell alles nachzuholen... o.k.? _

_@ Mylanka_

_Ja, nur noch ein Kapitel, dann ist finito, aber keine Sorge, ich werde mich auch noch an anderen Geschichten versuchen, vielleicht ist dir das ein Trost. Danke für das Lob!_

_@ Kyyra_

_Bei dem lieben Lob, werde ich ganz rot. Herzlichen, herzlichen, herzlichen Dank dafür, solche Reviews sagen mir immer, dass es sich gelohnt hat durchzuhalten und weiterzuschreiben. Danke! Danke! Danke!_

_@ oFlowero_

_Ja, meine Mit-Mondkuh! Habe das Poster gerade aufgehängt *hinschautunddahinschmilzt* *schmatz*, höre eine gewisse CD und die Welt ist einfach in Ordnung, ich nehme an, dass das nicht so bleibt, aber man kann ja noch hoffen. Werde mich gleich endlich der Endkorrektur von EuB widmen, ich weiß, ich brauche diesmal ewig... und wie sieht's aus? Wirst du heute noch ein neues Chap. von 'das andere Ich' online stellen? Da war ich schließlich schneller! HDL_

_@ Lili Stalder_

_Genial? *freu* Herzlichen Dank!_

_@ QueenBonnie_

_Cruelylein? Das gefällt mir *g* Na gut, geht ja schon weiter... Weißt du eigentlich, dass du meine erste Reviewerin bei dieser Story warst? ich habe mich damals tierisch darüber gefreut, denn du warst die Allererste, die mir eine Review geschrieben hat, ohne, dass ich sie darum gefragt habe *mal zu oFlowero rüberschielt* Also herzlichen Dank für alles!_

_@ Vengari_

_Ja, das mit der Kopfschmerztablette habe ich nach deinem Tipp mit dem 'sag mir mal ein Körperteil? ...Gefühl? - Finger' - Prinzip geschrieben, das wollte ich dir eigentlich noch erzählen... scheint auf jeden Fall ein toller Ratschlag zum Schreiben zu sein, konnte mir allerdings fast denken, dass dir das gefällt! Hugs&kisses *knuddel*_

_@ Besserweiss_

_Deine Reviews waren klasse, ich fand es mal richtig schön mitzubekommen, wie es für jemanden ist, wenn er die Geschichte fast bis zum Ende durchliest. Also das mit den Zeiten, natürlich ist es für Warum einfach leider zu spät, aber bei späteren Stories werde ich es gern beherzigen. Ich freue mich über Kritik, denn nur so kann ich mich verbessern. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie dir der Schluss gefällt!_

~~~

_Einen Moment noch *Betas ins Rampanlicht zerrt* meine Beiden Süßen **Vengari **und **oFlowero **muss ich noch erwähnen, sie haben sich mal wieder liebevoll und akribisch um die Beta-Arbeit gekümmert. Keiner kreidet mir Wortwiederholungen so schön an, wie ihr Beide! Danke! *knuddel*_

_So, aber nun zur Story:_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Warum einfach...?**

Kapitel 19

"Hatschi" Zum wiederholten Male musste Hermine niesen. Sie war soeben aus der warmen Badewanne gestiegen und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über die feuchte Haut. Der intensive Duft einiger Kräuter, der sich in dampfenden Wellen entfaltet hatte, durchzog den Raum. Rasch wickelte sie sich in ein Handtuch, das sie über dem Ofen hängend vorgefunden hatte. Das aufgewärmte Gewebe strich über ihre Haut und ließ sie wohlig seufzen, während sie ihre Augen schloss, um sich ganz dem Aroma der Kräuter zu widmen. 

Langsam spürte sie die Kälte an ihren Beinen aufsteigen und ließ sich von ihr zurück in die Realität ziehen. Sie befand sich in Severus' Badezimmer. Auf dem Boden verteilt lagen ihre Kleider, vollgesogen mit dem eisigen Wasser des Sees und eilig abgestreift, um in die warmen Fluten des Bades zu gelangen.   
Sie befühlte sie und musste feststellen, dass diese immer noch klatschnass waren. Die konnte sie nun wirklich nicht anziehen - "Hatschi" - wo sie doch eh schon eine Erkältung zu haben schien.  


Ihr Blick fiel auf einen schwarzen Pyjama, der zusammengelegt auf einem kleinen Schränkchen lag.  
Ob er ihr wohl böse wäre, wenn sie sich den Pyjama kurz ausleihen würde? 

_Er hat dich gerade aus einem eiskalten See gefischt, da wird er sich bestimmt nicht wegen einem Schlafanzug aufregen'_

Zögerlich griff sie zu dem flauschigen Stoff und hüllte sich dann beherzt in ihn ein.

Sie rubbelte ihre Haare noch schnell ein wenig trocken, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ mit zögerlichen Schritten das Badezimmer.

Sie trat in sein Schlafzimmer. Snape saß in seinem Sessel vorm Kamin, in dem ein wildes Feuer prasselte, das angenehme Wärme spendete und unbändige Schatten über die Wände jagte.  


Als Hermine sich räusperte wand er sich nach ihr um.

"Entschuldigen Sie, sind Sie mir böse, wenn ich mir kurz Ihren Pyjama leihe?"

"Haben Sie das nicht eh schon getan?" kam eine harsche Antwort zurück.

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

"Ja" gab sie kleinlaut zurück. Snape drehte sich wieder zum Feuer.

"Ähm..." setzte Hermine wieder an.

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Ich wollte mich bedanken"

"Bedanken?" 

"Dafür, dass Sie mich gerettet haben"

"Schon gut" Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden.

"Und das mit dem Kuss war auch sehr nett" sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Das war kein Kuss, das war eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung" brachte er brummig hervor.

"Oh" Ihr Lächeln wich einem beschämten Grinsen. Wie hatte sie auch denken können...

"Das hatte eh nicht viel Sinn, denn Sie hätten flach auf dem Rücken liegen müssen und da Sie Ihre Arme um mich geschlungen hatten, wollte es nicht so recht klappen"

Für einen Moment vermeinte Hermine doch tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.

"Es tut mir Leid"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann stand Snape auf und verließ den Raum mit einem "Setzen Sie sich".

Hermine sah ihm verwundert nach, folgte jedoch seiner Anweisung.

Einige Minuten später kam er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zurück. Er drückte Hermine wortlos einen der Beiden in die Hand und lief dann zu einem Schrank, aus dem er dicke Wollsocken - natürlich schwarz - hervorholte. Er schob einen zweiten Sessel an den Kamin, drückte Hermine die Socken in die becherlose Hand und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber in den Sessel.

Schnell zog Hermine sich die Socken über ihre Füße, die trotz der Wärme des Feuers zu Eisklumpen geworden waren und nahm danach einen großen Schluck Tee aus dem Becher.  
Heiß rann er durch ihre Kehle und breitete sich in einer Woge der Wärme in ihrem Körper aus.

Sie spürte wie Snape sie über den Rand seines Bechers beobachtete. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Ist etwas?" fragte sie dann freundlich.

"Mein Schlafanzug steht Ihnen sehr gut" 

"War das jetzt eine Einbildung, wollten Sie mir zeigen, was für einen ausgezeichneten Sinn fürs Modische Sie haben oder war das tatsächlich ein Kompliment?"

Er lächelte sie an und diese ungewohnte und doch gekannte Geste ließ ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.   


Dann sagte er mit einer Stimme wie schwarzer Samt:  


"Sie könnten es ja mal ausziehen und ich sage Ihnen dann, ob ich Sie oder das Hemd besser finde"

Hermine hätte sich beinah an dem letzten Schluck Tee verschluckt und sah ihn mit vor Überraschung großen Augen an.

Snape schien ihre Reaktion eindeutig zu amüsieren.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich ernst:

"Wie war das doch gleich? Wollten oder besser sollten wir uns nicht wie Erwachsene benehmen? Etc, etc,..."

Wortlos entwand er den Becher, den Hermine in den letzten Minuten krampfhaft umklammert hatte und stellte ihn zusammen mit dem seinen auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch. Hermine schluckte.  
Er sah sie mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an und beugte sich ein wenig in seinem Sessel vor. Ein Zittern überflutete Hermines Körper.

"Ja, weil wir vernünftig sein sollten, aber das können Sie ja eh nicht" sagte er mit Nachdruck und ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Auch Hermine beugte sich vor, so dass ihre Nasenspitzen nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Das Prasseln des Feuers schien verstummt, während die Spannung der Situation greifbar war.

"Sie wissen genau, was eine Frau hören will, oder?" flüsterte sie ihm zu, ihre Stimme wackelte und ihr Herz schlug so schnell und laut, dass sie sicher war, er könnte es hören.

Ihr Blick verfing sich in seinem und ihr Atmen verschnellerte sich. Seine samtene Stimme flüsterte ganz langsam:  
"Ich liebe dich"

Hermine lächelte. Ihr ganzes Sein schien auf diesen einen Satz gewartet zu haben, ihre gesamte Haut prickelte und ihre Lippen schrieen nach seiner Nähe. 

"Du weißt es ja wirklich" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern.  


Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrem Finger die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Ungläubig folgten ihre Augen dem Schauspiel. Sein Duft stieg in ihre Nase und schien ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch abzubrennen. Schnell hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb. Sie spürte, wie er ihre Gefühle erwiderte und eine ungekannte Wärme stieg in ihr hoch und schien sie förmlich zu verbrennen. Langsam, fast zaghaft, strich nun auch er über ihre Wange und seine sanften Finger hinterließen eine wohlige Gänsehaut.   
Verträumt strich Hermine durch seine unendlich schwarzen Haare. Ihr ganzes Bewusstsein kreiste nur um diesen Mann.   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Sie sah ein leidenschaftliches Leuchten in seinen Augen und spürte, wie sein Blick bis zu den tiefen ihrer Seele drang.   
Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die warme Haut seiner Finger, die nun sanft ihren Kopf zu sich zogen.   
Die Sekunden schienen zu Stunden zu werden und eine äußerste Anspannung hielt ihren Körper gefangen.  
Sie spürte seine Lippen auf den ihren. Bedächtig, das Gefühl dieses Moments für immer in sich aufnehmend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und fuhr durch sein Haar. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und zogen sie enger in seine Umarmung.   
Die Welt vergessend versanken sie in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**************************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Ein letztes Mal möchte ich euch, um eure Meinung bitten, auch wenn ich mich das bei der unglaublich Zahl von Reviews nicht trauen mag. _

_Dafür halte ich dann beim Epilog auch meine Klappe. Versprochen! *Taschentuchraussucht* Ich werde euch vermissen!_


	20. Epilog

Disclaimer: as usual

**Epilog **

_Sie spürte wie sie sanft zur Seite geschoben und vorsichtig weiter zugedeckt wurde, als sie es eh schon war. Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah den Raum um sich in freundliches Licht der Morgensonne getaucht. Sie drehte den Kopf und ihre Augen erblickten Severus, der schon halb aus dem Bett gestiegen war.  
_

_"Wo willst du denn hin?"  
_

_Er drehte sich um und lächelte sie an.  
_

_"Guten Morgen"  
_

_Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss.  
Hermine gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
_

_"Also, wo willst du hin?"  
_

_"Ich wollte dir dein Frühstück ans Bett bringen"  
_

_"Wirklich? Das ist ja süß, aber komm doch lieber wieder unter die Decke" sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich.  
_

_Er legte sich wieder zu ihr und zog sie in seinen Arm.  
_

_"Schon besser" sagte Hermine und seufzte.  
_

_"Bereust du es?" fragte Snape sie in ruhigem Ton.  
_

_Entschlossen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und streichelte sanft über sein Gesicht.  
_

_"Sag mal, warum musste das alles so kompliziert laufen?"_

_Ein breites Grinsen folgte ihrer Frage. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, unbeeindruckt zog er sie näher an sich und bevor sie in einen weiteren Kuss versanken, vernahm die junge Frau seine samtweiche Stimme:_

_  
"Warum einfach...?"_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
